For Richer or Poorer
by PimpMasta Popo
Summary: Five years after the Mariemaia incident, Heero and Duo return to Earth to find a dictator and a corrupt police cheif in power. Heero and his men must fight for peace, justice, and ultimately, love. Modern tale of 'Robin Hood' 1xR
1. Immigrant Song

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Nothing!

A/N: I had an idea one day. And I said to myself, "Self, this is a good idea." So I ran with it. I have recently been re-intrigued with the tales of Robin Hood. I was going to write and AU fic with the Gundam Wing characters as Robin Hood characters, but it's already been done, and very well (See: "All Along the Watchtower" by Goldberry) But I just couldn't get it out of my head. The tales of Robin Hood are both imaginative and impressive. So I got the idea of writing a Gundam Wing story, which relies heavily on the elements of Robin Hood.

This story is like a modern day version of Robin Hood.

**  
For Richer or Poorer.**

"Heero, is that the sky?" Duo Maxwell pointed up, violet eyes wide with wonder. His companion, decidedly annoyed, stayed silent. "Heero, I mean, is that the real honest to God sky?"

Heero Yuy, knapsack over his shoulder walked through the airport parking lot, the braided pilot in tow. He kept his gaze forward. If Heero had learned anything from the five years he had spent with Duo, it was that sometimes it was best to ignore him. Scratch that, it was always best to ignore him.

"Seriously, are those clouds?"

"People are staring at you."

"I'm just saying, Heero. That's the sky. It's blue. Those are clouds."

"Yes."

"I haven't seen the sky for five years, Heero. This is big. This is a breakthrough. Everything is new. I'm like a newborn baby."

"You're certainly as loud as one." Heero muttered under his breath. Duo didn't hear him.

"It's like I'm learning things all over again."

"When do you learn to shut the hell up?"

After five years on Mars with Heero, Duo had learned to take his biting insults with a grain of salt. At 21 years old, Heero still didn't quite have people skills. "I don't learn that for another few months." He quipped.

"Great." Heero muttered. The two men walked out of the airport parking lot and onto the sidewalk. It had been five years since the two had been on the Earth, or near civilization for that matter.

"Where to first, Heero?" Duo asked, with a side long glance. "Preventer? Should we find somewhere to live?" Heero shrugged at both suggestions and kept up the steady pace as he walked down a flight of stairs towards the city "Should we go and visit Relena?"

Heero stopped mid-step. Duo, who hadn't expected the pause in Heero's step, faltered and nearly crashed into him. "I'll take that as a no," Duo muttered, stopping to catch his breath. "God, if I knew saying her name would send you into an instant state of paralysis - "

"Why don't you just shut up?"

They walked down the stairs. "Fine." Duo ignored the insult and followed his companion. The walked in silence down the sidewalk, as Duo quietly surveyed their surroundings. "This place is deserted." He muttered. The buildings around him were indeed empty, but they were also broken down. Heero stopped and followed Duo's gaze. The decayed buildings were doing well to be standing. Glass from the windows had been blown out from a battle long since over. Doors had been ripped off, frayed curtains blowing through the fragmented windows. There were chunks of debris on the sidewalks. The roads were strangely absent of cars.

"Where are we?" Duo asked, as one curtain was ripped by a strong gust of wind. It flapped and flew through the current but finally gave up and floated back to the Earth. It landed at Heero's feet.

"I don't know."

"Well, wherever we are, we should leave. This place is giving me the creeps."

The kept walking. The hum of a motor caused them to look up. A bright yellow taxi was slowly approaching them. Duo stepped into the street to flag it down. The vehicle stopped, and its doors opened. Heero and Duo climbed into the backseat.

"What the hell are you boys doin' way the hell out here?" the cab driver asked loudly.

"Where is here, exactly?"

The cab driver looked at Duo quizzically. "You're in New Port City… did you know that?"

"Of course I knew that," Duo's voice had a hint of malice in it, but it left as quickly as it had appeared. "I meant, where are we? What are all these buildings?"

"You're in the financial district, buddy." The driver put the car into gear and stepped on the gas, causing the two men in the backseat to jerk around a bit. "Well, at least what's left of it. During the war, this part of the city was pretty heavily hit. And when ESUN took over, they started to rebuild. Of course, they rebuilt all the expensive places first. They neglected the financial district. So it fell into disarray. Now it's just a breeding ground from criminals and thugs."

The man stopped at a red light. He turned to face his passengers. "You guys aren't from around here, are ya?"

Duo smiled. "How could you tell?"

"Well first of all, you're walking around in the financial district. Secondly, you don't know a damn thing about this town." The light remained red. However, the car was alone in the road.

"So no one comes into the financial district?"

"No, not if they value their lives. Or their money." The light turned green and the cab driver pressed the gas. "What is sad, is that this used place used to be beautiful,"

"This used to be the Sanc Kingdom." Heero spoke up. The driver was startled by his voice and swallowed thickly.

"You're right. But after ESUN was formed, they eliminated all the borders. Now we're just the Earth Sphere Unified Nations."

"There used to be houses here." Heero spoke quietly, but Duo heard him.

"Forgive me gentlemen, but I never asked where you two were going. I was just so alarmed that there were two guys in the financial district. Where are you headed?"

"Does the Vice Foreign Minister still work in the capital building?" Heero asked.

"No, he works a few streets over."

"He?" Duo cut in. He put his hand on the shoulder of the driver.

"Yeah, the Vice Foreign Minister, Allan Dale."

"Where's Relena?" Duo asked, as more of a question to Heero than the driver.

"Relena Darlian? She's the Foreign Minister. She was appointed so a few years ago. Jesus, where have you guys been? Living under a rock?"

"Something like that…" Duo responded, gaze leaving the driver and focusing on the scenery. He could tell that they had left the financial district. There was a smattering of people on the sidewalks. The trees were green and bountiful, and their taxi wasn't the solitary car on the road. They were back into civilization.

"I can take you there if you'd like. To see the Foreign Minister. Although it's hard these days to get in to see her."

Both Heero and Duo ignored the driver's comments and avoided each other's gaze. So much had changed since they'd left the Earth five years ago. Duo sat in the car, violet eyes clouded over in thought. They had left as heroes, promising a gallant and victorious return. Five years ago, Heero, Duo and a group of others left for the Mars Terraformation Project. Upon their return, it would have seemed as the vibrant planet would have no place for them.

On the other side of the backseat bench, Heero was lost in a different sort of thought. Long ago had he put aside worries of the world accepting him. He could settle anywhere and make it home. The problem was exactly that, settling. Heero and Duo were sent home from the Terraformation Project as a reward but neither of them saw it that way. For Heero, it was a punishment. He was now condemned to a normal life.

The car stopped and the man turned to face his passengers. "Here you are. The Capitol Building. Good luck, fellas." They paid the man and stepped out of the car. Duo and Heero looked up to find an enormous building bathed in ivory. There were steep columns and impressive pillars in the entrance, discreetly telling everyone who entered that they were entering a place of knowledge and power. The marble steps were strong and numerous. The building had to be old, or at least built to look like an antique.

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

Duo looked around at the multitude of people going in and out of the building. "People are staring at me."

"Duo, you're a man with hair down to his ass. People are going to stare at you."

Duo opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it. The two walked into the building and headed for the main desk. The woman at the main desk smiled without any humor. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Relena Darlian's office." Duo asked.

"25th floor."

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

The doors opened and the first thing Duo noticed was that the wallpaper was pink. He almost laughed out loud. The girl was twenty-one years old, and the wallpaper in her office was pink. He looked over and saw Heero's grim expression. Apparently he was the only one who found humor in the situation. At the end of the hall, they reached a young girl at a great mahogany desk. She looked up and registered their presence. Duo smiled and waited for Heero to speak. He looked over at his friend and found his face absent of emotion. Duo sighed, it looked like he was going to do all the speaking this trip.

"Hi, we're here to see the Vice… I mean the Foreign Minister."

"Names?"

Duo smiled. "Let's just say we're old friends."

The young girl arched an eyebrow. She shook her head. "The Foreign Minister is busy all day today. You can come back tomorrow."

Duo snorted. "Look," he looked down at the desk for her name. He found it on a tag on her desk. "Marietta. We're old friends of the Foreign Minister. I know she'd like to see us if she knew we were here."

"Well, she doesn't have time, whether she'd like it or not."

"Why don't you go in that door, and ask her if she has time?" Duo's voice was strained, threatening to lose its congeniality.

"Now." Heero ordered. It was the first time he'd spoken since entering the building.

The girl's face turned a frightening shade of white, and she bit her lip. "Look, I can't. I can't let you in there when-"

The sound of the door opening cut off the young girl.

"It really is a shame you won't let me accompany you, Miss Darlian. I think if you came, that would make the event more bearable." The voice belonged to a young man, who had his hand on the door handle, as he reluctantly walked out of the Foreign Minister's office.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I won't be able to attend, Mr. Gisborne. It is a shame." Relena Darlian, sporting a dark blue suit coat, white shirt and dark blue skirt, replaced his hand on the door handle with hers. The young man still stood in the door frame, making it impossible for her to close the door.

"Perhaps we can see each other another time," the young man smiled thinly as he turned to leave. He looked up and saw Heero and Duo and stopped walking. He stood a little straighter. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Relena, already halfway back into her office, opened the door farther. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise as she saw her guests.

Duo's eyes never left the visitor's. "We're here to see the Foreign Minister."

"Concerning?"

Duo shrugged. "It doesn't really _concern_ you. We're here to see her." Duo pointed at Relena and winked.

Relena smiled weakly through her shocked state, but covered it quickly as the man turned to look at her.

"Who are you gentlemen?"

"Who are you?" Heero's harsh tone grabbed the attention of man, whose grave green eyes landed on the former Wing Zero pilot.

"I'll ignore your rude manners and answer your question." The man replied with a smirk. "My name is Guy Gisborne. I'm the Chief of Police for this town." He was tall, at least as tall as Heero. He was a young man, in his mid-twenties. He was dressed in blue slacks which matched his blue collared shirt. The only evidence of him being a Police officer was the badge pinned to his chest. To be his age and the Chief of Police meant that he was probably talented … or that he knew someone. His hair was dark brown with stunning green eyes that bore into Heero.

"Duo Maxwell," Duo introduced himself with a watchful expression. Gisborne's stare left Heero's severe face for a moment to register Duo's introduction. He didn't acknowledge it as his gaze wandered back to Heero.

"And you?" He asked, question pointed towards Heero.

Heero's deep blue eyes were hard and unwavering. After a few moments of silence, Duo answered for him. "That's Heero. Heero Yuy."

A smile found it way to Gisborne's face, and his upper lip quirked up. "The former Gundam pilots. Home from the Terraformation Project no doubt" He remarked.

Heero scowled. His hands balled up into fists. His eyes stayed locked with Gisborne's. How he wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face. There was nothing stopping him. He had a clean slate. He took a step towards the smirking so-called Chief of Police.

"Mr. Gisborne, aren't you going to be late for your meeting?" Relena's voice broke through the strained silence. Gisborne's eyes didn't leave Heero.

"Yes. I am. Welcome home, gentlemen." His watchful eyes knew much more than his face gave away. Gisborne turned away from Heero and Duo and towards Relena. She quickly recovered and stood up straight, with a thin smile in Gisborne's direction.

"Goodbye, Relena." He took her hand off of the door handle and brought it up to his lips. With a soft kiss on the back of her hand, he turned and walked to the elevators, strolling confidently.

Relena looked down and took a deep breath, not exhaling until she heard the elevator doors close, confident that Gisborne was gone. Reluctantly, she looked up at the two men standing before her.

They had grown. Both had gotten taller, but it was more than that. Their bodies were more fitting to their ages. Heero was still muscular, but seemed to fit better into his clothes. He did look out of place in the building, and even more foreign without his black spandex and green tank top. He stood tall and proud in khakis and white button up collared shirt. She found it too difficult to look at Heero at the moment, so she looked at Duo.

Duo looked comfortable in his own skin, and in his black slacks and black button up. Instead of the priest collar, he was wearing a white tie. He still sported the braid, which amused Relena. His expression had begun to defrost when he too realized that Gisborne was gone. His eyes met Relena's, and a smile crept across his face.

"Princess!"

His jovial outburst brought her back to reality, it seemed. Her eyes narrowed in pain. She opened the door. "Hurry, get into the office." They did as she asked, Heero more reluctant than Duo. Relena turned to the girl at the desk. "Marietta, hold all calls. No calls whatsoever. Alert me if someone comes to the desk."

"Miss Relena,"

"I know. I don't have long before they catch on."

She shut the door and leaned against it. Duo was surveying his surroundings, looking around her office, nodding. "Nice digs, Princess."

She smiled weakly.

"Until we catch onto what?" Heero interrupted anything that Relena was going to say. Relena finally swallowed and looked at Heero. There was an inexplicable emotion in his eyes, and she thought he might have been hurt. However, there was also suspicion in his gaze.

"You guys don't understand what you've done." She walked around the two men to her desk. She stood at the chair, and looked at them. "I can't talk to you for very long. They're going to catch on."

"Who?" Duo asked.

"The man who just left. His name was Guy Gisborne. He's going to go tell Senator Prince about you. And that isn't good. You guys can't stay here."

"What's going on?" Heero's voice cut like a knife, and Relena closed her eyes. When she opened them, she locked her gaze onto Heero's. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. A piece of golden hair fell into her face, and she looked away, pushing it out of her face, effectively breaking the standoff.

"There's too much. I can't tell you now. You have to leave." She walked away from her desk and towards the door.

Heero grabbed her wrist as she walked past, and she stopped. "I'm not leaving until I know what's going on." The words came out harsher than he had intended, and as an apology, he loosened his grip on her wrist. She lifted her chin and looked into Heero's eyes.

The words seemed caught in her throat.

Suddenly three seemed like quite a crowd. Duo looked away, feeling like he was witnessing a very personal moment.

"You need to leave. I can't explain it now. But I can explain it later. Can you come to my house tonight?" Her voice was low. Duo could hear what she was saying, but it seemed like the words were intended for Heero.

"When?"

"Tonight. Around ten."

Heero let go of her wrist. Relena quickly walked to the door, eager to leave the situation. She cast an apologetic look towards Duo. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to him as she opened the door.

The two men walked out of her office, Heero without a second glance.

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

"What the hell just happened?"

Heero stood quietly in the elevator, staring at his reflection in the gold plating.

"Heero, what in the hell just happened?"

There was no response. Heero's grim expression didn't waver as Duo stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Heero-"

"I don't know, Duo. But there's something wrong. There's something very wrong."

"Where do we go now?"

"Let's go see Une."

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

A/N: It's been such a long time since I've written Gundam Wing. I forget how much fun it is to write for.

If you're not familiar with the story of Robin Hood, you should go look it up. It really is a great story.

But in case you ARE a giant fan of the story of Robin Hood, it's important to tell you that I'm not going to follow it exactly. Since I'm modern-izing it, some things will fit, and some things won't. The most important elements of the story will be here, but there will be some things that probably stray away from what you've read.

I hope you'll stick with the story. I have some great plans for it.


	2. What Is and What Should Never Be

Disclaimer – Don't own it. Or Robin Hood.

A/N: I'm so pleased about how well received my first chapter was! I really appreciate all the feedback. I'm glad that people thought that the Robin Hood story was worth… updating.

**For Richer or Poorer**

_So if you wake up with the sunrise,  
__And all your dreams are still as new,  
__And happiness is what you need so bad,  
__Girl, the answer lies with you. _

**Chapter Two: What Is and What Never Should Be**

The Preventer building was located a block away from the Capitol building. It didn't take long to find it. Heero and Duo walked with purpose, and reached the building in a few minutes. It was less impressive than the Capitol building. It was a high-rise with glass plating, which shone like a beacon when the rays of the sun reflected off of it. Colonel Une had probably thought of the building as a symbol of hope. Hope for a better world, a stronger world, where there would be less conflicts and more discussion. In all reality, the leader of the Preventers wished her job didn't exist, and had told the two pilots that before they'd left.

Before entering the doors, Duo stopped. "I'm not kidding, Heero. People are staring at me."

Heero didn't stop to answer. He walked into the building and stopped immediately in the lobby. There was a great empty space, with one desk in the middle. Heero looked around for the Preventer symbol. "This isn't right."

"Are we sure this is the building?" Duo asked, catching up to Heero and standing next to him.

"Affirmitive." Heero walked up to the woman at the desk with such a snarl, the woman cowered in her seat.

"Can… can I help you?" her voice was shaking.

"Where is the Preventer building?"

"Preventer is in this building."

"What do you mean, in this building? This building is solely used for the Preventers." Duo cut in, putting a hand on Heero's shoulder, to reel in some of his anger.

"No, that changed four years ago. The Preventers are now on the top floor."

Heero didn't ask anymore questions. He grabbed Duo's arm and headed for the elevator. The doors opened and enclosed the men in the elevator quickly. Duo hit the button for floor 30, and leaned back against the wall.

"First, we find out that there's a whole decayed, dying section of the capital city. Then Relena won't even talk to us for a whole five minutes, and she's all secretive. Now, the Preventers don't have a whole building? Heero," Duo turned to his companion. "there is something very wrong here."

"I know."

The elevators doors opened, revealing a spacious room with a high ceiling and cheaply carpeted floors. In the back of the room, the Preventers symbol caught the rays of the sun and twinkled slightly. Duo's face was screwed up, as if he was about to sneeze. But Heero knew different. The once proud and bustling, the Preventer headquarters was a figurative wasteland. The emptiness of the floor was punctuated with several rows of desks. Most of them had photos and a laptop on, but the seats were vacated.

"I'm expecting at tumbleweed to blow through here at any second." Duo muttered, eyes surveying the empty floor.

Heero walked out of the elevator and through the maze of desks with such purpose, Duo figured he must know where he was going. Heero didn't give a second look to the desks with had newspaper clippings strewn across them. Duo walked quickly behind Heero, but out of the corner of his eye caught some of the names on the desks. Engraved on cheap-looking wood were names he didn't recognize, but a few he did. He almost stopped and did a double-take when he saw "Sally Po", but kept walking.

Heero was only interested in what was in front of him. He walked past the desks and towards the back of the office. Far from being the mission obsessed teen Duo had met five years ago, he realized Heero's mind was probably elsewhere. He figured that Heero was probably dwelling on the unusual and unsettling meeting with the Foreign Minister. He finally stopped in front of a door with Lady Une's name engraved on a gold plate plastered to the front.

He didn't bother knocking.

Forcing the door open, he walked into the office. The brown haired Colonel looked up at the invasion with a steely glare. It softened a bit when she recognized her intruders. "Gentlemen. There was a rumor you were back in town." She her desk situated in the back of the large room. There were no actual walls behind her, just panes of glass.

"More or less," Duo smiled genially.

"What the hell is going on?" Heero didn't bother with small talk. He never had, and as the head of the Preventers mused, he probably never would. She sat back in her chair and dropped her pen onto her desk. She met Heero's eyes.

"In what capacity?"

"The world. There's something wrong with it."

"In my opinion, there's always something wrong with the world."

Heero growled his response. He wasn't pleased.

Une gave a small smirk. "You boys have been gone for a long time. Things have changed."

Duo scratched his head and cast a knowing look to Une. "Yeah, we can tell. The Preventers only have one floor, and it's empty."

"What's going on? You're keeping us in the dark" Heero rudely interrupted Une and Duo's conversation.

"I don't know where to start. Here, sit down." The two men obliged her request and sat in two uncomfortable brown chairs across from her desk. Both men looked ill at ease. "What do you already know?"

"When we left, you had the Preventers. The world was at peace." Duo answered when he looked and saw that his companion had chosen to be mute.

"Well then, you've missed quite a lot. When we found out that Mars could sustain life, you know that President Richards jumped on the chance. Vice Foreign Minister Darlian drafted the bill and it was quickly approved. But then again, you have to remember, after the whole mess with Dekim Barton, the world was ready for a change. The President chose a group of people who were highly qualified to accompany him," Une gave a respectful nod to the two men across from her, but the gesture was not returned. It didn't matter to Une, who continued. "You two, President Richards and many others set off for Mars. I suppose you could say that when you left, is when things fell apart."

"Because we left?" Duo asked, his tone skeptical.

"More because President Richards left. With the President gone, the power fell to his Vice President, John Prince."

"I've never heard of him." Heero said bluntly.

"Of course you haven't," Une grimaced. "He really only gained power and infamy after President Richards left." She uncrossed her legs and leaned on the desk towards Heero and Duo. "He got everyone to believe that he needed more power. I mean, the type of indisputable power that only a dictator has."

"Like Treize had?" As soon has he'd said it, Duo wished he hadn't. Une's brown eyes narrowed and temporarily lost their kind stare.

"Mister Treize was nothing like Vice President Prince." She replied coolly. She continued as if nothing had been said. "He slowly weeded out the Senate. He took out people who were loyal to President Richards. I believe he forced Marquis Weyridge to retire. He leaked a rumor to the press that the Marquis was senile. It didn't take much. The Marquis has been in politics quite a long time. All the Vice President needed to do was to wait for the Marquis to contradict himself. And that's what he did." Une added the last part ominously. "The Senate now consists of people who are loyal to the Vice President… or rather, his money."

"I don't get it." Duo shook his head. "When we left for Mars, President Richards didn't relinquish power to this, Prince guy."

"Of course he didn't. The Vice President took the power. He convinced the people of ESUN that he needed emergency powers, and that he should take over the duties of the President. All it took was a terrorism scare to frighten people into submission. You see, gentlemen, fear tends to make people trust authority. They assume that surely someone else has the situation handled." Une made a soft sound of disgust, then added, "The general public is inexcusably predictable."

"So, he took President Richard's duties… then scared the world into submission," Duo tallied on his fingers then sighed. "Makes me wish I never came home from Mars."

Une smirked. She looked over at Heero. "You're quiet." She remarked. "Out of disgust?"

Heero's eyes shifted from a spot on the glass just behind Une. Just because he hadn't been looking at her, Une got the distinct impression that it didn't mean that Heero Yuy wasn't listening. In fact, she was positive that he was already making a strategy in that magnificent head of his. "Mostly." He remarked. The comment came out meaner than Heero had meant it.

"Please don't be too harsh on those who have resisted the Vice Preisdent's general takeover. There have been a select group of people who refuse to submit to his will." She hung her head. "However, we have been extremely unsuccessful as of late."

"Is that why there aren't any Preventers here?" Heero asked, nodding to Une's door and behind it, the vacated office space.

"Partially. First of all, our budget was severely cut three years ago, when the Vice President started pruning the Senate. Preventer exists to warn the government of potential terrorist threats, and general covert illegal activities. However, he's the only real threat to peace. Why did he need us to tell him that everyday?"

"Why can't you guys just take him out?" Duo asked out of frustration more than anything.

"Ignorant as ever, I see." The foreign voice made both men turn around. They found the former pilot of the Nataku standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised. Wufei's face was unreadable. He stood tall in his Preventer uniform, with an amorphous lump in his side pocket, which Heero immediately recognized as a gun. His black hair was still tied back in a neat ponytail, but it was a little longer. Wufei looked the same as Heero and Duo had left him five years ago, but his face was a little older. It gave the air that he had seen and done a lot of things in their absence.

Instead of frowning, Duo smiled. "It's good to see you, Wufei."

He didn't return the statement, but nodded curtly to the braided pilot. "Colonel, you'll need to do some damage control. These two have gone to see the Foreign Minister."

Une's eyes widened, but quickly tried to hide her surprise. "Thank you Wufei." She wrote something quickly on a piece of paper on her desk. "Did anyone see them?"

Wufei grimaced. "Gisborne."

Une's gaze faltered for a moment, and then she heaved a great sigh, as if this were the worst possible news. "I'll take care of it." She then looked to Heero and Duo. "If Gisborne knows you're here, then there will be trouble. You shouldn't have gone to see the Foreign Minister." Her last statement was made under her breath, which she didn't mean for Heero and Duo to hear.

"Why shouldn't we have seen Relena? It's a free country." Duo was indignant. Heero was silent.

"No, Mister Maxwell, it is _not_ a free country. It is a heavily guarded, heavily watched country, where you can be punished for not following certain rules. I'm surprised the Foreign Minister chanced seeing you."

"I'm not." Wufei spat the statement as if he had tasted something particularly foul, and cast a knowing look at Heero as he said it.

"You two can't go see the Foreign Minister anymore." Une stated, writing another inscrutable note on a piece of paper, without looking at them.

"What are we, the plague?" Duo said acidly.

Une looked up from her paper. "Yes." She said unceremoniously. "You two are Gundam pilots. You are bringers of revolution. And that is a nasty word in this administration."

"He's a Gundam pilot," Duo pointed behind him at Wufei. "And I don't see you limiting who he can see!"

"Officially I'm not." Wufei cut in. Duo turned uncomfortably in his chair to look at him. "My files have been deleted. There's no evidence that I am, or ever was a Gundam pilot."

"Classy." Duo snorted. "I happen to be proud of it. The God of Death isn't afraid of a little criticism."

"Criticism has nothing to do with it." Wufei retorted. "Is has to do with keeping myself, and others safe. Think about it, Maxwell. We ushered in a new world and essentially brought down a dictatorship. Prince is afraid of us. He thinks we could try it again."

Duo and Heero were silent, obviously drinking in Wufei's unpleasant and undoubtedly truthful words.

Une stood up from behind her desk and walked around it. She handed a piece of paper to Heero. "Here." She forced the paper into his hand. He looked at her for explanation. "You can live here for now. It's not permanent, but until we can find you a safe place, it will be out of the Vice President's reach. It's in the financial district." She continued to stand in front of Heero. "I also need you two to leave the Foreign Minister alone. She's under enough pressure without you two complicating it." Heero made no gesture that he'd understood.

"I don't want your charity." He responded when he looked at the paper and the address written on it.

"But you need it."

Heero didn't retort. He simply stood up and nodded his goodbye. Duo followed him, a grim expression overtaking his normally jovial features. In that moment, he really did strike Une as the God of Death. He nodded at her as he followed Heero. "We'll be in touch, Colonel."

"Hopefully so, Mister Maxwell."

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

Dusk had fallen on the Peacecraft mansion long ago. The mistress of the house was currently sitting on the couch in her den, reading a book without registering any of the words. Her eyes darted back and forth from the pages to the clock on the wall. Time seemed to move slower tonight. It was usually ten before she registered time at all, so consumed by her work. But tonight was different. Tonight, she was expecting visitors.

She finally forced herself to concentrate on her book at 9 o'clock. She got very little reading done, but by the time the clock struck 10, she had tackled a few chapters. As she set down the book, she realized that she would probably have to reread the chapters, seeing as none of it had sunk in.

Relena Darlian got up from the sofa and absentmindedly went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. She glanced at the clock. Five after ten. He'd never been late before.

_v-v-v-v-v-v_

After avoiding light sensors, movement detectors, and razor wire, Duo Maxwell was sure that the Peacecraft mansion was better guarded than any mobile suit factory he'd ever invaded. He stared up at the rose trellis that was like a ladder up to a balcony. Heero had already taken to testing its stability.

"Should I even ask how you know all of this?"

Heero looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You knew how to get past the motion sensors. You knew the right place to go through the fence. You know that climbing this… white thing… is going to get us straight to Relena's room. So I repeat… dare I ask how you know all of this?"

Heero glared warningly at Duo through the twilight. "Drop it."

"I'm just saying…"

"I know what you're just saying. And I'm telling you to drop it."

Duo rolled his eyes and watched Heero climb up the lattice on the side of the house. When he was sure it was safe, Duo climbed after him.

Opening the doors from the balcony to the room, Heero made a mental note to tell Relena that it was entirely too easy to penetrate her home. He walked into her room, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. Duo, who was right behind him, followed closely. So closely, in fact, when Heero stopped, Duo crashed into him.

"Ok, you have _got_ to stop doing that. Or I'm going to put a bell on you."

Heero put a hand up, signaling quiet. The room was dark, but it was definitely a girl's room. There was a bed in the middle of the room, draped in a pink quilt. Two bedside tables were on either end of the bed. One held a clock and two picture frames. Heero tried to make out the people in the photos, but the darkness kept their identities a secret. Heero looked around, searching for Relena. One door in the room was ajar, and from the reflection he caught in the mirror, it was her bathroom. She had a vanity across from her bed, which was suspiciously neat. Heero suspected she rarely used it. He walked further into the room, when something caught his eye.

On top her perfectly made bed was a small teddy bear. Emotion caught in his throat, but his face didn't show it. He didn't have long to dwell on the teddy bear. Footsteps echoed through the quiet house. Heero signaled for Duo to move into the shadows. Duo complied, moving closer to the wall. He was obscured by the shadow of the vanity.

The door opened, and a hand flicked on the light switch. The room was flooded with light. The perfect hiding spots Heero and Duo had procured were lost as all of the shadows were removed from the room. They stood face to face with Relena Darlian, surprise etched on her features.

"Heero!" She looked around, obviously shaken. "What are you doing here?"

Heero's brow furrowed. "You said to be here at ten. Were you not expecting us?"

"I - " Relena looked around and then shook her head. "I just figured you'd use the front door."

Duo smiled and punched Heero in the shoulder. "I can't believe you made me jump through those hoops."

Heero was not amused. His dark expression stayed fixed on Relena. "You owe us an explanation."

Relena nodded. "Would you like to sit down?"

Heero didn't respond, and Duo took his cue from his partner to keep silent.

"You've been to see Colonel Une, I've been told."

"Yes."

"How much did she tell you?"

"Enough."

Relena sighed. "You're going to have to give me more than that, Heero. I don't know where to begin."

"Tell us about this Prince." Duo cut in, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Relena took a deep breath. "His name is John Prince. He took office when you left. President Richards thought that Prince could handle it. So, Prince took over, with every intention of keeping the President in the loop. But about six months after the Mars Terraformation project started, things went bad." Relena gathered her hands in her lap. She glanced around the room. The two men suddenly became very aware they were in a girl's bedroom. Duo tried not to look around the room, keeping his eyes focused on the door right behind Relena.

"Would either of you like a cup of tea? We could continue this conversation somewhere that isn't my bedroom." Her comment caught them off-guard. They followed her out of the room and down the stairs. She led them into a white tiled kitchen. The light shone of the linoleum, making the clean floor sparkle. It seemed impossible that she had the time to clean the kitchen. Duo idly wondered if she had a staff and why we was all alone in the house that night.

Without a word, she poured two cups of tea. Heero and Duo sat down at the table that was in the center of the kitchen. Duo watched how stiffly Heero took the tea cup that was offered to him. He couldn't be more uncomfortable, Duo mused.

Once Relena sat down, she continued the story. "Six months after you left for the Terraformation project, there was a scare. A bomb threat in the Senate. The Preventers caught it before it caused anyone any real danger, but to say the least, it scared people. The general public thought this was the start of another war. There were a few copycat crimes, bomb threats to government buildings. This was when Vice President Prince was voted emergency powers." Relena played with the handle of her cup, but she kept eye contact with the two men.

"In times of great fear, there is a tendency to trust authority. However, humanity put its faith in the wrong person. The Vice President kept his emergency powers, along with accumulating others. He took control of the Senate. He forced out everyone who was loyal to President Richards. He blackmailed some; he made the Marquis Weyridge look old and decrepit." She said the comment with a hint of malice in her voice, but it wasn't displayed on her features.

"Yeah, Une told us about that."

"It was very tragic. The Marquis is still very sharp. He isn't senile."

"What about you? Weren't you in the Senate?" Duo asked.

Relena smiled ruefully. "I was forced to 'respectively resign'."

"What? How?"

"He threatened to find and convict my brother for crimes against humanity."

"They'd have to find Zechs first."

Relena nodded, but smiled sadly. "I'm sure they could. The Vice President has the entire ESUN at his command." She took a sip of her tea. "With people only loyal to the Vice President, or at least loyal to his money, nothing is accomplished. People lost hope in the Senate, and then in politics altogether. It's hard to be disappointed in something that much. I doubt that people even believe in democracy anymore. They don't elect the Senate, and they have no control in the government."

"So if you're not in the Senate, what do you do?" Heero asked, dark eyes searching hers.

She didn't flinch. "I'm the Foreign Minister. I'm the intermediary between countries and the colonies."

"Prince doesn't trust you with much, huh?" Duo smirked sardonically.

"I think he sees me as a threat. He thinks I know the location of all of the Gundam pilots."

"Do you?" Heero asked.

"Yes." She answered coolly. "He also thinks I will try and reclaim my title of 'Queen of the World'."

"That's absurd." Duo couldn't help but smile.

"Well, so is he. He keeps a close eye on me. He thinks any day now I'm going to call the Gundam pilots to my aide and become Queen of the World." She said with a small smile and a flippant hand gesture. She was trying her best to be sarcastic. Duo smiled. Heero did not.

"Who watches you?" Heero's gaze narrowed, thinking of someone watching Relena from that shadows.

"You met him. Today, in my office."

"That slimeball?" Duo was incredulous.

"His name is Guy Gisborne. He's the Chief of Police for the city, and he's the Vice President's right hand man. As far as Lady Une can tell, they have tapped my phone lines and installed a camera to tell who gets off the elevator to go to my office. Gisborne is very smart. But he's not paid to be smart, he's paid to be loyal to the Vice President, which he is."

"You seem to know an awful lot about him." Heero brusquely remarked.

"He likes me." She said matter-of-factly.

"Likes you?"

"Yes, Heero. He likes me. He wishes to date me. He finds me agreeable."

"I knew what you meant." He growled.

"I wasn't sure." She replied frostily. She turned to Duo, as if he was the only one in the room. Heero bristled. "Gisborne is cunning and ruthless. And now that he knows you're back, he's sure to make your life hell if you get in his way. He's the law around here. He's thrown entire families in jail."

"For what?" Duo was shocked.

"Debt. The taxes are out of control. The Vice President keeps levying taxes. He says that they go to the President in Mars."

"That's a lie." Heero cut in. She looked at him.

"Of course it is. But it's hard to disprove and easy to believe. No one knows what you're doing up there. When the Vice President tells the public he knows what's happening on Mars, they believe him."

Heero and Duo shared looks of deep loathing. They turned to Relena. "What about people who have relatives on Mars? Surely they know the truth." Duo said, shaking his head.

"Think about it. If they speak out, they'll immediately be silenced. Maybe the next day, Gisborne will seize their house, maybe the Vice President makes it illegal to talk about the Terraformation project. These people have a lot to lose if they speak out."

"How convenient for Prince." Duo scoffed.

"The President wouldn't stand for this if he knew about it." Heero said, eyes blazing.

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" She asked, her eyes returning his intensity. "'If he knew'. It takes three weeks for a transmission to get to Mars. Once he finds out, it would take him more than two months to get back to the Earth. But he can't leave. The Terraformation project is still in its infancy. If he left it, it would collapse. The funding would cease, and the workers would start returning home."

Relena shook her head and broke eye contact. She stared at the glass in front of her. Her index finger traced the outline of a rose on the side of the glass. Nothing was said for a long moment.

"How could this have happened?" Heero asked sharply, commanding her with his voice to look at him. When she did, her face was stern.

"You left me to govern a world that needed constant attention. You left me to form a government that was still in its infancy. No one's tried democracy in years. I'm only one person, Heero. While you left for Mars, the rest of us were trying to instill a lasting government."

The two silently stared at each other. "I expected-"

"More?" Relena cut in, brows furrowed, eyes starting to fill with tears. Duo looked away. Her words were meant to cut into Heero, but they dug into him as well. They had left, thinking the world would be a Democratic paradise when they returned. It was far from it.

He didn't answer. The three sat in silence, heavy with emotion.

"What do you expect me to do?" Heero finally asked.

"Help me. Fight. Do something."

"I promised I wouldn't fight anymore. I promised I wouldn't kill anyone."

"Yes. I remember. Those were the last words you spoke to me." Her tone was harsh. She closed her eyes, and tears threatened to spill out from behind her thick lashes. Heero looked away, he seemed too ashamed at her truthful words.

"Fight how?" Duo asked, seeking a way to break the silence.

She looked up at him. "Fight for the poor, for those who don't have a chance."

Duo sighed and smiled a bit at her. "We should leave."

She nodded. "Yes. You should." She looked at Heero. "Good luck."

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

Duo let Heero lead them out the front door of the Peacecraft mansion, down the street, through the vacated downtown, and into the destructed area that had greeted them as they entered the city.

"What was that address Une gave you?"

Heero looked up as if Duo had interrupted his thoughts. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and wordlessly handed it to Duo. He walked ahead of Heero. They found the building easily. Standing tall, it was a building which had most of its windows. Those it had lost were clumsily boarded up with planks of wood. On the top of the three story building, there was a decaying sign that proclaimed : _Sherwood Appliances, est. 189_

"It's a good of place as any, I guess." Duo said, desperate to break the silence between him and his partner. Duo was used to Heero's silent demeanor, but this was unnatural.

"It's fine." Heero mumbled.

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

"We should look for a suitable place to live, Heero." Duo said the next day with a furtive glance at his companion, hoping his mood had improved overnight.

"Hn." Heero growled his compliance.

Their travel took them through the city. They walked past several buildings. Duo hit Heero's shoulder several times, but it seemed Heero didn't care much about lodging. By the second hour of Duo suggesting places to live and Heero shrugging them off, Duo sat down on a bench near the city's park. He watched two kids swing gaily. He cast a scowling look at his partner. It wouldn't hurt him to be a little more amiable, Duo thought as he resisted the urge to hit Heero.

"Please! Please don't!" the cry rang through the park. Heero and Duo looked up. The two kids on the swings jumped off immediately and ran out of the park. The area, which had been filled with people, was suddenly empty. Duo saw the source of the cry was across the playground, in front of a large apartment bulding. There stood a young woman, with a little girl clinging to her leg.

"We warned you." The calm voice held an air of contempt. Heero stood and walked across the park toward the young woman. Upon closer inspection, Duo realized that it was Guy Gisborne accompanied by several armed policemen. "We told you that if you didn't pay, this would be the consequence."

"But I – I – I can't p-p-pay!" the woman was sobbing now. The little girl looked on the verge of tears as well. "My husband is on M-M-Mars! I work as much as I can-"

"I've heard it all before." Gisborne said, his tone impatient. "I don't care for your reasons. I care that you haven't paid your taxes. Don't you think your husband needs the money to terraform Mars? Aren't you letting him down?"

"No!" the woman cried, her eyes wide. "P-p-please, Mr.Gisborne. Please! Have pity."

"I'm sorry." His lip curled, and his bright green eyes shown with glee. "I'm fresh out of pity."

"Fresh out of kindness too, huh Gisborne?"

Gisborne turned to find Duo and Heero standing there, looking severe. He merely smiled. "The famous Gundam pilots. How lovely to see you. Do you admire how we do business now?"

"It's sickening." Duo spat. "And you're the one who should be taken off to jail."

Gisborne smirked. "However unlikely that'll be, I'll take it into consideration. I am the Chief of Police, you know." Gisborne looked at Heero, then at the family. "I hear you're looking for somewhere to live, Yuy." He jerked his head towards the building behind him. "Lucky for you, a spot's just opened up."

The woman behind Gisborne gave a choking sob.

Heero glared at him. Gisborne smiled. "But then again, if you take this apartment, I'll just be back here next week evicting you. How lucky of me."

Duo moved towards Gisborne, but Heero placed a hand on his shoulder. The policemen formed a loose circle around Heero, Duo and Gisborne.

Gisborne took his attention off of Heero and Duo. "Let's get moving." He stared at the woman. She sobbed and grabbed her suitcases. She hurriedly walked past Gisborne, gulping and sobbing as she went. Her daughter walked behind her. The little girl held a teddy bear close to her chest, eyes on her shoes.

Gisborne slid his foot over the pavement. The little girl stumbled over it and tumbled to the ground. Droplets of blood formed on her knee, and her face scrunched up with pain and unshed tears. The mother looked back and saw her daughter on the ground next to Gisborne. She gasped and let out a soft cry. "Sophie!" she whimpered.

Heero watched the girl tumble to the ground. The teddy bear fell out of her hands and rolled to the ground and settled at Heero's feet. With her cry of pain, he was forcibly reminded of that little girl he had inadvertently killed so long ago. The memory attacked him like a disease, and he suddenly felt crippled. The little girl's cry tore into him like knife. He hardly realized he'd taken his gun out of his jacket pocket and aimed it at Gisborne until he heard five other soft clicks of the safety being put into place.

"Smart move, Yuy." Gisborne was bating him. The shaft of the gun gave off an eerie shine in the daylight. Gisborne wasn't looking at Heero's gun, but rather in his eyes.

Heero clicked back the safety on his gun. "Let them go back into their house."

"No."

"Let them go back into their house." He repeated.

"No." Gisborne smiled. "You're outnumbered." A soft click near Gisborne's ear made his green eyes widen with surprise.

"And I've got a gun to your head." Duo said harshly.

Gisborne's demeanor lost all of its humor. "You're in over your head. You're outnumbered."

"I bet I could get this bullet halfway through your brain before these idiots had a chance to act." Duo breathed angrily, his hand steady.

"I wouldn't take that bet." Heero added calmly.

The five policemen that surrounded them kept throwing nervous looks to their superior. Gisborne didn't move, nor did he draw a weapon. He merely kept eye contact with Heero.

"You're making a big mistake, Yuy."

"Let that woman back into her house. And clear her of all debts." Gisborne didn't respond. "Now."

For a moment, it looked as if Gisborne was contemplating if he could get out of this situation. He looked at the policemen surrounding them. "Let them back in." The men looked at their leader as if he'd sprouted three heads. "Do it!"

The men were in a rush to unlock the door to the front of the building. The woman walked quickly past the men her daughter in tow, casting a look of thanks towards Heero.

"How do you think you're going to get out of this, Yuy?"

Heero didn't answer. He raised his gun and tilted it to the left. Firing one round, it went cleanly into a policeman's shoulder. The other policemen scurried, frightened they would be next. Duo took the disturbance as his chance to hit Gisborne in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Gisborne fell forward and landed with a soft thump on the concrete. The two men aimed their guns at the policemen.

"My recommendation to you is to run and hide. Cause this isn't over." Duo said, a hint of a smile on his face.

The four remaining men ran toward their squad cars and left. Heero and Duo turned toward the passed out policeman, bleeding on the pavement, and Gisborne.

"I suppose we're not going to hear the end of this one." Duo said, glancing at Heero.

"No."

"We're probably going to be outlaws."

"Yeah."

"And here I thought I'd like returning to the Earth."

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

Whew! Long chapter.

I tried to explain a lot. A lot, a lot. If you still don't understand, I'm sorry. I'll try and have a timeline:

- A.C. 197 Heero, Duo, President Richards and others leave for the Mars Terraformation project.

- A.C. 197 Vice President John Prince takes over the duties of President Richards.

- A.C. 197 Bomb scare in the Senate

- A.C. 197 Vice President John Prince is voted emergency powers.

- A.C. 198 – 199 Prince gains more power. Gisborne is appointed Chief of Police.

- A.C. 199 Vice President Prince starts to enact more taxes.

- A.C. 199 Vice President Prince starts to get people to leave the Senate. Marquis Weyridge is one of the many he forces out.

- A.C. 199 Relena Darlian is promoted to Foreign Minister and asked to respectfully resign from the Senate

- A.C. 200 Preventer budget is severely cut.

- A.C. 201 Heero and Duo return from Mars.

Hopefully this is helpful.

For everyone who's waiting for some 3x4 action, please be patient! It's coming next chapter! I promise!

Thanks for sticking around!


	3. Houses of the Holy

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

A/N: I appreciate you guys sticking through this one. Thanks for the continued support!

**For Richer or Poorer**

_Said there ain't no use in crying. _ '_Cause it will only, only drive you mad _

_Does it hurt to hear them lying? _

_Was this the only world you had?_

**Chapter Three: Houses of the Holy**

The Sherwood building had a single eerie light on the top floor. It seemed like a beacon in the darkness. The light was coming from a laptop, where Heero sat. He was sitting in a dingy bedroom, which suggested the owner of the store once lived above it. The white walls had turned another shade due to age, deterioration, and lack of attention. The hardwood floors had a thin layer of dust on them, and were chipped in some places. The queen sized bed occupied one side of the wall, and a desk which Heero had placed his laptop was adjacent to it.

The sparse décor was calming to Heero, who was used to bedrooms with nearly nothing in them. Because of the war and living on Mars, neither Heero nor Duo needed much to survive. On the laptop, newspaper articles were pulled up on the screen. Heero's eyes flitted over the screen at top speed, trying to soak up all the information presented to them.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked, standing in the doorway. He leaned on the maple-colored frame of the door. There was no door to the bedroom. The rusted hinges suggested the door had been broken some time ago. He walked into the dimly lit room and stood behind Heero. "Darlian to leave the Senate," Duo read over Heero's shoulder.

"I'm doing reconnaissance." Heero replied, closing the article on the computer and bring up another article with the headline: _Tax Increase, 'Mars Needs Our Help,' claims Prince._

Duo's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. He surveyed the room for a moment and turned his attention back to Heero. "What are we going to do about food? And clothes? And basic hygiene?"

"We'll get by."

"Really?" Duo asked skeptically. "You don't have a plan?"

"We've gotten by with less." Heero replied clicking out of one newspaper article and clicking on another labeled: _Gisborne to Replace Knighton as Police Chief. _Heero grimaced and his jaw clenched.

"That's not the point, Heero. The point is that I'd like to eventually take a shower."

Heero didn't answer. He continued to scan the computer.

Duo rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless, you know that, right?" He walked behind Heero and sat on the bed. "Are we going to stay here?" Duo asked with some trepidation. He glanced at Heero who looked like he hadn't registered his question. The question hung in the air until Heero finally spoke up, his back still to the braided pilot.

"We have to."

"Not really. We could leave, you know." Duo looked sideways at Heero. "Get out of here. We've been on the run before. Well, at least, I know _I_ have. It wouldn't be any different from the war five years ago."

"We shouldn't have to run anymore." The sound of clicking keys filled the room and Duo didn't respond. "Besides," Heero started and paused as if he wasn't sure he wanted to finish his sentence. "I have people I promised to protect."

"Go back and see her, Heero." Duo said, taking the opportunity to give Heero his opinion. "I'm sure she'd like it."

"I'm not going to bother her." Heero effectively ended the conversation by getting up and walking out of the room. Duo put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the bed, lost in his own thoughts.

It wasn't until five minutes later that Heero reentered the room. Duo looked up. Heero didn't look at him, and gave no impression that he wanted to continue the previous conversation or any conversation, so Duo let it, and his head dropped. They existed in silence for a long time. It was the sound of crunching gravel that brought Duo out of his reverie.

He walked cautiously to the window. The shades were drawn, but Duo could see out of the slits in the plastic. The curtains made a soft swoosh sound as he leaned up against them. He looked out into the deserted area. "You think we look a little suspicious with this light on?" He asked the question knowing that Heero probably wouldn't answer him. He was right. Duo turned to leave the window, but a figure caught his eye. "Shit," he hissed. He looked to Heero. "Cut the light, there's someone in the street."

Heero immediately closed his laptop and fingered the gun on the desk. Duo got close to the wall next to the window and looked out at the approaching figure.

A blond girl was walking down the street glancing nervously behind her. Her hair blew in the wind, momentarily obscuring her vision, and scaring her half to death. She quickly searched the windows for any sign of light. She clearly hadn't seen them in Sherwood. Duo strained his eyesight to look closer. "She's familiar." He whispered. Heero moved stealthily to the window and looked out of it.

Heero's voice was a low growl. "That's Relena's secretary. We met her the other day."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Duo moved away from the window, anxiety gone. Both men moved to the stairs and down to the front door. Heero carried his gun and tucked in the back of his pants.

The young girl, Marietta, was walking through the street, clearly panicked. She desperately searched each vacant window for some shred of light, for some sign of life. A voice behind her stopped her and sent chills down her spine. "You shouldn't be out here."

Heero was standing behind her, arms folded, eyes blazing with an unknown emotion. Marietta jumped and took a few steps back. "I – I – I was asked to come out here."

"By who?" Duo asked, appearing from the shadows of Sherwood. Marietta's eyes widened and her face paled as if she was going to faint.

"Miss Relena," she answered, holding a shaking hand out with a slip of paper in it. "She asked me to give this you."

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

Duo walked into the grocery store feeling very self-conscious. The paper Marietta had given them read only an address and a time. She had told them that Relena wanted to meet them where the slip of paper had stated. The grocery store wasn't far from the Sherwood building, where Heero and Duo were hiding out. Duo made his way past the sleepy clerk who barely looked up. The clock read half past midnight. The grocery store was mostly deserted expect for employees working third shift.

He walked through the produce aisle and down an aisle of dry goods. The store was empty. He looked around and kept walking through the aisles. He finally saw her in the soup aisle. She was holding a can of tomato soup, examining the ingredients. She had a shopping cart next to her filled with random goods and vegetables. Her blond hair was loosely tied back and she looked natural. She was wearing a loose sweater and jeans. She had grown up in the five years since Duo had seen her. The change looked good on her. She seemed more mature. He walked up to her and stood next to her. She looked as if she hadn't noticed him.

"You know, it was awful dangerous to send your secretary to give us a message." His tone was half joking and half serious.

She didn't flinch and it mildly surprised Duo. She merely put the can of soup on the shelf and reached for another. "How else am I supposed to talk to you? You boys have made yourselves enemies of the state. Your little stunt the other day put you on Prince and Gisborne's most wanted list." Her eyes stayed focused on the can of soup.

"What were we supposed to do?"

"Preferably? Not shoot a cop."

"Well then, how were we supposed to make a flashy getaway?"

Relena gave a small suppressed smile and briefly looked at him. "You're on thin ice now." She returned her glance to the soup. "They're out looking for you."

"How did _you_ find us?"

"I have connections with people."

"Like Une?"

Relena nodded and put down the soup. "If I'm seen talking to you, it could be very dangerous for both of us." Duo backed away a few feet and pretended to be looking at the instant soup mix. "I thought Heero would come."

Duo was very glad that he wasn't looking at her at that moment. He sucked in a breath. "He couldn't make it."

"More important things to do?" Her voice threatened to lose its composure and gave the impression that this was a significant injury to her.

"I think he's ashamed," Duo said quietly. He turned to her and found her looking the other direction. "We're both ashamed." He added. Relena faced the soup, nodded and put a can into the cart.

Their conversation died and Relena moved farther down the aisle. He followed her. "I have something that might help you." She said softly.

Duo smiled. "Are you aiding outlaws?" He looked at her and their eyes met.

Relena smirked. "I wouldn't think of it like that. I'm giving my friends some information." They shared a smile and looked away. She took a small piece of plastic and set it on the shelf. The plastic made a clank sound against the metal. "On that flash drive, there is some valuable information about your comrades and friends." She pushed a lock of sandy blond hair out of her vision.

Duo raised an eyebrow but didn't look at her. "Friends?"

"You wouldn't call Hilde Schbeiker your friend?"

Duo felt for a moment as if he was punched in the stomach. Hearing her name sent a shock through his system. He hoped his face didn't visualize his feelings as he tried to recompose himself. "You know her?"

"I met her when I was on Libra. I tried to keep in touch with her while you were gone. I suppose we have a common bond."

Duo tried to steady his voice. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be better when she knows you're back."

Duo felt a wave of guilt wash through him. He looked away and gripped a can of soup very tightly. The cheap metal threatened to give away in his hands. He released it and set it back on the shelf.

"The whereabouts of your comrades is on here. Trowa has been living in the city. We've had tea."

Duo thought about this for a moment. "I didn't know Trowa drank tea."

"There are a lot of things about Trowa that you don't know."

Duo looked at her incredulously. Relena didn't glance up at him. "He's been very good to me these past few years." She said almost nostalgically, finally glancing at Duo. His eyebrows disappeared into his bangs and his mouth opened slightly. "Not like that." Relena responded quickly to the look on Duo's face. He let out a breath and shook his head.

Relena moved down the aisle, but left the flash drive on the shelf, hidden in between cans of soup. Duo slyly picked it up and followed her, sure to leave at least two feet between them.

Relena gestured to her shopping cart. "All of this is for you. I've left some money in there, so don't worry about paying for it."

"Why are you doing this for us?"

She stopped and turned to him slightly. She looked at him. "You have to eat."

"No," He shook his head and stared more intently at her, trying to evoke the answer with his stare. "Why are you doing this for us? The sneaking around, the information, sending your secretary out in the middle of the night to give us a note."

She didn't answer right away, but when she did, it was quiet. "I thought the answer was obvious." She whispered, trying not to look Duo in the eyes. She focused on a spot on his forehead. Her hands were balled up at her sides and her eyes threatened to spill emotion down her face.

Duo immediately understood. "You still feel this way about him? Even after all this time?" She looked away. Duo looked at her and suddenly wished that he hadn't asked the question at all. He'd spent five years avoiding the topic with Heero. Every time he had brought her up, Heero would close up and be impervious to any other type of questioning. Duo mentally smacked himself.

"Yes." she answered so quietly that Duo wasn't sure he had heard her. But the look on her face clearly answered the question. She blinked the mist from her eyes and turned to leave.

"He wanted to write." Duo called after her. She made no gesture to prove she'd heard him. He didn't think she had, until he looked at the fists at her sides. Her manicured nails were digging into her palms. Her knuckles were dangerously white. She turned away from him.

"There's money in the cart. I'll find a way to contact you when I can." Her voice was tense. She walked away from him, and left Duo to wonder what he'd gotten himself into. He used the self-checkout lane. The lethargic cashier looked at him briefly but didn't say anything as she drifted back to sleep. Duo left the grocery store with weeks worth of food and the sinking feeling he'd upset Relena Darlian.

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

It was three days later that Duo and Heero went into town. The spring sky was blue with dots of clouds. Heero walked down the street with a watchful eye. As they walked down the streets with guarded glances, they realized they weren't being jeered. The people that passed them by gave them small smiles or quick pats on the shoulder. Duo gave Heero a quizzical glance as one woman ran up, quickly hugged him and ran away. They walked into an outdoor market, hoping to get away from the populous of the town. They went into an alley between a cart selling apples and one selling watermelons. People didn't seem to notice as the two men ducked into the alley. Duo looked down and saw a newspaper.

"'Wanted: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell'" Duo read quietly, nudging Heero. He looked over. "Apparently there's a warrant out for our arrest. Shit, there's a bounty too. So why the hell are these people smiling at us and not turning us in to the police?"

Heero shrugged, taking the paper from Duo and scanning through it.

Duo looked out in the crowd of people, trying to find a police officer. He looked towards the intersection and gasped. Walking down the street, hands in his jeans, was a man that looked an awful lot like Trowa Barton. Duo's eyes followed the man's movements. They were fluid, and the man passed through the crowd while simultaneously blending into it. Duo had a hard time keeping his eye on the man. Unconsciously, he moved out of the safety of the alley and followed the man, as if transfixed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Heero growled, watching Duo walk into the crowd. Duo kept his eyes on the man. He waved a hand to quiet Heero.

"I think I see…" He trailed off and kept walking. Heero quickly followed his comrade. They weaved in and out of the crowd on the street, in pursuit. Duo squinted to see the man. He walked ahead of Heero, struggling to keep up with the suspicious Trowa-looking man. The street sign flashed DON'T WALK, but Duo paid no heed. Heero grabbed his arm forcefully as Duo tried to step onto the street while the hand flashed dangerously at him. Duo looked back at Heero for an explanation and Heero pointed to the sign urging them to not walk. The man turned slowly and looked at his pursuers. His eyes were bright green and he raised an eyebrow at Duo.

The light turned green and a steady flow of traffic took the man away from Duo's vision. A large truck passed and Duo strained to see behind it. When it passed, the man was gone. The street sign announced it was safe to walk again, but Duo didn't continue his brisk pace. He walked languidly down the street, disappointed.

"What the hell, Maxwell?" Heero breathed. He looked around to see if anyone else found Duo's actions out of the ordinary. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was looking their way.

Duo looked up at Heero, surprised. "You didn't see him? I swear to God I just saw Trowa."

Heero didn't say anything, but looked around like the former pilot would jump out from around the corner. They walked down the sidewalk in silence. Duo stared at the ground and Heero looked straight ahead, silently searching for enemies.

"If you follow me, you'll get me in trouble. Not to mention, it'll attract attention to yourselves. Which I'm sure you don't want." The voice stopped Heero and Duo mid-step. They looked over in the vacant alley. Trowa was leaning on the opposite wall, with a smirk on his face.

"I knew it was you!"

"Get in the alley, Duo. You'll attract attention to yourself." Trowa said, turning his back on them and walking down the alley. They followed.

"Where have you been?" Duo asked excitedly, as he and Heero caught up with Trowa.

"Not here." Trowa kept walking, as if he was ignoring them. They followed him through the alley to another street. This one had significantly less people on it. Those that traveled on it stared straight ahead and didn't seem to notice three men emerging from the alley. Trowa led them to an unmarked building with thick red curtains in the windows.

Once they were inside, they saw that it was an empty café. There were small tables set up with wooden chairs. The room was dark and humid. Very little sunlight filtered through the red velvet curtains, but the lamps on the table made up for it the best they could.

"Do you live here?" Duo asked, surveying the empty place.

"Upstairs."

"What is this place?" Duo was looking around at the paintings hung on the deep red walls. The paintings were eclectic, ranging from modern to Renaissance. There were framed newspaper clippings hung by the door.

"It's a coffee shop." Trowa took a tea kettle and a cup from one of the tables and poured himself a cup. "Would you like something to drink?"

Heero shook his head and stared at Trowa. "You look different." He said as a greeting.

Trowa raised his eyebrows in interest. "I should hope so. It's been five years." He replied, taking a sip of his tea. He did indeed look different. He wore his hair a bit shorter, but it still stylishly masked part of his face. His face was longer and older. Trowa looked as if he'd been through quite a lot in the last five years, but he wore it well. He was taller, now looking eye to eye with Heero. At twenty-one, Trowa looked like that man he had been destined to become. He was tall, lean and subtly muscular. The loose blue shirt hid his physique, but the way he carried himself spoke more than a flex of the arm ever could. He sat at a table and gestured for Heero and Duo to do the same.

No one spoke for a long moment. "You two are the toast of the town, you know." Trowa finally spoke up. It wasn't because he was trying to break an awkward silence. Trowa spoke as if everything he said was meant to be said at that exact moment. It was not forced or good-natured, it was just a statement.

"I think we're less like the toast of the town and more like fugitives." Duo replied, watching Trowa's face for a reaction.

Trowa shrugged. "You're more like heroes to these people."

"How?" Heero asked, arms folded.

"Think about it, Heero. These people have been trampled on for years. Then a few days ago, you two come in and challenge Gisborne. It gave people hope."

Trowa watched Heero carefully for a moment, then took a sip of tea. "You've been gone for an awfully long time, Heero." He said it meaning it as a fact, not an accusation.

Heero bristled. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. It just means that you've been gone a long time. Things have changed."

"So I keep hearing." Heero said under his breath, staring intently at Trowa who didn't flinch.

Trowa nodded even though Heero didn't pose a question. "You've seen Relena, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Duo answered and instantly realized the question wasn't aimed at him. He sunk in his chair a bit as Heero cast him a scathing look.

Trowa noticed the exchange and smiled a bit. "She's changed, hasn't she, Heero? Didn't give you the grand welcome you were expecting?" His tone held the slightest hint of arrogance. Heero looked at him, anger rising from his chest like bile. It threatened to spill out of his mouth, but he ground his teeth together to keep it in. Trowa's expression was goading him, trying to coax an answer out of him.

"It shouldn't matter to you." Heero said through clenched teeth.

Trowa shrugged and turned to Duo, efficiently defusing the situation with the turn of his head. "You were following me. You obviously wanted to track me down. Relena told me that she let you know where I was. I assume there's a reason you were trying to seek me out."

"Do you talk to her a lot?" Duo asked more for Heero's benefit than his own. He could tell that his friend was stewing in anger in the next chair.

"Occasionally. She was a great help to me in a time of need." Trowa's response was vague, but it wasn't meant to be. Trowa never shared more than he needed to.

"Did she help you with that girl? The one in the circus with you?"

Trowa gave a small smile. "Catherine?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Are you still with her?" Duo was unsuccessfully trying to peek into Trowa's personal life.

Trowa gave Duo a confused look. "Catherine is my sister."

Duo looked defeated. "Oh. Well … what's she doing these days?" he tried desperately to recover from his faux pas.

"She's married. That's the reason I'm living here. I didn't want to bother her and her husband. They were starting a new life together, and I wanted a change."

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

Trowa shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No. She's my sister. I've already said that, Duo. I dislike repeating myself."

"So you don't have a girlfriend?"

Trowa rolled his eyes again and stared at Duo. "I'm assuming there's a question you'd like to ask me. I'd rather you just ask it than asking me inane questions about Catherine."

Duo opened his mouth but word didn't come out. He bit his lip. "Did you date Relena?" He blurted out. Heero's blazing glare burned a hole through Duo.

Trowa looked confused again. "Of course not." He looked at Heero and smirked. "She's not my type."

Duo breathed a sigh of relief. "Then why are you so close to her all of a sudden?" he asked, a bit rudely.

Trowa was stoic. "She helped Quatre get to the Earth safely."

"Why was that a favor to _you_?"

"I'm dating Quatre." The words were said so matter-of-factly that Duo didn't register them at first. He merely nodded. As the words sunk in, Duo's eyes widened and he choked on some non-existent liquid. He coughed and spurted, holding the table for support. Heero looked at Duo as if he had contracted the plague. When Duo looked back up at Trowa's expressionless visage, his eyes were watering from his coughing fit.

"Dating?" he repeated through deep gulps of air.

"Dating." Trowa repeated.

Duo looked at Heero who seemed unfazed. "Why are you so calm about this?" Duo demanded, shoving Heero a bit.

He looked at Duo, impassive. "What should I care who he's dating?"

Duo looked at him incredulously. "You were about to kill him a minute ago because you thought he was dating Relena!"

"That's not true." Heero recanted.

Trowa looked at Duo as if he was a misbehaving toddler in a restaurant. He sat with arms folded, waiting for Duo's next tantrum.

Duo shook his head as if to shake the mental picture out of it. He looked up at Trowa.

"You're dating Quatre." He stated, but clearly wanted an answer.

"Yes."

"So, you're gay."

"I suppose so."

"And we're outlaws."

"According to the government."

"Shit." Duo ran a hand through his hair. "Things need to stop changing."

Heero cut through Duo's outburst. "Look, Trowa, we're not here to discuss your sex life."

"I would hope not."

"I want to propose something to you."

Trowa looked Heero up and down, sizing him up. He nodded. "I'm listening."

"We have to fight Prince." Heero declared in a low voice that was less heroic and more hostile. "These people are drowning in debt. This whole democracy is suffering because we weren't here and unified to stop it."

"Shouldering a lot of the blame, I see."

"It's ours to shoulder." Duo spoke up. "We left. Like cowards." He frowned as he said the words. "We came back and expected everything to be great. Well, that sure couldn't be farther from the truth."

"These people need our help." Heero looked Trowa in the eyes. "They're being robbed blind by a corrupt government. They're no better than Oz."

"So you're going to steal from the rich and give to the poor?" Trowa asked, his question mixed with skepticism.

Heero shrugged. "Yeah."

Trowa's eyebrows rose. "Lofty goal."

"It's not impossible."

"No. Difficult," Trowa mused, "but not impossible."

"Join us." Heero said, eyes locking onto Trowa's. Trowa held the stare, and folded his arms across his chest.

"You want me to become a fugitive?"

"It's not for us, Trowa. It's for those whose lives are being ruined by this government."

"I'll join you,"

Duo smiled and jubilantly hit Heero in the shoulder.

"I'll join you," Trowa repeated focusing on Heero and raising his tea cup to his lips. "If you can tell me that this whole operation isn't about Relena." Trowa's eyes were piercing, but Heero didn't draw back.

"It's not."

Trowa nodded slowly and took a sip of his tea. "Then you've got yourself another fugitive."

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

Heero and Duo returned to the Sherwood building that night and prepared for Trowa. They would need more beds in the house. It was three stories tall and only had one bed. There was a cot in the small living room outside the bed that Duo and Heero had been taking turns on. Every other night, they would switch and one would get the bed and the other would sleep on the cot. Neither was particularly comfortable, but they made do. With the money Relena had given Duo at the grocery store, they went out at odd periods of the night to get supplies. They found that going to an outlet store at midnight meant they were the only ones there, and could avoid suspicious questions.

The only time they'd had a run-in with the police was when an armored truck rolled through the street and past. According to the papers they found on the street, Gisborne had placed a bounty on their heads and grievous consequences followed anyone who was caught helping them.

Trowa moved in the following day. In true soldier style, he brought minimal clothing and supplies. He unpacked his small backpack onto the cot Heero and Duo had bought. He sat and pulled out a book and started to read.

"Heero, I am going nuts just sitting around here." Duo exclaimed as he sunk further into his cot.

"Read a book."

"Why aren't we out screwing around with Gisborne?"

"There's a time and a place for that."

"Can it be now?"

Heero cast Duo a look and turned back to the computer. There was silence except for Trowa turning a page. "There's a truck passing by near here tomorrow." Heero suddenly spoke up.

"Great! Let's rob it!"

Heero rolled his eyes. "I found this information too easily. Either Gisborne wanted us to find this, or his security system is full of holes."

"His security isn't the only one who that's full of holes." Wufei's cruel voice rang through the building as he stood at the top of the stairs. "None of you heard me enter this," he looked around disapprovingly, "shack."

Heero stood up upon hearing his voice and held his gun level with Wufei's heart. Duo stood as well. Trowa looked up from his book, but didn't leave his spot on his bed. He simply looked amused.

Wufei looked around. "How welcoming." He sneered, eyes finally resting on the gun that was pointed at his chest.

"What did you expect?" Duo spat, sitting back down on his cot.

"I expected you to be better protected," Wufei's comment was aimed at Heero. "You're the most wanted fugitives in the entire Earth sphere and you're all just sitting here in an abandoned building."

"So give us something better to do."

"That's exactly what I'm here to do."

The three men looked at Wufei in interest. The Preventer smiled and smoothed his uniform. He stood at the top of the stairs in his khakis and green jacket as if he owned the place. Wufei looked at Heero.

"In two days, Prince is opening a new jail. There's going to be a huge outdoor ceremony, which will be attended by the government's top officials." Wufei brushed some dust off of his shoulder, knowing that the pause would increase the dramatic nature of his statement. It worked. Heero, Duo and Trowa had never looked so alert.

"You know, gentlemen, I'd say this would be an excellent place to show up unexpectedly." Wufei suggested, with the trace of a smirk.

Duo smiled. "You're saying we should crash the party?"

Wufei shrugged. "It's what any good outlaw would do."

_v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v_

John Prince sat at his desk, scowling. He was a tall man, at least 5'11''. He wore a sleek black suit. The tie matched the pinstripes on his jacket, giving the impression that he didn't dress himself, but made sure he was dressed professionally. He wore a ring on his left hand and another on his right, both filled with stones. Prince smoothed his gray-streaked brown hair in an angry way.

Guy Gisborne sat across from him in a plush leather chair, staring at Prince lazily.

"This can't continue, Guy." Prince barked, breaking the silence.

"We're doing the best we can, John, but I can only do so much." Guy drawled and shook his head. "This city is too big. I can't comb every building for him."

"I knew this would happen." Prince said cracking his knuckles in a nervous way. "I knew that Darlian would call them here. I want the city on full alert."

"John, this isn't the way to handle this."

Prince glared at him. "And why exactly, are you so calm about this?"

"Because I have a plan," Gisborne rolled his eyes. Prince's jaw clenched.

"Are you going to explain this plan or are you going to treat me like a child?"

Gisborne recognized the tone and his voice lost its calmness. He sat up in his chair. "John, I can't comb the city. I told you that. But what I can do is lure Heero Yuy out of his hole."

Prince relaxed in his chair a little. "Lure him out?"

"Exactly. We'll put on a big production. We'll let him know you're going to be there, and I'm going to be there. It'll be nice and big. And public."

"I don't want it to be public, you idiot. I want to kill him."

"Well if we lure him out in public, we can arrest him."

A smile crept across Prince's face. "Excellent." He nodded and leaned farther back in his chair. "Most excellent. Now I remember why I keep you around, Gisborne. Not only are you smart, you're a little bit evil."

Gisborne shrugged off the compliment with a roll of his shoulders. He checked his watch. "I have to be going." He got up to leave.

"Going to see Darlian?" Prince was goading him and smirked. Gisborne froze and stiffened. He turned around, looking as cool as possible.

"No."

Prince shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"I have to go. Yuy is more important than Relena."

Prince smiled and shrugged, knowing it infuriated him. "If you say so." Gisborne turned his back on him and started to walk out. "Just make sure that's actually the case." Prince's tone changed and became more menacing. Gisborne turned again and saw Prince looking stern.

"I mean it, Guy. Heero Yuy is our first priority. Your love affair with the little princess comes second."

"Yes sir." Gisborne saluted and left the office with a scowl, green eyes blazing.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I hope you enjoyed!


	4. No Quarter

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing

A/N: I should have probably warned y'all that there will be 3x4 in this story. I don't really want to make it the biggest couple, so if yaoi isn't your thing, then don't worry about it. 3x4 is supported in this story, but it won't be rammed down your throat. Not to piss anyone off, but I don't think there will be much 3x4. I'm sorry to those whom I've alienated with this pairing, but it's what I've chosen to go with this story.

Thanks for sticking by it!

Side Note: Many thanks to the best roommate and beta a gal can ask for in **mafuyu hotaru.**

**For Richer or Poorer**

_They carry news that must get through,  
__To build a dream for me and you  
__They choose the path where no-one goes.  
__They hold no quarter. They ask no quarter. _

**Chapter Four: No Quarter**

On a perfect, clear night, an armored truck rolled through the quiet streets of the desolate financial district. The driver didn't stop when he thought he saw a shadow. The district had been deserted for years. He must have been tired. He drove quietly, but a little more on edge. He glanced around, paranoid now. He looked to his left and saw nothing. He looked to his right and saw nothing. He silently berated himself for being silly. He turned his gaze to the road again and slammed on the breaks.

In the middle of the road stood a tall man dressed in jeans and a green tank top, gun in hand, pointed at the windshield. So amazed at this sudden reveal, the driver stopped the truck. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out of it to get a better look.

"Hey, buddy!" he called out. "What's the big idea?"

"We're going to have to take this truck," The voice came from behind him. He looked over and saw a smirking, braided man had jumped onto the driver's side platform and was now pointing a gun at his head. He looked frantically and saw he was surrounded. There was another man standing outside the passenger window. His bangs covered half of his face, but he was clearly not to be trifled with. He too was carrying a weapon.

The driver threw his hands up. "Hey, man, I'm not looking for trouble."

The man who had stood in the middle of the road came up to the driver's window. "You're carrying stolen property," His voice was strong and masculine. It made the driver shiver in his seat.

"Stolen property? No, these are the taxes."

"Exactly."

"I didn't steal them, honest. I'm just doing my job. My job is to drive these to the capitol building."

"And deliver them to Prince?"

"Yeah."

The man shook his head and raised his gun. "Not anymore. This cargo belongs to the people who live here. This is now our property."

The driver's eyes widened. "Hey man, if I come to the capitol building with an empty truck, Gisborne's gonna kill me."

The braided man spoke. "And if you don't give us the taxes, Heero's gonna kill you."

The driver's eyes expanded to the size of small moons. "You're Heero Yuy?" He crossed himself. "Oh shit. Oh God, please let me get out of this."

Heero lazily rolled his eyes. "I won't kill you as long as you give us this truck."

"I appreciate the situation, man. Sir. Mister Yuy." The driver was rambling now, fumbling over his words, glancing nervously at Heero. "But either way I'm in some deep shit. If I don't deliver this truck to Gisborne, he'll murder me."

The braided man grinned. "I've got a compromise."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Gisborne stood on the stairs of the capitol building and checked his watch for the ninth time. He cursed under his breath. The truck was late. He started to pace and got his radio out of his belt. "Where the hell is that truck?"

He received no answer. He waited for a moment then began pacing again. The radio crackled and a voice filtered through. "Captain Gisborne? Um… you're going to want to come and take a look at this…"

v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Gisborne arrived at the designated spot minutes later. He found several squad cars parked around his armored truck. He pushed through the idle police officers and made it to the truck. He found his lieutenant. "What's going on?"

The lieutenant sighed and bit his lip. "We've been had."

"What?" Gisborne didn't let him elaborate. He pushed the lieutenant out of the way and made it to the truck. He looked inside and found the driver bound and gagged in the front seat. Gisborne cursed and ran to the back of the truck. He swung the doors open. Nothing greeted him but the empty cargo, and a piece of paper on the bottom of it.

Gisborne picked it up. It was a wanted poster for Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. He turned it over and read what was scrawled on the back. _This is just the beginning._

He crumpled the paper up and threw it into the back of the truck. It bounced off a wall before landing. He slammed the door shut and stood there, seething.

His lieutenant came up to him. "Sir, what should we do?"

"Find them. And then kill them."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Relena tapped her foot in the elevator. The ride was going much too slowly. She smoothed her blue blazer and picked lint off of it. She fumbled with her hair, tying it up, then letting it hand loose. Around floor twenty, she let it fall limply down her back. When the elevator landed on her floor, she got out and walked towards her office. Her secretary was absent from her desk. Relena looked at the empty space oddly, but ignored any questions floating around in her mind. She walked into her office, shutting the door behind her.

Heero Yuy stood in her office, studying the books on her shelf. He was dressed in jeans and a collared shirt, looking comfortable, and not at all like he was being hunted down like a criminal. He barely recognized her presence when she walked in.

She suddenly couldn't move. Damn him for looking like he belonged, and not to mention handsome, in her office. Who did he think he was? Her breath caught in her throat, but she forced herself to regain composure. "What are you doing here?"

Heero didn't look at her. "You're missing some."

"What?"

He turned to her. "Books. You're missing some very good books in your collection."

Relena stood, bewildered. "You… you came to criticize my book collection?"

"No."

She shook her head and walked to her desk. She looked around, searching for something. She found the newspaper easily and walked around her desk. She handed it to him.

"You see this? You're front page news. Apparently you're the new celebrity." She shrugged and gave him a hint of a smile. "I suppose I should be thanking you. Now that you're back, the press has given up trying to stalk me."

"How wonderful. I'm glad I've rendered that service to you." His voice was monotonous, but Relena knew immediately by the playful glint in his eye, he was doing his best to be sarcastic.

She fought the smile that threatened to spread across her face at his attempt at humor. She shook her head slightly and broke the eye contact. She was quickly learning that eye contact with Heero Yuy was a very bad thing to do.

"The point is you gave quite the blow to Prince. What did you steal, around five thousand?"

"Five thousand, four hundred and twelve." Heero corrected her, his body stationary, but his eyes following her movements.

She narrowed her eyes at his correction. "I'm sure you didn't sneak into my office at great risk-"

"Great risk to who?" he cut her off and the playful glint left his eye. He was all business now.

"To me, Heero. If they find you here,"

"They'll do what?"

"Well, arrest me for treason for one thing. Being seen with you or Duo has now become the most punishable offense in the entire Earth sphere."

"I'm honored."

"You should be careful."

"What, and take the fun out of it?"

She didn't recognize the humor for a moment and she stared at him as if he'd just spoken another language. His face didn't show emotion, but his sarcasm was biting. She took a step back as if she'd been hit.

"This is a joke to you?" she asked, offended.

His eyes narrowed. "Absolutely not."

"You could've fooled me! You've snuck in here, and you're cracking jokes!"

There was a knock on the door. Heero looked at the door and then to Relena. She looked worried. _Hide, _she mouthed. She left him to the task and went to answer her door.

Guy Gisborne stood at the door in full uniform. His brown hair flopped boyishly across his eyes. He brushed it out of the way. He bowed slightly before entering her office.

"Miss Darlian," he greeted as Relena shut the door behind him. "Your secretary was gone, so I knocked." His green eyes pierced her and followed her every move. She was walking away from him, her back turned to him as she tried to catch her breath. Relena finally turned and gave him a small smile.

"How nice of you to visit me, Captain Gisborne."

He looked around the room. "I thought I heard voices." His eyes swept the room looking for the source. Relena's gaze raced around the room trying to find Heero before Gisborne did.

"I was on the phone." She lied, nervously looking around the room.

"You seemed angry." The only thing he was looking at now was Relena.

She looked up at him. "I was on a business call." She backed up a step. "Was there a reason for your visit?"

"I'm not allowed to visit you?" He asked. The question was teasing, but by the way he asked, she could tell that he wanted a real answer.

Relena feigned a blush, which wasn't hard. Her pulse was racing, and with the knowledge that Heero was hidden somewhere in the room, the temperature of the office had seemed to be raised several degrees. "Of course you're allowed to visit me, Captain Gisborne."

"I'd prefer it if you would call me Guy." He tilted his head down with a small smile, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Of course." Every moment he wasn't looking at her, Relena's worried blue eyes swept the room looking for a sign of Heero's hiding location. She had to give the former Gundam pilot credit; she couldn't seem to find him.

"I came by to speak with you about the event tomorrow." He brought her back to reality and the conversation at hand.

"Oh?"

She finally found him behind her massive curtains in the far corner of her office. The sunlight streamed through the window, casting a shadow in the corner. She wouldn't have seen him at all except for the flash of his eyes when he shifted. She gasped a little. Gisborne looked at her and followed her gaze.

"Something alarming, Miss Darlian?"

Relena swallowed thickly. "No, of course not. I just thought I saw something outside." She turned away from the corner and faced Gisborne fully. "You wished to speak to me?" She placed her hand on his arm as she spoke.

In the shadows, Heero's heart started to race, and his jaw clenched. He gripped the fabric of the curtains. He shouldn't have come.

Gisborne nodded, her touch throwing any other disturbance out of his mind. He looked at her manicured hand on his bicep before speaking again. "The event that the Vice President is holding tomorrow. I was hoping that you might accompany me." He looked up at her.

"As your colleague?"

Gisborne's cheeks were tinged pink. "I was thinking as my date."

Relena was suddenly very aware that Heero was staring at her. She didn't need to see him to know he was standing not five feet away from her, waiting for her reply. She looked up at the man across from her, who was watching her with hopeful green eyes. She licked her lips, which were suddenly very dry, and smiled at Gisborne. "I would be honored."

Gisborne smiled. "Wonderful. I can pick you up at your office, if you wish."

"That would be fine." Relena's eyes flitted over to the curtain.

Her glance didn't escape Gisborne this time. He looked at her, then to the window. "Is there something interesting outside?" He looked behind him at the window, then back at Relena. He looked back again at the window, this time, eyes narrowed.

"Guy?"

His face became severe. "I thought I saw your curtain move."

"It must be the wind."

"Is your window open?"

Relena rushed ahead of Gisborne to the window. She sneakily undid one of the screws on the window plate. Gisborne was right behind her.

"You see? It was open." She said, as he tightened the screw she had loosened only moments before. He nodded, but looked at the curtain. He reached out and touched the fabric. Relena held her breath.

"It must have been wind." He murmured as his hand left the fabric, and Relena let her breath out. She smiled when he looked at her.

"Of course." She led him away from the window. With a glance behind her she caught Heero's eye. "What else would it be?"

Gisborne smiled. "You're right." He let her lead him to the door. "I will see you tomorrow, Miss Darlian."

"You may call me Relena. And, I look forward to it, Guy."

He gave her a genuine smile and another small bow. "Tomorrow, Relena."

She smiled as she shut the door behind her. She leaned against it and held her breath until she heard the chime of the elevator. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, Heero was standing in front of her, his expression harsh.

"Don't look at me like that." She said wearily as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the door.

"How would you prefer?" His voice was laced with malice.

She opened her eyes and glared at him. "What would you have had me do? I couldn't just tell him to leave and never come back."

"And why not?"

"Because that's not what a lady in my position does. Maybe you can afford to act on your emotions, Heero, but I can't."

They stared at each other for a prolonged moment before Relena closed her eyes.

He spoke first. "I can't leave you around him. He's dangerous."

"You can't always protect me, Heero." Her eyes were open now. Crystalline blue was crashing into Prussian, and she couldn't look away. He drew closer to her. He raised one calloused hand and brought it to gently touch her cheek. She didn't pull away.

"I would if you'd let me."

She blinked back the emotion in her eyes that threatened to spill. She let herself gently respond to his touch. She closed her eyes and reveled in their contact. It had been too long since she'd seen him, touched him.

"You should go." She whispered, but Heero heard it as if she'd yelled it. She removed herself from his touch and opened the door. "Be careful." She said softly, their eyes meeting one final time. He nodded and left her office.

Relena shut the door. Her knees wobbled and finally gave out. She slid down the mahogany door and collapsed onto the carpet. Nothing restrained her tears now. They fell without pretense, and she let her head fall back against the door.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Duo and Trowa stood in the alley behind the capitol building. Duo checked the clock on the building across the street.

"He's been up there too long." Trowa murmured, as he watched Duo.

Duo nodded, looking up at the fire escape stairs Heero had climbed. "Way too long." He echoed, trying to get a good look.

The two men watched the alley. "How long are we supposed to wait?" Duo asked as the clock across the street chimed three times.

"Until he gets back." Trowa responded, his careful green eyes darting across the street, watching for police.

There was a soft thud behind them. They turned and watched as Heero landed on his feet and dusted off his pants.

"Well?" Duo asked.

Heero didn't say anything. He walked out of the alley and onto the street. Duo looked at Trowa for answers. He shrugged and followed Heero.

"Heero," Duo jogged to keep up with him. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Well did you ask her about the opening?"

"No."

They kept a brisk pace. The sooner they left the city, the better. The financial district was nearly deserted, and the closer they got to it, the less people were around.

"Well then what was the point?" Duo asked him, clearly frustrated. "What did you talk to her about?"

"I didn't talk to her about anything."

"Why not?" It was Trowa's turn to question. His were less pointed, and more interested.

"We were interrupted."

Trowa's eyebrows rose. He walked alongside Heero. "In what way?"

"Gisborne."

Duo stopped. He watched Heero and Trowa walk further ahead of him. He jogged again and ran in front of Heero. He stopped.

"Wait, you're saying you ran into Gisborne up there?"

"Not physically. He came to her office while I was there."

"He saw you?"

"No."

Duo shook his head. "I knew this was a bad idea." He looked at Heero. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

Trowa looked at Heero. "Did you find out anything?"

"Gisborne's going to be at the opening tomorrow."

Trowa smirked. "That's it? That's all you found out?"

"I was interrupted. I didn't get to complete the mission." Heero repeated, throwing a glare in Trowa's direction. Trowa didn't seem to mind it.

He shrugged. "We have very little information to go on, Heero."

"We're going anyway." Heero replied and started to walk again.

They made it back to the Sherwood building in ten minutes, and in complete silence. Duo pushed the door open angrily and watched Heero walk through it. He glared. Trowa walked past. He gave Duo a calming stare.

Duo pushed the door closed with such force that it shook on its hinges, which wasn't hard to do. The building was old. The hinges had traces of rust. The wallpaper was peeling. The building was a prime example of the decay that had swept over the city.

They walked upstairs. At the top of the stairs, Heero stopped. He held up his hand and motioned for them to stop as well.

Duo closed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this, Heero." Anger seeped through his voice. His violet eyes flashed when he opened them and looked at Heero.

Heero didn't respond. He crept through the common room. The two cots lie untouched. Trowa's book sat on top of his, the page still folded down.

Heero turned the corner into the bedroom. Trowa and Duo followed him, Trowa on alert, Duo glaring like a child in time out. The three men stood in the doorway of the master bedroom. Heero raised his gun.

A blond man stood in the center of the bedroom, completely aware of their presence. He stood in khakis and a crisp white shirt.

"Hands in the air." Heero commanded.

The blond man did as he was told.

"Show yourself."

Quatre Winner turned around. "Nice place." He grinned.

Heero put down his gun and nodded towards the blond pilot. Duo smiled happily and pushed Heero out of the way.

"Quatre!" he exclaimed, pulling the smaller man into a hug. Quatre pat his back as they embraced. Duo quickly let him go.

"This is cool, right?" He asked, looking at Trowa.

"They know?" Quatre asked, amused.

Trowa nodded. Quatre shrugged and smiled at Duo. "Well, at least I didn't have to tell you."

Duo grinned. "It's good that you're back, Quatre!"

Quatre nodded and sat down on the bed, "It's good to be back. I've been hiding out in space for the last two years."

The three men took a cue from Quatre and sat down. Heero sat on the edge of the desk that held his computer. Duo took the desk chair and flipped it. Trowa leaned on the wall across from Quatre, a small smile on his face as he stared at the golden-haired pilot.

"How did you find us?" Duo asked.

"It wasn't very hard. I was a Gundam pilot too, remember."

Duo smirked. "Yeah, well I thought stealth was my specialty."

Quatre laughed, "I actually talked to Relena." He looked at Heero when he spoke. "She told me where to find you. At least, she told me the area. I surmised it was this place."

"What gave it away?" Heero asked.

Quatre fought a smile and looked at Trowa. "His book." He pointed to Trowa. "I gave it to him. I recognized it."

Heero nodded. "So, other than that?"

"Your security needs work. I still found the place easily enough." Quatre was staring pointedly at Heero. "I assume you're in charge."

"Yeah, I guess he's our leader." Duo rolled his eyes, but smiled. He loosened his white tie. "Except today he royally screwed up."

"Duo," Heero hissed his name to quiet him, but Quatre's interest had been piqued.

"Oh?"

Duo ignored Heero's glare. After all, five years on Mars had lessened Duo's fear of it. "He went to see Relena today. And he got jack out of her. He nearly risked the entire mission." He looked at Heero. "You could've gotten caught!"

"But I wasn't. Case closed."

"You should be careful, Heero." Quatre put in, brushing some of his blond hair out of his face. "This administration, John Prince and Guy Gisborne, they mean business."

"So what are you doing here?" Heero asked, doing his best not to sound accusatory.

Quatre didn't flinch. "I've come to reunite with old friends. It seems the world is in need of our services."

Duo chuckled and nodded at Quatre. "You just couldn't stay away from this life, eh?"

Quatre smiled. "Running a corporation isn't really my thing." He consented.

"Welcome back to the gang, Quatre!" Duo exclaimed getting up from his chair and clapping Quatre on the back.

"We'll have to bring you up to speed." Trowa spoke, commanding the attention of the other three men in the room.

"For starters, tomorrow, Prince is opening a new jail." Duo piped up, turning the chair forwards and sitting in it again.

"Yes, I know. It's all over the news. You three are also all over the news. You nicked about five thousand dollars from Gisborne?" Quatre was impressed. He nodded at the men as he stood up from the bed. The medium sized bed creaked as his weight was removed from it.

Through the dimly lit room, Heero watched Quatre run a hand through his hair. It had grown longer. Grudgingly, Heero realized that Quatre had grown up as well. He had seen Quatre in khakis throughout the war, but never before had they seemed to fit him. Quatre fit in his clothes nicely. He obviously hadn't stopped training. His motions no longer seemed like a grown man was fit into a child's body. He was in control.

"That's not all we're going to do."

Quatre's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"We're going to go crash their little party tomorrow. Due to some lovely information from our damsel in politics, they're going to be presenting the bursary fund to Prince at the festivities."

Quatre looked at Heero and Trowa to confirm. Neither of them shook their head. A smile broke onto his face.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And we're gonna steal it." Duo said, grinning wickedly.

Quatre smiled and looked to the other three men. "Oh man. I've missed this."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

The jail was set up downtown. Due to the overpopulation of the jails, Vice President John Prince decreed that it was necessary to open another one in the city. This jail was close to the capitol building where Prince's office was.

Two streets down, sat a five story threatening metal building. It gleamed in the sunlight, the barbed wire on the fence daring any onlookers to try and breach its gates. Today, there were no prisoners. Today, there would be a celebration. A time for congratulatory speeches. Today, John Prince would stand on a podium, make a speech, receive a copious amount of money and open up a jail that he hoped would one day contain the populous of the city.

There were colorful banners and ticker tape on the ground. Prince was making a spectacle of this. He invited the entire city into the jail. He was mocking them. Come and see, he mocked. Come and see what happens when you don't pay your taxes.

The inhabitants of the city came into the city, because they couldn't resist. There were different booths selling food. To the inexperienced eye, this would have looked like a friendly gathering.

Prince sat on a stage, above the roaming crowd. He fixed the cuffs of his gray suit. The stage was made up to have five chairs on it. He was the only one sitting at the moment. His hazel eyes scanned the crowd for his chief of security.

He found Gisborne, making his way through the crowd, Relena Darlian right behind him. Prince grimaced. Gisborne showed his badge to a police officer at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't have to; his mere glare intimidated the officer and made him move to the side. Relena threw an apologetic look the officer's way before following Gisborne up the stairs.

Gisborne shook Prince's hand in greeting. Gisborne had opted out of the uniform. He was wearing black pants and a white collared shirt. His badge, pinned to his breast, shone eerily in the sunlight. Gisborne's sunglasses hid his eyes.

"Vice President."

"Ah, Gisborne. You made it." Prince looked at Relena and forced a smile. "Miss Darlian. How lovely of you to come."

Relena returned the fake smile. "I was honored to be invited."

"It seems you'll have a great seat for all of the festivities." Prince said, his smile stretching thin.

Relena nodded. She smoothed the dress she was wearing and sat down on the stage in the chair next to Gisborne. He waited until she was seated before he took his. She looked nervously across the crowd. It was impossible to pick anyone out. There must have been thousands of people milling around. The opening was the event of the year. It was a party. It was their last supper, one last hurrah before the steel gates closed concealing all their joy with it.

Two other men ascended the stage and received a warm greeting from Prince. Relena titled her head to look.

"That's the warden." Gisborne whispered in her ear. The uninvited contact sent a shiver down her spine. She looked at Gisborne and tried to hide that his touch was unsolicited.

"Is it?"

"Yes." Gisborne wasn't moving. He seemingly liked the proximity. "And the man to his left is my subordinate. They'll be presenting the Vice President with the bursary fund today."

She leaned forward a bit. "Where is it?" she turned to Gisborne. "I don't see it with them."

Gisborne pointed. "It's under his chair. See?" There was indeed a small metallic box under the warden's chair. Relena swallowed, eyes looking over the box. With it under the warden's chair, there would be no chance in Heero retrieving it.

"Are you worried, Miss Relena?" Gisborne looked amused.

Relena smiled a bit. "It's so unprotected."

Gisborne took his eyes off of her, and Relena felt as if a weight had been lifted. It wasn't crushing her chest, so much as mildly suffocating her now. "No one would dare charge the stage." He said confidently, looking out over the sea of people.

"Not even Heero Yuy?"

Gisborne looked at her quizzically.

"I've been following the matter in the papers." She covered. She found that the more ignorant she pretended to be, the more she got away with.

"What matter?" Gisborne's voice had lost some of it geniality. He was taking her seriously. He wasn't buying her naiveté.

"The robbery. I heard they robbed one of your trucks." She wasn't sure if it was the heat or the pressure that was bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"The papers reported that?"

"I believe so."

"I seem to remember the papers only printed that there were three unidentifiable men. There was no mention of Heero Yuy."

She was caught. She licked her lips and smiled. "Forgive me, Captain Gisborne-"

"Guy." He corrected, green eyes blazing with an indescribable emotion.

"Guy," she continued, averting her gaze. "I must have assumed too much with the article." She searched for the words. "I knew Heero Yuy to be quite the troublemaker. I now know that my assumptions are out of place, and not welcome in your company."

A smile broke onto Gisborne's face. Relena missed it; she was too busy avoiding him.

"Miss Relena," he took her hand and her eyes widened. "I think curiosity is an admirable quality in a woman. Nothing you could do would be unwelcome with me."

She smiled weakly and gave him an appreciative nod. Her eyes scanned the crowd again. This day was going to last forever.

Her prayers were answered when Prince stepped up to the podium. The crowd stopped milling around and looked up. An eerie silence swept through them and they stood, transfixed.

Prince smiled. People waiting to be told what to do. They were his favorite kind. "Ladies and Gentlemen." His voice boomed through the microphone. It seemed to reach every inch of the former Sanc Kingdom. He held everyone's attention now.

"Welcome to the opening. Normally, this would be a small occasion, but I wanted to make it public, so that the world can see how proud we are of our judicial system. This jail represents power. It represents commerce. It represents the citizen's willingness to accept change."

The crowd stood still.

"Tomorrow, this jail will open. We've spared no expense, because we believe in protection. Once you go into this jail, there will be no coming out. The city will be safer for it. What matters to me is that every citizen is protected. With the increase of criminal acts these days, one can not be too safe or careful."

Relena's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. It was lucky that no one was looking at her.

"Criminals have been roaming our streets. And it is our duty to make sure that they are detained. I am speaking of one such criminal, and his group of bandits. This man threatens the entire Earth sphere with his misdeeds. I am speaking of course of Heero Yuy."

There was a murmuring through the crowd.

Prince raised his voice. "Because of this injustice he has caused, security must be raised. And to keep all citizens safe, taxes must be raised. We need to be on the lookout for Heero Yuy."

"There's no need for that," Heero didn't need a microphone for his voice to reach the masses. Every head turned and found Heero Yuy standing in the middle of the crowd. Duo, Trowa and Quatre stood at his side, staring at Prince. "I'm right here."

Prince grimaced. "Yuy. How nice of you to join us."

"It's the least I could do."

"Giving yourself up?" Prince asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"No. I'm issuing you a warning."

"Me? You're issuing me a warning?"

The sea of people parted as Heero walked forward, the other pilots in tow. He stopped when he was five feet away from the podium. Guy stood and drew his gun. Heero looked over and snorted.

"Do you think that scares me?" he asked Gisborne.

Gisborne glowered.

Heero looked over and locked eyes with Relena. He smirked at her. She gave him a defiant stare for a moment, but lost it. She smiled at him, silently laughing. Gisborne followed Heero's stare and looked at Relena. She immediately frowned and tried her best to glare at Heero.

"Well, you seem to have an answer for everything." Prince drawled, cold hazel eyes locking onto him. "But do you have one for this? Officers!" Upon his words, a squad of police officers rushed through the crowds and formed a circle around the four men. Duo, Trowa and Quatre reacted and crouched into a fighting stance. Heero didn't move.

"I'm going for the money. You keep them busy." Heero ordered quietly, eyes flickering to the three men at his side.

"It's what we're best at." Duo replied, giving his grave friend a smile. "We can do this, no problem."

"I know." Heero looked at him, giving his friend a nod. "That's why I'm leaving it to you."

Duo smiled genuinely at his friend's small show of respect.

Heero stepped forward. Duo, Quatre and Trowa arranged themselves, ready for a fight. The three men were back to back.

"Well, this looks familiar." Duo said, directing his comment at Trowa and Quatre as the police closed in.

"Outnumbered in a situation with a small chance of escape and a high risk of injury?"

"Yeah."

Quatre grinned. "You didn't miss it?"

Duo knew the blond pilot was smiling without looking at him. "Are you kidding? I freaking live for this."

"You know, we do have an edge." Trowa spoke up, eyes glimmering with mirth that the other three couldn't see.

"Is that so?" Quatre asked, indulging him.

"Yeah. We are Gundam pilots."

Duo nodded and smiled. "Too true."

With that, Duo lunged forward and hit a police officer in the chest, taking him down. People screamed and the crowd scattered. People rushed around to get out of the way. A small circle was made through the crowd as the three men fought their way through police officers.

"Trowa!" Quatre called out, his eyes directing Trowa where to look. He moved to the side and avoided the butt of a gun crashing onto his head. The culprit faltered, and with a push from Trowa's elbow, fell to the ground and didn't get up.

Duo had his hands full with two officers. They held their guns level with his heart. The three danced in a dangerous circle.

"Stay where you are!" one demanded.

Duo smirked. "What, and die? You wish!"

The officer narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Duo ducked down and watched the bullet that was meant for him hit the other officer in the side. The officer looked horrified. Duo stood and punched his across the face. The officer went down, and Duo looked down at him. "You underestimated me."

A few feet away, an officer grabbed Quatre from behind, making sure he couldn't move. Another officer shoved the butt of his rifle into Quatre's stomach, making the blond pilot groan in pain.

"This is what you get!" the officer cried as he shoved the butt into Quatre's stomach again.

"Quatre!" Trowa cried as he fought off two men.

"We've got the weak one here!" the officer cried, malicious smile on his face.

Quatre's eyes narrowed. He brought his arms down, hard. The officer was forced to let go. Quatre turned around and hit him square across the jaw. "I'll show you who the weak one is." He hissed, pushing some stray blond hair out of his face. He bent down and picked up the felled officer's rifle. He turned and pointed it the officer who had hit him. "Back away."

The officer did as told, and more. He ran the opposite direction.

Through the chaos, Heero had made his way to the stage. He ran up the stairs, taking down officers as he went. He made it to the stage in record time. Heero looked up and saw Prince glaring at him from behind the podium. "Gisborne!" he cried. Heero moved to grab the bursary fund from under the warden's chair. The warden had already moved away from the stage and had fled into the safety of the jail itself. The silver case sat unprotected under the chair. Heero reached for it.

Gisborne didn't need the order. He was already halfway across the stage. Before Heero could react, Gisborne's fist collided into his face. Heero fell to the floor. "I owed you that much for stealing from me. Now we're even" Gisborne snarled.

Relena jumped from her chair as soon as Heero was hit. She moved towards the action, but stopped once she reached Prince's hiding place behind the podium. There was no sense in going further. "Oh no." she whispered, as she watched Heero go down.

At her words, Heero looked up. He looked at her for a moment, and she stared back, worried. Gisborne turned his head to see what Heero was looking at. With movements so quick, Gisborne didn't seem them right away, Heero grabbed the silver case. He held onto the handle and launched it upwards. It collided with the side of Gisborne's face, and he fell to the ground.

"No." Heero said, breathing heavily. "Now we're even." Heero brought his hand up to wipe the small trickle of blood that had escaped from his mouth. He looked up at Prince. "I'll be taking this."

A bullet lodged itself into the podium. Prince gave a scared jump and then glowered at Heero.

"This isn't over, Yuy!"

"I'll be looking forward to our next meeting." Heero said, his hand gripping the silver box tighter. Another bullet whizzed into the podium. Prince jumped and crouched lower.

Gisborne moved and groaned.

Heero stared at him as if he were trash. He descended the stairs and made his way through the crowd. He found his comrades easily. Trowa and Duo were fighting off two men, and Quatre was nearby. "Let's go!" He called to them. With a few last shots, the officers they were fighting went down, and the pilots ran after Heero though the crowd.

Gisborne stood up shakily. He hobbled down the stairs and after Heero.

"Stop them!" Prince cried, now emerging from his spot behind the podium. "Stop them! They have the bursary fund! Shut the gate!"

But they were too quick. The four men saw the mechanical barbed wire gate closing and sped up. Heero got through first, followed by Quatre and Trowa.

"Duo!" Heero called, as he saw the braided pilot messing with a metal switch. "Come on! The gate!" he called. Duo nodded and slipped past as the door started to shut. They stopped to catch their breath outside the gate as the officers and Gisborne caught up. The door slammed shut.

They smirked at Gisborne through the barbed wire.

Gisborne was breathing heavily, but found the strength to glare. "This isn't over. Open the gate!" he called to his men.

"It isn't opening!" an officer called back. "The opening mechanism! It's been short-circuited!"

Duo gave a mock bow. "That would be me."

Quatre and Trowa gave Duo a congratulatory clap on the back and he made a show of accepting their thanks. Heero smirked and looked at Gisborne.

Gisborne's eyes burned. "Don't worry, Yuy. We'll catch you."

"Don't bet on it." Heero said, eyes narrowing. He looked at the confused people still inside of the jail area. "Those people are not your toys, Gisborne. And we will rid the earth of your type of scum."

Gisborne hit the fence in anger.

The four pilots smiled at his frustration. Heero signaled them, and they started to run away from the jail.

Trowa lagged behind and looked at Gisborne. "Have we got your attention yet?" Trowa gave an uncharacteristic smirk and ran to join his comrades.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Ha ha! Finished! This is kind of a record for me. This is really the first epic I've tried, and I must say, even if I don't get my point across, the chapters are epic in length. Geez.

Thank you for carrying on with this. I appreciate all of the support you all are so gracious to give.


	5. In the Evening

Disclaimer – If I owned Gundam Wing, I wouldn't have any student loans.

AN: Welcome back! I thought I'd take the time to tell all my readers how much I appreciate them and their commitment to this story! I would like to point out, though, that whereas I absolutely love the BBC's version of "Robin Hood", I'm not following their storyline. I'm trying to follow the fable of Robin Hood. In the most general terms: the Disney story. With the fox.

Proofed by (and many thanks to): **mafuyu hotaru**

**For Richer or Poorer**

_Oh whatever that your days may bring  
__No use hiding in a corner,  
__Cause that won't change a thing  
__If you're dancing in the doldrums, _

_One day soon, it's got to stop_

**Chapter Five: In the Evening**

Night had fallen over New Port City. Lights were flickering and illuminating the houses on the street. Between the buildings, there was a certain amount of shadow, which could effectively hide any human being. Several people rushed down the sidewalk without a second glance at the alley to their right. It seemed as though it were invisible.

Luckily, Trowa Barton knew where to look.

Walking calmly down the sidewalk, he turned down the alley and found Heero, his blue eyes surveying the street.

"Did you complete the mission?" He asked, his gaze flickering to Trowa and back out onto the street.

"Yes." Trowa moved and stood next to Heero. They existed in silence.

"Where are they?"

"Duo's houses were further down." Trowa answered, his head nodding the way Duo had gone. "And Quatre's a humanitarian. He probably struck up a conversation with each house. He can't resist helping people."

"The mission was the drop off the money. That's all."

Trowa looked at him. "You're asking us to refuse their thanks?"

Heero stiffened. "No. I just don't want us to be caught."

Out of breath, Duo turned the corner into the alley and was greeted by his two stoic friends. "Well don't all congratulate me at once." He said, doubling over.

"What happened?"

"Oh you know, I thought I'd take a nice jog back here, get my blood moving." Duo huffed sarcastically and stood up straight and put his hand on the wall. When neither Heero nor Trowa responded to his sarcasm, he rolled his eyes and explained himself. "I ran into some of Gisborne's guys."

"Did you lose them?"

Duo glared at Heero. "Of course I lost them. Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Did you accomplish the mission?"

"Yup. The taxes have been returned to their rightful owners!"

"So you left the pouch of money on everyone's doorstep, like I told you to?"

"Heero, I'm not five. You don't need to check up on me and make sure I did everything right." Duo said, rolling his eyes.

"Where's Quatre?" Trowa asked, looking at the street as if he could see through walls.

"I dunno. He was on the opposite part of the street."

"We have to find him. It's taken him too long."

As soon as the words were spoken, the blond man in question ducked into the alley. Unlike Duo, he wasn't out of breath at all. He looked at the three men and smiled. "Finished."

"That took you too long." Heero responded as his greeting.

"I wasn't caught." Quatre pointed out, walking further into the alley, casting a furtive look at Duo.

Duo threw his hands in the air. "I wasn't caught either!"

"You were close." Quatre said with a grin as he leaned up against the brick wall.

"Me, the master of stealth, the God of Death, could never be caught by these idiots."

Quatre shook his head, smile still on his face. "All I'm saying is that you should be careful."

"I'm always careful." Duo said, narrowing his eyes, playfully.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

Duo was the first to ascend the steps up to their hideout. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs, he looked to the cots. There was a man standing near the window.

"What…" Duo's voice trailed off and he halted, stopping everyone else on the stairs.

The man turned around and stepped into a patch of light.

"I assume you call this home sweet home." Wufei said, gesturing to the house.

Duo sighed and continued up the stairs. "Would you all just stop doing that? Every time I climb these stairs it's like someone new is going to be up here."

"Then you should get a better hiding space." Wufei deadpanned, watching each man climb the stairs and settle around him. Quatre and Trowa sat down on a cot. Duo sat on top of a dresser, and Heero stood.

"I assume you're here for a reason." Heero said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I'm not here to bring a housewarming present, so your assumption would be correct."

"Since when are you funny?" Duo asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Right around the time you become an idiot." Wufei snapped.

"Har har. What a comedian." The braided man rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head, glaring at the Chinese man.

"So what brings you here, Wufei?" Quatre asked, trying to break the tension.

"I've come to warn you." Wufei looked at Heero. "Well, mostly to warn him."

Heero showed no signs of being worried. He calmly stared at Wufei. "Is that so?"

"Your stunt two days ago got everyone's attention."

"Then it served its purpose." Duo interjected.

"Not the robbery," Wufei said, his eyes stayed focused on Heero. "Your stunt on the stage."

"There was nothing out of the ordinary. I took the bursary fund and quieted Gisborne."

Wufei smirked and folded his arms across his chest. "So you're choosing to play dumb?"

It was like watching a tennis match. Trowa, Quatre and Duo looked from man to man, wondering who was going to tackle who first.

Heero's jaw was tight. "It's not playing dumb if I don't know what you mean."

"You put her in real danger." Wufei's glare was no longer flippant, but predatory.

There was no need to clarify. Immediately, everyone in the room knew the conversation had shifted to Relena.

"I didn't do anything to put her in any sort of danger." Heero's voice lost any of its congeniality.

"What you think is irrelevant." Wufei retorted.

"What could Heero possibly have done to get her in trouble?" Duo asked, making Wufei break his stare. The Chinese pilot turned his harsh stare Duo's way and Duo instantly regretted asking the question.

"He looked at her."

Duo shook his head in disbelief. "He looked at her?"

"Yes."

"You're telling me, that Relena is in trouble because Heero … looked … at her."

"Don't pretend for a second that you know anything about this government, Maxwell." Wufei snapped, turning his head to Heero. "You made eye contact with her. You _gave_ them a reason to suspect her. When you looked at her on the stage, Prince saw it. You gave him another reason to suspect Relena."

"Suspect her of what?"

"Maybe she's too nice to tell you what's actually going on with her, but you can trust that I'm not." Wufei narrowed his eyes in an accusatory way at Heero. "She's being investigated, not to mention, watched. They suspect her for treason. And Prince will do anything to get that claim to stick."

"So how is a look from me going to prove anything?" Heero asked, his arms folded.

"It proves that she knows you, and that you know her. And right now, anything having to do with you, constitutes treason."

"So what are they going to do? If they suspect her?" Quatre asked, a hint of worry for his friend in his voice.

"They've called her to the Senate. They made an investigatory committee."

"When's the meeting?" Heero demanded.

"In a few days. After the Good Will Gala on Thursday." Wufei smiled briefly at the irony of the statement.

Heero turned to leave the hideout.

"I think it would be detrimental for you to go anywhere near her." Wufei called after him with a hint of a smile, knowing it would only add to his frustration.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

"You called for me?" Gisborne entered the office and closed the door. He cast an apathetic look at John Prince.

Prince wore the opposite look. He sat behind the desk with an expression that was nothing but utter glee.

"Yes, I did. Guy, sit down. I have excellent news."

"Is that so?"

Prince's smile grew. "Absolutely!"

There was a strained silence. Prince looked as if he were about to burst. Gisborne sighed, knowing that the older man was waiting for him to ask. He gave in. "So, what's the news?"

"I finally have the piece of evidence that proves that beyond a shadow of a doubt, Relena Darlian is a traitor."

This got Gisborne's attention. He sat straighter in his chair and tried to mask his surprise. With Prince staring at him, he felt the urge to share in his superior's joy. But he was having a hard time putting the ecstatic smile on his face. Gisborne took a long breath. "And what is that evidence?"

"52 letters."

Gisborne was thoroughly confused now. "Letters?"

"I have spies on Mars, as you well know." Prince was enjoying the suspense, as he watched Gisborne sit uncomfortably in the chair across from him. "And one of their transmissions reached me yesterday. It seems that this man worked in the same camp with Heero Yuy."

"And?" Gisborne was fighting to remain calm. If Relena was proved to be a traitor, that would mean he would have to be the one to throw her in jail, a thought that was losing more and more favor in Gisborne's mind.

"It would seem that once a week, Heero Yuy received a letter from our pretty little princess."

"What did the letters say?"

"Gisborne, that is not the point. The point is that she had contact with Heero Yuy." He hit his fist on the desk in delight. "That means she lied to us!"

A millions questions raced through Gisborne's mind. "Where's the physical proof? You know you can't arrest her without the proof."

Prince dismissed the question, waving his hand in the air as if he was batting down an annoying insect. "I make the rules, Gisborne. I can arrest her tomorrow if I want to."

"You know that the Senate wouldn't stand for it."

Prince's good humor left him. "The Senate is filled with idiots, whom I control." His hazel eyes bore into Gisborne. "They will do anything I tell them to." He looked Gisborne up and down. "Why aren't you happier about this? We finally have evidence to put that brat away."

He didn't answer for a moment. "I just don't want you to risk everything on false evidence."

Prince was silent. His head bobbed, nodding at Gisborne's statement. "Yes,"

Gisborne held his breath.

"Yes, you're right." Prince continued. "I'll have to get copies of those letters and prove that without a doubt she is a traitor. And then what do we do, Gisborne?"

"We'll arrest her."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"There's a gala at Capitol building tomorrow night." Heero said as a greeting as he ascended the stairs into their hideout.

Duo, Quatre and Trowa all looked up from their game of cards.

"Are we invited?" Duo asked, glancing up from his hand.

"Are we ever invited?" Trowa answered with a hint of a smile.

Duo sighed and threw down his cards on the table. "So what's the plan?"

"Waiters."

They all looked at Heero skeptically. Quatre was the first to speak. "Waiters, Heero?"

"Yes."

"Is there a reason we're waiters?"

"Would you rather just walk in there in what we have on?" Heero gave Quatre a questioning stare, his statement laced with biting sarcasm.

Quatre merely smiled. "How are we getting in?"

"Wufei has arranged for us to enter through the service doors."

"And what exactly are we hoping to accomplish by playing dress up?" Duo asked, shuffling the deck of cards noncommittally.

Heero folded his arms. "We're not playing dress up. We're infiltrating a government building and doing reconnaissance. Every member of the Senate will be there, not to mention foreign dignitaries. It'll be helpful to know which ones are our allies and which ones are traitors to President Richards."

"Well when you say it like that," Duo rolled his eyes and set down the cards.

"How did you find out about this thing? I thought we haven't had contact with Relena since we stole the bursary fund." Trowa questioned without looking up from his cards. He seemed to be the only one interested in the card game anymore. From the look on his face, he was more concerned about his hand than the new mission.

"I got an anonymous message from someone in the Senate. They said if we could find a way in, they'd give us some valuable information." Heero answered, watching Trowa pick out the four of diamonds and set it on the table.

"Is the source reliable?"

"I believe so."

Trowa set his hand down and finally looked at Heero. "We're trusting you not to lead us into a trap with this, Heero."

The room fell silent as Heero and Trowa made eye contact. Trowa didn't back down. Whereas it might have been the bluntest approach, it was the statement on the Duo and Quatre's minds too.

"So I assume there will be costumes involved with this?" Quatre asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Heero walked downstairs and returned with three garbage bags. He threw one to each of the others. "Those are the costumes."

Duo rifled through his like it was a Christmas present. He pulled out a mop of red stringy material. He held it up between his thumb and index finger, as far away from him as his arm would physically allow. "What the hell is this?"

"A wig." Heero, answered, taking the clothes out of his bag.

"This is a wig?"

Heero looked up. "Yes, Duo. It's a wig. You wear it on top of your head."

Duo threw it in disgust. "Yeah right. That thing is not touching my head."

"You have to wear the wig."

"Why?"

Quatre put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Duo, your hair is pretty recognizable."

"What? How?"

Quatre shook his head, fighting a laugh. It was Heero that spoke up. "Duo, you have a two foot braid."

Duo sighed and looked down at the red haired wig lying on the floor. "I guess for one night I can pack this beauty up and look disgusting."

"What a sacrifice." Heero scoffed.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Relena sat in her limousine, watching the spot lights pan back and forth next to the Capitol building and the throngs of people, foreign dignitaries and Senators alike, file into the building. The longer she stayed in her car, the less she'd have to stay at the party.

"Are you going to exit the car anytime soon, Miss Relena?" Pagan asked with a hidden smile from the front seat.

She returned the smile, but it was half-hearted. "Do I have to?"

"The sooner you go in, the sooner you can get out." Pagan reasoned.

Relena bit her lip and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Besides, you look too nice this evening to hide it in a car."

Relena gave her butler and old friend a warm smile. "Thank you, Pagan." She was wearing a dress that wasn't so unlike the one she wore when she had been crowned Queen of the World. It was off the shoulder, but instead of pure white, it was a shade of blue that had somehow managed to match the color of her eyes. Her hair was left down, but curled. With a pearl necklace and studded earrings, she looked like every bit the princess she had been born to be.

"Would you like me accompany you up the stairs?" Pagan offered.

Relena looked up at the building, trying to see if she recognized anyone by the door. An older man stood, looking annoyed and Relena smiled.

"No, thank you, Pagan. I see an old friend." She answered with a smile as she exited the car and walked gracefully up the stairs. As she got closer, she could hear the conversation.

"Young man, you should check the list again."

"Sir, I've checked. You're not on it. I can go get my superior, if you wanna talk to him."

"Yes. Go and do that."

Relena smiled and walked behind the older gentleman. "Are you making a scene, Grandfather?"

Marquis Weyridge turned around and returned her warm smile. "Relena! You look more and more like your mother every time I see you."

"Which one?" she joked, linking her arm into his.

The young man returned, bringing a tuxedoed and annoyed Guy Gisborne with him.

"Miss Relena," he nodded to her, his green eyes traveling the length of her body and finally resting on her face.

She returned his nod and fought back the urge to shiver. "Mister Gisborne." She turned to the young man. "I hope there isn't a problem. The Marquis is a very dear friend to me."

"I'm sorry Miss Relena, but the Marquis isn't on the list." Gisborne's voice rose over the young man's. Relena turned to him.

"Well that can be fixed. Marquis Weyridge is my date for the evening."

Gisborne fought a smile and gag at the same time. "Your date?"

"Yes, Mister Gisborne." She gripped Marquis Weyridge's arm a little tighter. "I invited him here. On the invitation it said that I might bring a date. He was courteous enough to wait for me near the entrance. And now that I'm here, my date and I would like to enter the gala."

Gisborne looked at her, dumbfounded. "Yes," he murmured. He looked to the small looking young man next to him. "Well, you heard her. Let them in." Gisborne turned his back on them and stormed back into the Capitol building.

Marquis Weyridge looked at Relena with a small smile. "I hope I haven't gotten you into too much trouble."

She looked up at him and playfully hit his arm. "You're never any trouble, Grandfather. Besides, I'm just returning the favor."

"Prince won't be pleased that I'm allowed to rub elbows with all of the important people here tonight. I could have gotten you into a lot of trouble."

Relena shrugged as they started to walk into the building. They turned the corner and followed the other party guests into the ballroom. "I'm already in trouble, Grandfather."

"In what way, my dear?"

She cleared her throat elegantly and whispered. "I've been called to the Senate tomorrow. They've formed a committee to look into my actions."

"What are they trying to find?" Marquis Weyridge asked, his voice dropping to match her volume, but keeping his face placid. He smiled at the dignitaries that passed them, as did Relena.

"Treason."

The Marquis nodded. "That is a serious offense, Relena. They could call for your death. Do they have any evidence?"

"Not that I know of."

"Is there anything you've done lately that could be considered treasonous?"

Relena laughed softly. "More than I can count on one hand. My problem is that I don't know which event they're going to ask me about."

Marquis Weyridge chuckled to himself. "For not being a blood relative of the family, you certainly act like a Darlian."

Relena looked up at him. "My father committed treason?"

He smiled. "Your father disagreed with your actual father. Although they were good friends, Mister Darlian knew exactly what would push King Peacecraft's buttons. The King threatened to throw Darlian in jail once, citing treason."

"What did my father do?"

"He called King Peacecraft an idiot." Marquis Weyridge answered with a twinkle in his eye.

Relena smiled. "What ever gene they had for being troublesome, I certainly got it in abundance." She replied as they walked into the main ballroom.

There were men in tuxedos and women in expensive dresses all over the place. In the back, on a stage, a brass band played a soothing melody. They made their way through the crowd giving polite hellos to the dignitaries that past. Finally they made it across the dance floor to a less crowded part of the ballroom. This part of the ballroom was partially vacated, mostly filled with amorous couples looking into each others eyes. Relena and the Marquis looked quite out of place.

"Relena, my dear, there is something I must confess."

"Is it the ingenious way you've slipped into here?" Prince asked, appearing in front of them as if he had appeared through thin air. He stood, his hair slicked back. He was wearing a tuxedo and smug grin. Gisborne stood behind him looking bored, but dangerous at the same time.

Marquis Weyridge smiled genially at Prince, successfully hiding all his malice. "Vice President. Very nice to see you again. I don't believe we've spoken since the afternoon you threw me out of your office."

"Yes," Prince nodded, his grin turning into a sneer. "What a lovely afternoon."

"As much as I'd like to reminisce with you, sir, I do have other people to visit with tonight." The Marquis put his arm around Relena's shoulders. "We should be leaving."

"I find it curious that you showed to this gala, Marquis. I don't remember inviting you."

"That would be my doing," Relena spoke up. Prince looked at her like he hadn't seen her standing there.

"Is that so, Miss Darlian?" He asked, trying his best to feign polite.

Her lips curved upwards. "Yes, on the invitation it said I could bring a date. The Marquis is an old friend, so I asked him to accompany me."

Prince nodded as she spoke, a look on his face as if he had just tasted something foul. "For tonight, it'll be fine. But remember, Miss Darlian, not to stay too late. Your Senate meeting is tomorrow at eight, is it not?"

Prince turned his back and walked away, blending into the crowd quite dismally. Gisborne stood in front of Relena for a moment. The look on his face suggested he wanted to say something. His eyes flitted from hers to a remote spot on the wall. Relena licked her lips, waiting for the inevitable uncomfortable question. But, there was nothing but silence between them. Finally, he nodded, pushing the thought back into his head and slowly walking back into the ball room. "Have a nice evening." He said as he walked away.

"I fear you're in more trouble that you realize, Relena." The Marquis said once the two had retreated into the crowd.

Relena let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "How could you tell?"

"John Prince obviously doesn't like me. He won't like that you brought me here."

Looking up, she turned to him, causing his hand to drop to his side. "Grandfather, why _are_ you here?"

He sighed. "That is my confession to you, my dear Relena."

"Would you care for a drink?" An untimely waiter appeared next to them. Relena briefly turned to the waiter and smiled.

"No thank you." She turned her back, but still felt the waiter's presence. She shook her head, annoyed. Suddenly a thought struck her. She could still feel the waiter behind her, but now it was different. Something was familiar. She turned around to see a tall blond boy with a tray standing two feet behind her.

There was something about his face. It was a something that she just couldn't place. Her eyes searched his face as she waited for him to speak again. His voice seemed to be familiar as well.

"What are you serving, young man?" Marquis Weyridge spoke up, his tone tentative, like he was asking a secret question and the waiter was the only one who knew the answer.

"Champagne." The young man answered. He wasn't looking at the Marquis as he spoke, but was only looking at Relena.

Like a wave, the realization crashed into Relena. The blond hair couldn't mask Heero Yuy. She said his name without speaking it. It made its way to her lips and died there. There was a long silence as Heero passed a glass of champagne to Marquis Weyridge.

"Blonde hair doesn't suit you." Relena said, taking a glass off of his tray and successfully escalating the tension between them by accidentally brushing her hand over his. She immediately blushed.

"I thought it was time for a change." He said quietly. He tore his gaze from her and looked at their older companion. "Marquis, I believe you're the one who sent me the message."

"Excellent cognitive skills, young man. Indeed it was."

Relena looked from Heero to the Marquis in confusion.

Marquis Weyridge shook his head. "But here is not the place to discuss it. There is a balcony that is usually unoccupied and good for conversations that should go unheard. Follow me." As if trying not to raise suspicion, Marquis Weyridge linked his arm with Relena's and walked down the hallway to the balcony. Heero followed them, calmly ridding himself of his try by asking guests if they wanted a drink along the way.

He caught up to them when they got into the dimly lit hallway. There were even less people here than in the corner of the ballroom.

"Are the other boys here as well?" Relena asked quietly. She knew Heero was there even if she couldn't see him.

"Yes." He answered. She could tell from his volume that he was right behind Marquis Weyridge.

"Most ingenious plan, young man. Are all of you waiters?"

"There are only four of us. But yes, we're all disguised as waiters."

"That's quite the gamble. Should you get caught -"

"We won't get caught." Heero answered, cutting him off. The Marquis chuckled.

"You see, Heero feels as if he is invincible." Relena explained without looking at Heero. He could hear the disdain in her voice and it shot through him.

"Ah, to be young again." The Marquis answered as they reached two glass double doors that led to a small balcony. He let Relena enter and sit before sitting next to her.

Heero stood, back against the railing, looking at Relena and Marquis Weyridge. A cool breeze blew, sweeping Relena's hair off of her shoulders momentarily. In the night air, Heero's wig looked even more ridiculous. The more Relena looked at him in it, the more she found it amusing that she hadn't seen it before. His brown hair was poking out of the sides. He watched her stare at the wig. Her gaze ventured lower and their eyes met. He gave her a small self-satisfied smile. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight the smile that had spread to her face as well. Once the Marquis got situated, he turned to Relena. "This is what I meant to tell you before. I'm afraid I've used you, my dear."

Relena looked at him and shook her head in disbelief. "Used me? In what way?"

"Since I was ejected from the Senate, I've been trying to fight back. But the ways for an old man like me to do that, are … well, limited." The Marquis sighed, taking one of Relena's hands in his. "When I heard of these brave gentlemen fighting back, I knew I would have something valuable for them. They are the only way I can help take down this dictatorship."

She smiled softly. "I still don't see how you used me, Grandfather."

"For me to trek out to wherever their headquarters is, would only attract attention. But it would attract more if they came to my home. I decided I would have to meet them in a neutral setting. I knew that if I showed up to this gala, you would see me, take pity on me and take me into the venue as your companion."

Relena's smile didn't falter. She shook her head like she'd heard and amusing joke. "I see. You counted on the fact that I would get you in to the event. But I don't understand, all you would have had to do was ask. You didn't need to try and trick me."

He patted her hand. "If you knew, it would open you up to more accounts of treason. No, my dear Relena. It was better that you didn't know."

She nodded and looked down at the stone floor. Finally, Heero spoke.

"Are you being tried for treason?" he asked.

She didn't look at him. "I have a meeting in the Senate tomorrow morning. I imagine they're going to try to prove something."

Heero felt an all too familiar feeling boiling in the pit of the stomach. It was a foreign reoccurring emotion, which he couldn't quite get a handle on. The first time he felt it, it was so strong he thought that he would retch. He was carrying the dog that he belonged to the little girl he had killed. His chest got tight as he tried to push the feeling away. But one nagging thought ate at him as he watched Relena sit there on the stone bench. He had doomed her.

"You are Heero Yuy, are you not?" The Marquis' voice was a welcome break through Heero's thoughts. He tore his gaze from Relena and looked at the older gentleman. He nodded.

"Very good. Very good indeed. I am Marquis Weyridge. Mister Yuy, I believe I can be of some service to you."

"By helping me, you understand that you could be thrown in jail, or killed."

The Marquis smiled humorlessly and looked to the scenery. "They wouldn't bother with an old man like me. Yes, now that I'm out of the Senate, I believe that John Prince believes me to be powerless." He looked up at Heero. "But that is a mistake. I know every secret entrance that this place has."

"This building? The Capitol?" Relena asked, turning to face the Marquis.

"Yes, my dear. You forget, I've been around a very long time. I know everything there is to know about this building." He stood up and Relena's linked arm fell limply to her side. "Mister Yuy, I would be honored to help you. There are precious little options available to me anymore. And I cannot stand this regime a moment longer."

Heero narrowed his eyes, trying to tell the validity of the Marquis' statement. The old man stood before him, humbled and bowing slightly. Heero looked at Relena, her face shrouded in darkness. She was watching him, waiting for his answer as well.

"You'll need a codename. I can't very well refer to you as Marquis Weyridge." He finally answered after a moment of severe silence.

The Marquis smiled and sat down next to Relena, who gently placed her hand on his. He seemed to be relieved. "Yes, of course." The Marquis put a hand to his chin, thinking. "Precious few people know my middle name. It was a name I went by as a child. You may refer to me by that name."

"And that is?"

"Tucker. But you may call me Tuck."

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

"This thing itches. Does yours itch?" Duo whispered harshly as a brunette Quatre passed by him carrying a tray of hors d'œuvres.

"A little. Just don't think about it."

"How am I supposed to not think about it? There's a dead fox on my head!"

"It doesn't look that bad."

"Fine. Next time we do this, you take this wig."

"Red hair doesn't suit me." Quatre answered, giving a smile to a couple next to them. "Salmon puff?" He offered the tray and dazzling smile. The couple returned the smile and took a few off of his try.

"Seriously, though. Where is he?" Duo searched the ballroom, trying to look discreet.

"I don't know." Quatre's voice dropped lower, to avoid anyone overhearing them. "He should have found them by now."

"They're on the balcony." Trowa had appeared behind them, his brown hair shoved underneath a black wig. His green eyes stood out brilliantly against his pale skin and raven colored hair. "The party is winding down, though."

"We need to get out of here." Quatre agreed.

"Hey!" A large man, barely fitting into his tuxedo walked up to them. Duo's blood ran cold, Quatre paled, and Trowa stood calmly. "I'm not payin ya'll to just sit around and chat! Get out there!" He snarled angrily and turned his back on them.

"You're not payin us at all." Duo muttered. He looked to Quatre and Trowa. "I'll go speed it up. We need to leave soon if we don't want to be discovered."

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

Heero handed the Marquis a slip of paper. "Meet me here tomorrow."

The Marquis nodded. "I will bring what supplies I can."

"Be careful." Relena warned softly, aiming her remark at the Marquis. She lifted her head and looked at Heero. "Both of you." She added when they locked stares.

Marquis Weyridge stood and gave a slight bow. "My dear Relena, I am going to retire now."

"Yes, of course. I'll walk you to your car." She stood as well.

"No, no." The Marquis insisted, looking at Heero. "It will be better if I leave by myself. Perhaps John will think we've had a row." He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a warm smile. "Besides, you're in capable hands with Mister Yuy here."

Relena tried to fight the blush that had stained her cheeks. Luckily it was dark. She embraced Marquis Weyridge and walked him exit the balcony. Once the door closed, she sat down gingerly on the stone bench. She didn't look at him. "It was nice of you to accept his help."

"I figure I'll need all the help I can get." He answered, trying his hardest not to look at her. But he was miserably failing. "You look very nice tonight." He said quietly, hoping she didn't hear it.

She did. This time the night couldn't hide her blush. "I think I like you better as a brunette." She answered, looking up at him and giving him a small smile.

"I had to be unrecognizable. I thought a change of hair color would work."

"It did. I just think you look more handsome as a brunette." She looked away from him as she saw him give a slight smirk. She swallowed thickly. "I was actually hoping I might run into you tonight." She answered so quietly that Heero wasn't sure he'd heard it.

"Really?"

She opened her mouth to answer him, but was interrupted by a tap on the glass of the balcony doors. She looked over and squinted. "Is that Duo?" A red headed waiter was making hand motions to them on the balcony.

Heero sighed. "Yes." He motioned for Duo to come onto the balcony.

Duo looked around for unseen foes and carefully stepped onto the balcony. "We've gotta go. The party's thinning out and we're starting to _stick_ out."

Heero nodded. Duo looked at Relena for the first time and gave a low whistle. "Lookin good, Princess."

Heero scowled. This time, she didn't blush, but stood and brushed off her dress. "Thank you."

Duo motioned to the door. "I'd love to stay and chat, but we've really gotta leave."

Heero nodded at him and then looked to Relena. "Good luck tomorrow." He reached out for her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Relena looked away, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. When she looked up, the two men were gone. As if they had never been there in the first place.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

Happy Holidays, everyone.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing. Or Led Zeppelin for that matter.

AN: I appreciate everyone's interest in this story of mine. I hope that I don't let you down.

**For Richer or Poorer**

_Been dazed and confused for so long __it's not true,  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
Lots of people talk and few of them know_

_  
Take it easy baby, let them say what they will.  
Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill?_

**Chapter Six: Dazed and Confused**

When Marietta Forrest got off the elevator at 7:15 in the morning, she expected to find the Foreign Minister's office deserted. She took her time at her desk, putting important documents the Minister needed to see into manila envelopes, arranging them according to importance. She checked the messages and made sticky notes, placing them around the screen of her computer, making sure she wouldn't forget to tell the Minister when she arrived at her usual 7:45.

Marietta plugged in the coffee machine on the adjacent table and lined it with a filter. As she started the morning's first, but not last, pot of coffee, she gathered the stack of manila envelopes in her arms and unlocked the Minister's door.

To her surprise, it was already unlocked. And to her utter amazement, Relena Darlian was sitting at her desk, oblivious to anything but the paper she was reading. Marietta dropped the envelopes, and Relena looked up.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she asked as she got up from behind her desk.

Marietta sighed and dropped to her knees to pick up and resort the envelopes. "Miss Darlian, what are you doing here?"

Relena knelt down to help her assistant. "I have an early meeting."

Marietta's eyebrows rose. "What kind of meeting?" She asked as she gathered the last envelope. She stood as Relena did.

"A meeting with a Senate committee."

"Which committee?"

Relena sighed. "The one headed by John Prince."

Marietta said nothing, clinging the envelopes to her chest.

Relena went back to her desk and straightened her cuffs. She was wearing her most formal suit. It was white with light blue patterns on the lapels. The light blue traveled down the lapels and ended in a circular pattern around her cuffs. Her pressed white pants matched the pristine coat. Under it, her blouse was light blue and ruffled with precision. Her hair was tied back in a modest ponytail. In detail, she was the perfect image of a leader. In reality, she was a well dressed 21 year old about to enter the lion's den.

Her secretary placed the envelopes on her desk and turned to leave her boss in solitude.

"They've informed me that an escort will arrive at eight sharp." Relena called, her voice seeming far away, even if she was only a few feet away from Marietta. "Let me know when he arrives."

"Yes ma'am."

The great oak door shut quietly and didn't open again until the clock near Relena's desk read 7:58.

There was a soft knock that she didn't acknowledge, but the door opened anyway. Entering, in full Preventer uniform, was Wufei Chang. He closed the door behind him and stood in silence for a moment. She didn't look up. She had long since finished reading the document on her desk.

"Miss Darlian."

At the mention of her name, she had no choice. She had to recognize his presence. She lifted her head, and her eyes met his. "Preventer Chang. I didn't realize we were using such formalities."

His khaki uniform had been professionally pressed, with creases in all of the right places. His hair had grown out a little bit, but was slicked back in his usual ponytail. His eyes darted around the room and finally rested on Relena.

"I thought we should get into the habit." He tucked his hands behind him and looked around the office again. "If I'm to escort you into the committee meeting it wouldn't look right for you to be heard calling me Wufei."

She took the documents on her desk and put them into a drawer. She stood and flattened her lapels. "You're absolutely right." She fidgeted with her clothing and then looked up at him. "Do I look professional?"

No emotion registered on his face, but this wasn't unusual for Wufei. "Very." He replied. "I'm glad you picked your most formal suit."

"I thought I should at least try to impress them with a show of masculinity. These suits aren't very feminine."

"You know them. Men are to be feared. The more masculine you appear, the more they'll respect you."

She shook her head. "Not in my case." She sighed and walked to where he stood. She matched his stance and they stood facing opposite ways, shoulder to shoulder. "I don't think anything I could do would impress John Prince."

He looked at the clock. "We should leave. The meeting is across this building on the left wing."

She nodded in agreement, and they left the office together. After a short explanation to her secretary, Relena and Wufei entered the elevator at the end of the hall. The doors closed loudly and Relena jumped.

"Nervous?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of his reflection in the gold plated door.

"A bit." She mirrored him and watched her reflection. "What should I expect?" She was trying to get hold of the regality she knew she possessed. She didn't want to enter the meeting looking like a scared little girl. She straightened her posture and clasped her hands behind her.

"I don't know." Rare words left Wufei's mouth and made Relena's heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

She turned her head to him and the Queen in her, struggling to the surface, was gone. "You don't know? They didn't tell Preventer what the meeting was about?" By the end of the sentence, her voice had started to falter.

"No." Wufei could see her in his peripheral vision, her chest heaving. He felt a small pang of guilt that he didn't have any information to give to her. He searched his brain for something to say to the seemingly frantic woman next to him. "They only told me to escort you to the meeting."

"This can't be good." Her voice was struggling to regain composure and was breathy. "You don't know what the meeting is about or they wouldn't tell you?" Her body was fully turned to Wufei now, but he wasn't returning the position. He stared straight ahead, watching the numbers on the elevator fall from 15 to 14.

"They wouldn't tell us." He finally told her after a moment of excruciating silence.

"Not even Colonel Une?"

"No. She asked for the itinerary of the meeting. Prince told her it wasn't in her jurisdiction. I sat in the meeting. He just said that he would need a Preventer escort for you."

Her breathing was labored. She held her hand to her chest. "He's going to try and arrest me. That's why he asked a Preventer to accompany me." She was staring at Wufei, eyes misting over, doing everything she could to get Wufei to look at her. He wouldn't oblige. The fact that he wouldn't look at her wasn't helping Relena at all. By not looking at her, he was confirming her worst fear. She was walking to a trial. Unprepared.

"You don't know that."

"But you do!" she insisted, her hand reaching out without her realizing it. She grabbed his arm. "This is a trial, Wufei. You know it is."

"I have no proof of that." His focus was still adamantly on the descending floor numbers.

She let go of him and sighed heavily. She fought the tears back. "You're letting me walk in there. You know they're going to arrest me."

"They won't tell me anything." He abandoned his placating tone of voice. His tone grew stronger and forceful. He finally looked at her. "I can't help you if they don't tell me anything."

"This isn't good, Wufei. Go ahead." She swallowed thickly, her head spinning. "Say it."

He didn't say anything at first. Her eyes searched his for an answer. "It isn't good." He confirmed, his voice decidedly quieter than before.

Relena nodded and her hands came up to her face, nervously moving around. She fixed her bangs, ran a hand through her ponytail. She moved to the back of the elevator and put her hands on the gold bar for support.

"The meeting can only be about two things." Wufei said, facing forward again, watching her reflection through the gold plating. "Heero Yuy, or your brother."

She didn't flinch this time, but he could hear her labored breathing. "They can't punish me for my brother."

Wufei sighed. "The meeting is about Heero Yuy, then." He responded, knowing full well that it had been about Heero all along. The meeting couldn't be about anything _but_ Heero Yuy. These days, Prince was obsessed with catching him.

She hung her head. "I've been upfront about my relationship with him." She defended.

Wufei tried to fight the scoff that had risen in his throat, but wasn't quick enough. It came out softly, but Relena heard it as if he had done it in her ear. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as the elevator descended past floors 10 and then 9.

He turned to face her. "You gave them ammunition at the prison opening, Relena."

She rolled her head back, as if she was exhausted by his words. "Because I looked at him? For God's sake, give it a rest, Wufei. Everyone was looking at him!"

"But everyone isn't in question for treason." Wufei reminded her, matching the volume her voice had steadily risen to.

"It isn't a felony to look at him!" Relena insisted.

"You didn't just look at him, Relena, you recognized him. You said his name!"

"That isn't a crime!"

"You made it clear beyond any reasonable doubt that you knew him, and he knew you. He faltered, Relena. When he saw you, he faltered!"

"So why am I being punished for Heero …" she searched for the word, the English language suddenly escaping her a moment. "for him… faltering?"

Wufei rolled his eyes despite his best effort. "By him recognizing you, and you doing the same, you gave them reason to reopen your case, Relena!" His normal calm demeanor was absent at the moment. "You handed them a reason to suspect you! You're single handedly proving their case!"

They were yelling now. "I don't understand how looking at Heero Yuy is grounds for treason!"

"You didn't just look at him, Relena, you looked at him as if your long lost love was returning to you, and the entire town saw it. But they're not who's important. What's important is that Prince saw it. If you want to lust after Heero, that's fine, but don't do it when your executioner is sitting right next to you!"

"I haven't done anything wrong! I looked at him. I wasn't _lusting_ after him, I was watching, like the entire town was, like Gisborne was, like _Prince_ was!"

Wufei continued, like he hadn't heard her. "And you made it worse last night! You took the Marquis Weyridge as your date. You know how Prince feels about him."

"He was unfairly forced out of the Senate!"

"You don't need to make everyone a charity case, Relena! You have to look out for yourself, because I'm getting a little goddamn tired of cleaning up after you."

The elevator chimed at their arrival at the lobby. The doors opened without either of their consent. They walked silently, the tension and argument still resting between them. They walked across the lobby, past the front desk and through the door that hid the left wing from the public eye. Wufei took a key and put into a lock, opening a gleaming silver elevator door. They entered in silence.

Relena broke it first. "I didn't ask you to clean up after me." Her words were loaded, but her tone calm.

"If I didn't, you'd have been executed a year ago." His tone was clipped.

"I don't take charity cases." She insisted keeping and even tone. "There's a difference between someone who has no hope, and someone who hasn't been given a chance."

Wufei said nothing, watching the elevator climb higher.

"I would gladly die for something I believe in." she said without prompting. She stood straighter, knowing her personal beliefs were falling on deaf ears.

"You'd die for Heero Yuy?" He asked.

"I believe in him." She replied.

"Good." He answered as they reached their floor. "I'm glad you'd die for him. Because it may come to that."

He led her out of the elevator and down the sparse hallway in silence, passing several doors before stopping at the last one in the hall. "I can't go in with you."

"I understand."

She reached for the door handle, but he stopped her. "Take a deep breath." He instructed. "You look flushed."

She kept eye contact with him while she took several deep breaths. "Better?"

"Much." He grabbed the door handle. "Good luck." He murmured.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Twelve men were seated around a rectangular table. They all had identical place settings. There was a single sheet of paper, a half filled glass of water and a blue pen. They all sat wearing similar suits, with similar haircuts. All of them with the same morose expression. All of them watching her every move as she entered the conference room.

"You're a bit late, Miss Darlian." Prince sat at the head of the table, fingers laced, elbows on the table, scrutinizing her every move.

She gave a small bow. "I hope you'll excuse that, Vice President."

He waved his hand. "Sit down."

She did as instructed. "May I ask why this meeting was called? There was nothing sent to my office about it."

The men around the table shared looks with each other. Relena couldn't discern if they were making fun of her or judging her statement. Or perhaps both.

"As you well know, Heero Yuy has been causing this city various problems. Not to mention, adding to our small deficit."

"It was my impression that Police Chief Gisborne was in charge of anything to do with Heero Yuy."

Prince looked like he smelled something particularly disgusting as he glared at her from across the table. "This is true."

"Then I see no reason why I'm being called to a meeting concerning the habits of Heero Yuy."

Prince watched her emotionless face. He glared; he knew he had to crack her. "Miss Darlian, would you remind everyone of the statements you gave three years ago concerning Heero Yuy?"

She didn't flinch at all. She merely blinked. "I believe I told the Senate that we had a few brief meetings in, but not limited to, the school I ran in the former Sanc Kingdom and the ship Libra."

Prince's eyebrows rose as he read the sheet of paper in front of him. "Word for word." He replied, raising his glance to meet hers.

"I have an excellent memory."

"Well, then do you remember an action you took in the year After Colony 197?" A grin was slowly edging its way onto his face.

Relena's brow furrowed. "Nothing comes to mind."

"I have proof that in the year After Colony 197, you wrote Heero Yuy a few letters." He didn't fight the satisfaction and glee that had found its way to his expression and tone. "52 to be exact." he said reading the figure off of the sheet of paper. "Or, don't you remember?" he said, taunting her. He folded his hand on the table, daring her to refute him.

The other members around the table shared looks of satisfaction, others shared looks of surprise. Murmurs broke through the silence. Relena kept her stare on Prince, who held hers with amusement in his eyes.

She waited until the murmuring had died down before she spoke. "I'd like to see the proof you have."

Prince's smile faltered, but it didn't leave him. "The letters?"

"Yes, I'd like to see these 52 letters I allegedly wrote."

The smile faded even more. "They aren't physically in the room." he acquiesced.

"Then I see no proof."

There was a stunned silence. The smile had slipped completely off of Prince's visage by now. Relena's mouth was a thin line. These men had no clue she was trying her hardest not to shake. To them, she was perfectly still and unruffled.

This unsettled Prince more than anything. The smile had now been replaced by a sneer. "You wrote the convict, the outlaw. You wrote him once a week for a year." He seethed, letting his emotions show.

"I'd prefer you not accuse me of such until I see the physical proof." Relena stated calmly, although her insides were screaming.

"There is a man on Mars. He works for me. He will testify in court that he saw Heero Yuy read a letter from you once a week."

"And until you provide proof of these letters, there's no court in this country that will convict me. Your witness' statement will just be libel."

Prince slammed his fist down on the table. "You communicated with an outlaw!"

Relena let some of her emotion leak through. "Vice President, you have no proof of that. And secondly, had I communicated with him, or any of the soldiers you made war criminals by the Act you passed, I wouldn't have been breaking the law in 197. _Had_ I written to Heero Yuy, it wouldn't be a crime. He wasn't a felon by law until 198."

"So you admit you wrote to him!" Color was rising in Prince's cheeks as he pointed to her.

"I admit nothing. I'm merely stating a fact." She stood up. "When you can provide me with evidence of my crime, I will stand trial. Until then, I'd prefer you let me do my work and keep me out of any personal problems you have with Heero Yuy."

She turned her back on the red-faced Prince and walked out the door.

Wufei was leaning on the wall as she closed the door. He looked at her expectantly. "Quite the performance."

"You heard?"

"The door's not soundproof."

She turned and looked at him, breathing as if she'd just run a marathon. "What did you think?"

He helped her down the hall. "You've staved them off for now. It was risky, though."

The elevator door opened as soon as Wufei pressed the button. Once they entered it, Relena spoke freely. "I think I just made it worse." She said as the door closed and started its descent.

"You did."

"They're going to be watching me now."

"Yes."

She shook her head, her gaze focusing on nothing specific. "They knew about the letters." She breathed.

Wufei swallowed. "I heard."

"How did they know about the letters?"

"I don't know."

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

Duo sat in the living room of the dingy Sherwood building. His feet were up on the table, and his chair was leaning as far back as it would go without toppling over. He held a deck of cards in his hand, noncommittally playing solitaire. Heero sat on the opposite side of the room, typing on his laptop.

Every so often there was the sound of Duo throwing a card down onto the table and a sigh. "They've been gone a long time." Duo said, leaning back further and staring at Heero.

"Who?" Heero asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

"What'd ya mean, who? Trowa and Quatre. You sent to meet Tuck like, an hour ago."

"Maybe they got delayed."

Duo put his hands behind his head. "Maybe. Why aren't you more concerned about this?"

"Because they're both former Gundam pilots. They can take care of themselves."

The door downstairs creaked open and the two men in question ascended the stairs, each carrying two bags.

"It's about time!" Duo exclaimed, letting the chair hit the ground with a loud thud. He got up and relieved some of their bags and set them on the table.

"Tuck was very generous." Quatre said, unpacking the bags. "He gave us all kinds of things. Food, ammunition, money."

"I think I like Tuck." Duo commented as he took out a .45 out of one of the bags. "It still took you guys forever."

"Is that a crime now?" Trowa asked, taking his coat off and setting it on a chair.

"I'm just saying that while you two are stealing off to have secret romantic moments, I'm stuck with _him_." Duo was waving the .45 in his hand, and it rested on Heero.

Heero looked up and glared. "Don't worry, Duo. I'm not fond of being stuck with you either. Five years on Mars was long enough."

Quatre and Trowa shared a look and a smile. Quatre finished unpacking the supplies Duo had left sitting on the table. "Heero, I heard something while I was out. Something I think we should act on."

"Quatre," Trowa's voice was warning.

"When coming back, I overheard a police officer say something about Kirkley's Abbey." Quatre continued, ignoring Trowa.

"You overheard a police officer?" Heero asked, watching Trowa more than he was Quatre. For some reason, Trowa seemed annoyed the Quatre was bringing it up.

"Yes, we were hiding after our meeting with Tuck. And I heard a police officer mention that the poor people meet at Kirkley's Abbey. The priests there give some help to the people here." Quatre explained, looking from Heero to Trowa.

"Trowa doesn't seem to like the idea." Heero commented, nodding his head to the former pilot.

"No, I don't." Trowa returned Heero's nod in respect. "Quatre, we overheard something. It could be nothing. It could be that there are hundreds of people at Kirkley's Abbey. It could be a trap."

"I agree with Trowa." Heero turned to Quatre. "It could be a anything."

"But it could be a chance to help people." Quatre countered. "This is why we're outlaws, Heero. We agreed to this life so we could help people, so we could absolve our past mistakes." He broke his eye contact and looked out the window. "At least that's why I joined the cause. I thought that maybe … if I could help these people… it would erase all the sorrow felt by the people I killed in the war."

No one spoke at first. They knew that Quatre wasn't finished. "I don't want to leave any stone unturned. If there are people suffering at Kirkley's Abbey, I want to go there."

Suddenly, none of the four men would look at each other. What Quatre said resonated with all of them. Maybe they started stealing for different reasons, but every time they helped someone, they felt a little bit forgiven.

"I'm in." Duo said, taking everyone out of their reveries and back into reality. Quatre looked over to see Duo nodding. "Hell, I haven't been to church in a long time." His hands absentmindedly went to his white tie, the substitution for his priest collar.

Quatre turned to Heero. "Heero?"

Heero blinked and focused on Quatre. "You're sure this isn't a trap?"

"No."

Heero nodded, like he was making the pro/con list in his head. "I'll go."

Quatre turned to Trowa, who was staring at him intently. "I don't like the idea of this Quatre. The source is unreliable." Quatre didn't say anything, he just held Trowa's gaze. After a moment, Trowa nodded. "Okay."

A smile broke onto Quatre's face. "Great! With the supplies and money Tuck gave us, we could go tonight."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Under the guise of night, four men, dressed in dark clothing traveled the deserted streets through New Port City.

"Take a left." Quatre whispered. They did as he said, staying close to the walls. Turning the corner they were face to face with an alabaster church with a steeple that seemed to rise to heaven itself.

"It's huge." Duo breathed.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone around." Trowa noticed, looking around.

"They're probably all in the Abbey." Quatre replied, keeping his voice low. "I'll go in first."

They all crossed the street. Quatre crept quietly up the stairs to the doors. Heero hung back. The night was calm. In Heero's mind, too calm. There were no people in the streets. All of the windows were dark along the street. Not even the wind was blowing.

Quatre ascended the stairs and made it to the giant wooden doors. He looked behind him, nodding to Duo and Trowa at the foot of the stairs. The two men were each carrying a bag filled with various foods and a bit of money.

Heero moved backwards. Something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off. Looking up the street, he found what he was looking for. There was a police car. It was half concealed by shadow and half concealed by a building. His heart rate rose and his breath caught in his throat. "It's a trap." He murmured, bringing his gun level with his shoulders, aiming it at the police car. "It's a trap!" he repeated a little louder to get the attention of his comrades.

But it was too late. Quatre opened the large wooden doors. Immediately, several guns were trained on Quatre.

Quatre put his hands up, his gun dropping to the ground. At least fifteen police officers walked out the doors, inching closer to Quatre.

Duo and Trowa dropped their bags and had their guns aimed at the police officers in an instant.

"What a catch." Guy Gisborne walked out from the crowd of police officers. He wasn't in uniform. He was wearing black pants with a matching black shirt, his badge pinned to it. His hair flopped across his face, clouding his features, making them indistinct. He was smirking. He walked closer to Quatre and punched him in the stomach, causing the blond pilot to double over.

Heero ran to Duo and Trowa and directed his gun at Gisborne. "Give it up, Gisborne." He ordered.

"You're not really in the position to be making threats, Yuy." He replied, taking Quatre's arms and pinning them behind his back. He placed the barrel of his gun near Quatre's head. "It seems I'm the one with a prisoner."

"Let him go." Trowa said, his voice deadly calm.

"Or what?" Gisborne taunted. "You'll shoot?" His free arm gestured around him. "Look around. You're outnumbered." He looked at Quatre. "Maybe I'll just kill him right now and make you watch."

"What do we do?" Duo whispered to Heero.

"We can't let him kill Quatre." Trowa said, eyes flashing to Heero.

"You wouldn't kill him." Heero called to Gisborne.

"Oh no?"

"You don't have it in you."

"What are you doing?" Duo hissed.

"Calling his bluff." Heero said under his breath. "Trowa, can you get to the bag?"

Trowa didn't respond to him. His green eyes were locked onto Quatre. His grip on the gun was turning his knuckles white. He watched Quatre's head bob down, struggling to keep itself up. Trowa's mouth was set in a grim line. They would pay for hurting Quatre.

"Trowa." Heero hissed, nudging his friend. "Get to the bag. There's a flash detonator in there. If you could set it off-"

"It'd cause confusion, yeah. But would it give us time to get to Quatre?" Duo interrupted, knowing his friend's train of thought.

"In theory."

"Do it." Trowa said, his tone dropping to a frightening level.

With the precision only a Gundam pilot would have, Duo dropped to his knees and found the detonator in the bag instantly. Activating the flash with a button, Duo launched it in the air.

A bright flare erupted from the tiny black charge. Temporarily blinding the police officers, the lowered their weapons. Trowa and Heero charged up the stairs towards Gisborne, squinting through the bright flash.

When they reached the top of the stairs, however, Gisborne was gone. And so was Quatre. There were only 15 confused police officers. Trowa and Heero looked around wildly.

"Over there!" Duo called from the bottom of the stairs, breaking into a sprint. Gisborne had taken Quatre and was running to the veiled police car Heero had spotted earlier.

"Quatre!" Trowa called, racing down the stairs, knocking down a few officers as he went.

"Trowa, wait!" Heero called, pushing down a few officers and hitting a few in the head. He ran after his friend, who had caught up with Duo.

Gisborne made it to his car and shoved the barely conscious Quatre into it. He started the car and hit the accelerator.

Duo and Trowa had caught up to the car. Trowa grasped at the door handle, trying to get the door open. But the car was too quick. Gisborne stepped on the gas and tore away from the pavement, leaving Trowa and Duo behind.

Heero caught up with them, slightly out of breath. "We have to go." He ordered, grabbing onto the back of Duo's shirt. They both turned around. Trowa didn't follow.

"Trowa, come on!" Duo was slightly out of breath.

Trowa didn't move.

"Trowa, we're outnumbered! We have to go!" Duo was frantically pointing at the police officers at the Abbey, who were beginning to regroup.

"We have to go after Quatre." Trowa replied, his voice shaking, although his body wasn't.

"We will, but we can't right now. Trowa, we have to pick our battles." Heero said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I promise you, we'll get him." Heero looked backwards towards the officers. "But right now, we have to get out of here. Otherwise we're going to be captured too. We can't risk that."

"Quatre wouldn't want us to get caught here!" Duo insisted.

Duo and Heero took off through the buildings and after a long moment, Trowa growled his frustration and joined them, escaping into the darkness.

The red tail light of Gisborne's police car disappeared into the confines of the jail.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Many thanks for reading.


	7. Good Times, Bad Times

Disclaimer – Don't own. Wish I did. End of story.

AN: Many heartfelt thanks to the reviewers. You guys are really great. I don't think I could say it enough. Many thanks to mafuyu hotaru for beta-ing.

**For Richer or Poorer**

_In the days of my youth  
I was told what it was to be a man.  
Now I've reached the age  
I've tried to do all those things the best I can._

_  
No matter how I try,  
I find my way to into the same old jam._

**Chapter Seven: Good Times, Bad Times**

When Wufei arrived at the Sherwood building, he wasn't surprised at the scene before him. The room was uncomfortably silent. The only person who looked up when Wufei entered the room was Duo, whose violet eyes gave a sad sort of hello. Duo and Heero were seated behind Heero's laptop, Duo at the controls. He typed frantically, his face contorting into a frown every few minutes. Heero stood next to Duo, arms folded, eyes pouring over the information at the computer.

He didn't see Trowa at first. Wufei had to give him credit for that. After five years with the Preventers, he prided himself on his ability to sense people out. But Trowa just stood near the window, motionless. The lights were rarely on in the Sherwood building, and it worked to Trowa's advantage. If a sliver of moonlight hadn't been splashed across his body, Wufei would have never noticed he was there.

It troubled Wufei that he couldn't sense Trowa. He was giving off no emotion, no aura. Normally Trowa projected a sense of calm, but tonight it was absent. It was like a part of Trowa was gone, leaving a statuesque shell in its place. He cast a sidelong glance at the Heavyarms pilot before heading towards Heero and Duo.

"I've gotten confirmation of the arrest." He finally spoke once he was in front of Heero and Duo.

No one questioned how Wufei had heard about it. Duo looked up and cracked his knuckles. "It happened at 2300." He checked his watch. "Over and hour and a half ago." The good-natured part of Duo had left his tone of voice, something Wufei hadn't heard in a long time.

"Colonel Une was told that he's been transferred to a high security cell in the jail." Wufei said, trying to get one of the men to make eye contact with no luck.

"We'll need blueprints of the jail." Heero commented. His voice didn't give away how tense he was. But by the way he stood, arms folded tightly, rigid posture, legs together, Wufei could tell Heero Yuy was upset.

"Blueprints?"

Heero finally made eye contact with Wufei. His blue eyes were alight with rage. "If we're going to break him out of jail, we'll need blueprints for the jail."

Wufei sighed. "There's no way you're getting in there."

"It's not a question of _if_ we're getting in there," Duo said, piping up menacingly from behind the laptop. "It's a question of _how_. And _when_."

Wufei glared. "So you're just going to run in there without a plan?"

"Not without a plan." Duo retorted. "That's why we're trying to find the blueprints."

"It worked with Libra." Heero said, looking at Trowa, who still stood by the window.

"Libra was a different story." Wufei insisted, arms folding. "Someone gave us the information."

"So give us the information, Wufei. You're someone." Duo snapped, his fingers flying over the keys.

"I don't have them. The only people who would have blueprints on the jail would be Prince and Gisborne. And I doubt they'll just hand them over."

"Someone has to have something to help us." Duo muttered, more to himself than anyone in the room.

Silence enveloped the room as the conversation died. Wufei unbuttoned the top button on his Preventer uniform. He ran a hand over his slick ponytail and looked at Heero. "What were you doing at Kirkley's Abbey anyway? That's not even two miles away from the Police station."

"Quatre overheard some officers talking about some of the poor, and how they hole up in the Abbey."

Wufei scoffed. "Obviously a trap. He's a Gundam pilot. He should have known better."

"He was trying to help these people." Duo interjected angrily, abandoning the laptop and standing up.

"How is he helping them now?" Wufei asked bitingly.

"He's not." Trowa's stoic voice cut through the conversation like a knife.

All eyes turned to Trowa. "He's not helping anyone." He continued. "He's sitting in a jail cell right now because his kindness failed him." Trowa finally turned to the men. "He screwed up."

Wufei nodded. "He did."

"But so did we. We listened to him. We let him talk us into it. All three of us knew it was a trap, but we went along with it anyway." He turned away again. "Quatre's just the one who got caught."

The conversation died a second death. All four men sat in the uncomfortable silence. Duo started tapping his foot and casting nervous glances at Trowa, who stood motionless by the window.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Heero asked, glaring at Wufei as if he'd already answered 'no'.

Wufei looked pensively at Trowa and then to the floor. He shook his head and looked up at Heero. "The only reason I'm letting you anywhere near her is because of Quatre."

Heero stood a little straighter. Wufei noticed and scoffed. He let his hands fall to his sides and looked at Heero out of the corner of his eye. "Relena should have a copy of the initial plan for the jail. Granted, the design has changed after those copies. But the structure is basically the same." He didn't look at Heero the entire time he spoke. There was a tense silence between the two of them.

"I'll go tonight." Heero said to Duo, who nodded his approval.

"Don't alert any of her staff to your presence. She's in danger whenever you're around."

"You're not her protector, Wufei."

Wufei turned to leave. "Neither are you."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Even if it was two in the morning, Relena just couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were paradoxical: she was too hot, too cold; had too many covers, not enough; she couldn't think of a single thing to say in her speech to the Financial Minister, her mind worked overtime thinking of all the things she'd never say.

She was turning the pillow over for the fourth time when she heard the soft swoosh of material moving. She closed her eyes and buried her head in the pillow. Now she was imagining things.

There was a creak in the floorboard. Her heart raced and she was wide awake. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing. She slowly turned her head, trying to make it look like she was still asleep. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure that whoever was in the room could hear it and know she wasn't asleep. She opened her eyes a crack to see if there was anyone on her right. There was no one.

She breathed in deeply. Her insomnia was turning into hallucinations. She shook her head and decided to get a glass of water. She sat up in her bed and gasped. There was a man standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"I'll call the police!" she breathed, hand reaching for the phone on her bedside table.

"It's me." The figure whispered, stepping into the moonlight.

Relena didn't need to see him. She knew by his voice. Heero Yuy had just stepped out of her dreams, bypassed reality and headed straight for her bedroom.

Even though she was fully clothed, she pulled the sheets up around her. "Heero." She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"There's been an accident. We need your help."

She got out of bed quickly and walked to Heero, examining him as she walked. "What happened?" She asked worry etched into her features. She studied his face when she got near enough.

"Quatre's in jail."

Her eyes widened as they met his. "No," she breathed, shaking her head. "Is he all right?"

"We don't know. That's why we need your help."

Relena nodded. She inched closer to him as every cell in her body screamed at her to back up. "I'll do whatever I can." She said solemnly.

For a minute, he forgot why he'd come. She was standing two feet away from him, in a camisole and pajama pants. Her hair was loose and fell around her in waves of gold. As she moved forward he tried to push Quatre to the forefront of his mind. "Wufei said you had the preliminary plans for the jail."

"Yes, let me go get them." Thankful for a reason to back away, Relena hurried out of her bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Heero let go of the breath he'd been holding. He looked around the room, taking it in. The last time he'd been here wasn't all that long ago, but things were certainly different. He saw the foreign object on her bed, the one that he couldn't recognize last time. He looked to the door, trying to hear if she was coming. When he was sure she wasn't, he moved closer to the bed.

His heart dropped as he realized what it was. A teddy bear. The teddy bear. The one he'd given her.

She'd kept it.

He walked away from the bed, his back to it. He tried to even his breathing out, wondering why that little bear caused his heart rate to jump.

The door opened and Relena quietly entered the room, a rolled up piece of paper under her arm. "We have to be quiet. If Pagan knows you're here, he'll be upset."

"Because I'm an outlaw?"

Relena smiled and looked up at him. "Because you're male."

Heero's lip curved upwards, but the smile couldn't fight its way through. He followed her past the bed to a small desk. She set the paper down and rolled it out, placing paperweights and books on the corners so it stayed down. She turned on the small desk lamp and the writing on the white paper revealed itself.

She leaned down, trying to read it. "These are old." She commented, her finger pointing at the date, marked three years ago.

Heero nodded and leaned over her shoulder. "Where's the front entrance?"

His eyes followed her finger as she moved it around, mouthing wordlessly. "Here." She finally stopped at a thick line. "But I wouldn't recommend that." She moved her finger to another entrance, in the back. "If you're going to be unnoticed, here's where you have the best chance of it."

"Why's that?"

"It's where they'd bring in the prisoners."

Heero leaned down further to study the map. Relena swallowed thickly as his arm brushed by her bare back. She could feel the hairs on her neck stand, begging for the same attention, the same light touch. She turned her head a little to look at him.

"Heero," she was trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Hn." He was trying to read the map and not pay attention to the fact his arm was two millimeters from her back, or that when she turned her head, her lips were inches away from his. He was reading the map, and effectively not thinking about her. Not thinking that his heart was beating like he was running a marathon or that her bed was no less than six feet behind them. He wasn't thinking about any of that. He was thinking about the jail.

She licked her lips, frustrated he wouldn't look at her. "I have to ask you a question."

"Hn." He wasn't thinking about the way she just licked her lips. His full attention was on Quatre, and getting him out of jail.

"About the letters I sent you."

Shame quickly devoured his lust, and suddenly all he wanted was to put space in between them. "What about them?"

Relena shivered at his tone. "Did you keep them?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She hoped if she said it quiet enough, maybe he wouldn't hear it.

But he'd heard it. "Can I take the blueprint with me?" he changed the subject and started rolling up the paper.

"Would you just answer me?" She asked, her voice growing stronger, but her will growing weaker by the second.

He rolled the paper up and put a rubber band around him. "It's late, I should go."

"Heero, I need to know. I need to know if you have them. Or if it's possible someone else could have them." Her voice lost more and more steam as she keep talking, the last part said in a self-conscious whisper.

He turned to her, the rolled up paper in his hand. "Why would someone else have them?"

"I just need to know if you have them, Heero." Relena said, rising from her position at the desk, trying not to look at him. "I don't want to have a discussion about the letters. I just need to know if you have them."

"Why do you need to know?"

She looked up at him, wounded. Her eyes were distant and misting over. "Do you have them?"

Her gaze punctured his defense and he wilted like balloon loosing air. "Yes."

She blinked and looked up at him. "So you have them? They're safe?" she whispered, tears shining in her eyes, for a different reason this time.

He didn't answer her, he just nodded. His head bowed and avoided her grateful look. "I kept them. I know I didn't write back…" He didn't know where his sentence was headed as it left his mouth and it died right there between them. He didn't have an excuse, and he certainly wouldn't waste her time coming up with one.

She couldn't watch him standing there, looking ashamed. She focused on a spot on the carpet. "I just wanted to know you were alive." She admitted, not trusting herself to look at him.

"Everything you said in those letters, I didn't know how to respond."

A red blush stained her cheeks, and she wished she'd turned the desk lamp off. It didn't matter anyway. Heero was looking at the wall and decidedly not at her.

"Why did you keep them, Heero? Why didn't you just destroy them?" her voice was a hurt whisper. It had suddenly become very hard for her to swallow, the room was too hot and he was too close to her. "You should go." She murmured, trying her hardest not to be mortified. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, and she thought that it might break through her rib cage.

Heero saw her out of the corner of his eye. Her arms were folded across her chest and her hair fell over her face, trying to mask the emotion on it. "Why did you keep the bear?" he asked.

His question made all of the blood drain from her face. There was a long moment of silence between them before, "It reminded me of you." When it was clear he wasn't going to respond to her statement, she continued. "That bear is the only thing you've ever given me. And … I needed something to hold onto."

Relena felt like she might hurl. All of the things she ever thought of saying to Heero were spilling out of her mouth, and no matter what she did, she couldn't keep them in.

"That's why I kept the letters." His voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

She finally looked at him, processing his words. Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. "What?"

"That's why I kept them." He repeated. "Because I needed something … to hold on to."

He closed the space between them in two swift steps and gathered her in his arms. The blueprint fell to the floor, unnoticed. Her arms instinctively laced around his neck. They held each other as if they'd been together for years. In some ways, they had. Whether they would admit it to anyone or not, they had both been thinking about this moment for a long time. Relena knew exactly where her hands would go; Heero knew he would hold her at the small of her back, so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Heero," she whispered, her eyes searching his. He couldn't stand it a moment longer. His name was on her lips, but he wasn't. He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

He could faintly taste her toothpaste as he deepened the kiss. His mouth coaxed hers to open for him, and she didn't need much convincing. As his hands roamed the small of her back, he realized he was trying to respond to everything she'd said in her letters.

It felt so good that it hurt. It ached. Every cell of her body ached for him to touch her more, kiss her more deeply. His hands on the small of her back pushed her towards him, trying to eliminate any space between them.

Relena pulled away slowly, wanting the feeling of his lips on hers to last forever. She could feel the warmth slowly flow out of her as reality set back in. "You have to go." She whispered. Their eyes were closed, their foreheads touching.

"I could stay." He leaned in to kiss her again.

She smiled and pulled further away from him. "You'd never leave." She untangled her hands from around his neck and he slowly let her out of his grasp. "You have to go get Quatre." She reasoned.

He nodded. "When we get him out, I'll come back. And we'll pick up where we left off."

His words made her crave his touch, but she didn't reach out for him. "Yes." She whispered.

Heero picked the blueprint off of the ground and looked at her one last time before walking out through the balcony and disappearing into the night.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"I have a plan." Heero said, entering the room to find it just as he'd left it.

Duo looked up from the computer, but Trowa didn't move. "Are you gonna share it with us, or are we supposed to guess?" Duo asked, his gaze moving back down to the screen.

"We have to do it at dawn. Before Gisborne arrives at the jail."

"Heero, that gives us like an hour to plan this." Duo griped, closing the laptop and glaring.

Heero laid out the blueprint on the table that sat in the middle of the room. "Here's the main entrance." He pointed to it. Duo got up from the laptop and moved to the table. He looked at where Heero was pointing.

"And this is the back entrance. Where prisoners enter." Heero gave Duo a sidelong glance.

Duo noticed the look. "What?" he asked. He looked from Heero to the prisoner entrance several times before he understood and sighed. "This isn't going to end well for me, is it?"

"We just need you to be a prisoner long enough for Trowa and me to get in."

"What, so we're gonna chain me up and take me to jail?"

"That's pretty much the plan."

Duo looked to Trowa. "Are you hearing this?"

"Yes." Trowa responded.

"And you're okay with it?"

"You're not staying in the jail, Duo. It's just a way to get in." Trowa said, back still facing them.

"I'm just saying, why does it have to be me? Why is it always _me_ who gets thrown in jail? Why can't it be Heero for a change?"

"Because you look like a prisoner. And too many people know what I look like. We'd never get past the front gate." Heero responded, smoothing out the blueprint, avoiding Duo's glare.

"Yeah, whatever." Duo scoffed. "Do I get to punch you this time too?"

Heero's eyes violently flashed up at him. "Do you want to walk into the prison, or do we have to carry you in? Because this thing could be just as easy with you being unconscious."

Duo rolled his eyes. Heero's threats didn't really faze him anymore. He walked over to Trowa. "Are you going to be okay doing this?"

"I've thrown you in jail before, Duo. Twice, in fact."

Duo sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah I remember." He put his hand on Trowa's shoulder. "I meant, are you gonna be okay getting him out of jail?"

"It's a mission, Duo. There's nothing to be okay about."

"You know, it wouldn't kill the both of you to admit you have emotions." Duo said loud enough for Heero to hear. "Everyone has them." He looked back at Trowa.

"He trusted us. He trusted me." Trowa's voice was distant, like he was recounting a story he'd heard a long time ago. Duo kept his hand on Trowa's shoulder, trying to convey his sympathy.

"He knew the risks." Heero said from across the room.

"I'm supposed to be able to keep him safe." Trowa responded turning to look at Heero. The two shared a look and Heero couldn't hold Trowa's gaze. He knew the feeling. He and Trowa were the strong ones. They were supposed to be able to protect those they loved. In Heero's case, it never worked out that way. Everything he touched seemed to die, everything he touched was doomed. He tried hard not to think about Relena and their kiss. If something happened to her… he wouldn't be able to protect her. And he'd be as useless as Trowa felt.

"We'll get him out. He's a strong guy. He'll be okay." Duo reassured Trowa with a firm clap on the back

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Quatre wasn't in the least bit okay. And his strength was failing him. He felt something wet trickle down his mouth. Mustering his strength, he brought his hand to his mouth to wipe it away. As his hand fell back down to the ground, he caught a glimpse of it.

A red smear had appeared on his pale white skin. He closed his eyes trying not to slip into unconsciousness, but the dark seemed so inviting.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. The metal clanking made an ominous sound that echoed through his mind. He'd been here for three hours, and those sounds were evoking terror in his soul. He licked his lips and found the metallic stringent tang of his own blood. Leaning his head back against the concrete wall, he knew. There would be no escape this time.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Commandeering a police vehicle was easy. Stripping the two officers of their uniforms and badges, leaving them unconscious on the side of the road was easy. What Duo didn't find easy was sitting in the back of a police car, hands cuffed behind his back. This was happening much too often for his taste.

"Are we there yet?" He asked, doing his best to be obnoxious.

Heero looked in the rear view mirror and glared. "Would you just shut up?"

Duo rolled his eyes and slumped even more in the backseat.

Getting by the front gate wasn't hard. Finding the back entrance and bullshitting the two idiots at the back gate was so easy a child could do it. But Heero couldn't fight the feeling in his stomach that the hardest part was yet to come. Too many things could go wrong.

Heero drove the police car towards the jail, trying to outrun the sunrise. The sky was still a dark blue, but the faintest part of the horizon was lightening to lavender.

"Showtime." Duo murmured as the car pulled to a stop. Heero and Trowa exited the car and Trowa stood at attention at Duo's passenger seat door. He pulled Duo out roughly and forced him to walk in front.

The prisoner's entrance was different than the blueprints had suggested. There was a walkway with chain fencing. Barbed wire topped the chain link, daring anyone to try and pass over it. The pathway led straight to a solid metal door with two police officers guarding it. Even though it was still dark outside, both men wore sunglasses.

They made it to the door just as the first light was peaking over the horizon. There were two police officers at the door, both wearing a ridiculous amount of Kevlar and cologne.

"What's this?" One asked as Trowa and Duo neared.

"We caught him trying to break into the bank." Heero responded, falling into the character a little too much, feeling a little too comfortable in his police uniform.

The other police officer raised an eyebrow. "We weren't informed of this."

"We have reason to believe he's trying to copycat all Heero Yuy's bullshit." Trowa said, glaring in Duo's direction.

"Sitting in jail will give him some time to think about what side of the law he wants to be on." Heero added.

The two officers looked at each other. "If we're admitting a new prisoner, we're supposed to alert Gisborne."

Heero looked at his watch. "Fine. You call him at five in the morning." He looked back up at the officers. "Or we just let him know when he arrives in an hour. Your choice."

In all reality, if these two men called Gisborne it was all over right here. The costume was good, but Gisborne would be able to recognize Heero through it. Heero continued to stare at the two officers, trying to wear their will down.

It worked. One of the officers nodded and opened the door. "You're doing the paperwork." He said as Trowa forced Duo through the door.

"Understood." Heero responded as the large steel door closed behind them.

Once they were inside, there were no officers around. Trowa fished around in his pocket for the handcuff key. Deftly turning the key, he gave Duo a pat on the back to tell him they were unlocked. Duo threw them off and grabbed his wrists.

"Those things chafe." He murmured, shooting a look at Heero, who wasn't paying attention.

Heero was looking around the gray corridor. A few fluorescent lights were on, but they barely lit the dingy hallway. If colors induced moods, Heero would have to say they were going for 'hopeless'. Everything was covered in a dreary shade of grey, as if everything around them was monochrome.

"Take a right." Heero instructed, his voice barely above a whisper. Carefully walking down the hallway, Heero and Trowa had taken their guns out of their holsters. Heero held the flashlight under his gun, lighting the way as he went. He motioned to Duo and Trowa behind him to take a left.

Peeking around the corner, they found another steel door, this one unoccupied. Trowa walked in front of Heero to the door. He looked like a man possessed. "He's in here." He said quietly, not bothering to look at back at his comrades.

"You're sure?" Heero responded just as quietly.

Trowa nodded and opened the heavy door as quietly as possible. It made a shrill whine at being dragged across the equally metallic floor. The three men slipped into the room. This room was as equally monochromatic as the rest of the jail. In a world with such technological advances, this jail had been built free of them. Grotesque steel bars enclosed men in small spaces, proving that the simplest ideas worked best. The only piece of technology was the gate mechanism that kept the bars closed. Apparently that, they'd trusted to technology. There was a door on the other side of the cell. Instead of taking them out of their cells by opening the gate, they must have opted to take the inhabitants of these cells out the back.

Quietly, they walked down the aisle, finding cell after cell empty. Reaching the end of the corridor, they realized they were the only criminals in this wing of the jail. And that wasn't good.

"Where is he?" Duo wondered aloud, keeping his voice down to a whisper.

Trowa looked through the bars into the empty cells, wondering if this was some kind of joke. He finally came to the end of the corridor. He raised his hands and rested them on his head in frustration. He looked at the computer lock on the side and jammed the butt of his gun into it.

The screen flashed and then words appeared. Trowa looked closer. _NAME UNKNOWN._ _Associated with Heero Yuy_ it read. _Apprehended at 2100. 13 AUG 201. EXECUTION DATE TBA._

"He's here." Trowa whispered in breathless anticipation. "He's here!" He called out to Heero and Duo.

Before Heero or Duo could react, a buzzer sounded and each back door of the cell opened. The three men ran for the open door at the head of the room. The sounds of men grumbling and shuffling filtered through the room. Leaving the door open a crack, Heero, Duo and Trowa hid on the other side of it.

"Breakfast in an hour." They heard before they heard the buzz again and the sound of the all of the door closing at once.

"Now what?" Duo hissed, shooting a look at Heero.

"We go in and get Quatre." Trowa responded, his hand on the door handle, pulling it towards them.

Heero put his foot down, stopping Trowa from opening the door any further. "If we go in there now, they'll all see us. It'll be a riot."

Trowa glared at Heero. "What else do you suggest? We have to go in there and get Quatre. And we can't wait. Every second we stand here, we're running the risk of someone walking down this hallway and seeing us."

Heero couldn't argue with him. Not only did he know Trowa was right, but Trowa was in no mood to be fought with. "All right. Duo, you and I will go in first and try to keep the other prisoners quiet. Trowa," he turned his attention to the green eyed pilot beside him. "Find Quatre and get him out of there as quickly as you can. We can't afford to mess up."

"I understand."

The giant metal door swung open, making a loud scraping noise. Every man in their cells looked up. Heero and Duo took no chances, raising their guns and calling for quiet.

Trowa rushed ahead to the end of the corridor where he had read Quatre's stats. He looked quickly down to the cell's inhabitant.

Quatre looked up, trying to identify the source of the noise. His eyes met Trowa's. "Trowa?"

Trowa urgently broke the locking mechanism.

The door flew open and Trowa raced in. Quatre was huddled on the floor. He reached his arms out like a child and Trowa's engulfed him. He buried his head into Quatre's neck, not caring that there was dried blood and sweat on it.

"I thought I'd lost you." Quatre whispered, clearly in pain, but too happy to be feeling it at that moment.

"You'll never lose me." Trowa said, his statement only intelligible to Quatre. "You could never lose me." He said, arms tightening around Quatre.

Heero had made it to the cell and looked in. "Can you get up?" He asked quietly, trying to let sympathy filter through his soldier mask.

Quatre nodded. He leaned on Trowa's shoulder and stood to the best of his abilities.

The other inmates were getting louder now. Quatre limped out of the cell with Trowa's help. Duo had kept his position by the door. He smiled brightly as Quatre exited the cell. He opened his mouth to speak, but Heero quieted him with a look. "No time." Heero whispered harshly.

Quatre, with help from Trowa, managed to hobble to the metal door, where Duo stood sentinel. "Man, am I glad to see you guys." He croaked out, managing a smile on his bruised face.

"Come on," Duo said, with the same relieved smile. He pushed the door open and the four men went back the way the came, into the grossly dismal hallway.

Heero took the lead, prowling through the hallway, painfully aware of the silence. He stopped the march as they got the first corner. He put a hand up, signaling to the three behind him to stop. They followed his orders, staying as close to the grey concrete wall as they possibly could.

Cutting through the silence were footsteps. They were getting closer, louder and more ominous with every passing moment. They heard the crackle of radio silence from a walkie-talkie.

Heero was ready. His heart rate was at a deadly calm, and the service gun that had accompanied the stolen uniform was brought close to his chest.

As soon as the man rounded the corner, Heero slammed the butt of his gun into the man's forehead. He crumpled to ground. A loud gasp caused Heero to look up. The unconscious man had a partner, who at that exact moment had taken to running the opposite direction, his walkie-talkie in hand.

Heero cursed under his breath and took off after him, disappearing down the hallway.

Duo walked around the corner, signaling to Trowa and Quatre that it was safe. He looked down and kicked the unconscious guard. "So much for leaving here quietly." Duo got down and picked up the walkie-talkie that was suddenly active.

"Nothing Heero does is quiet." Trowa said trying to peer around the corner. Quatre winced, trying to smile.

The radio crackled to life. "Code 7-4-2! Intruder alert! I'm in pursuit -"

Duo clicked the power button and walkie-talkie went silent again. "So I'm assuming we're gonna go have to clean up Heero's mess."

"No need." Heero had reappeared, barely out of breath, the sleeve of his uniform torn, but no other visible scars. He wiped his mouth and looked at his hand, checking if he was bleeding at all. When his hand came away clean, he looked back up at his comrades. "I've taken care of it. But reinforcements are on their way. We have to go now."

Heero led them through the hallways, stealthily checking around the corner each time. They made it back to the main hallway without incident.

"There they are!" the call came from behind them. Heero and Duo took off at a run to the door leading back outside. Trowa dragged Quatre quickly after them.

The giant door needed some prodding, but Duo got it open. The two officers still stood sentinel outside. They looked at Duo and Heero quizzically. Before they could say a word, Duo punched one of them in the face, and he sunk the ground. The other swung at Duo, but Heero was too quick. He caught the fist in the air and hit the other officer in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and sank to the ground.

Trowa and Quatre exited the door. Quatre fell to the ground, clutching his side. Trowa pushed the door closed. The metallic latch on the door wasn't half as loud as the rain of bullets on the other side of the door.

"Duo, short-circuit it." Heero called out. He looked up, trying to find the stolen police car they had driven in. By some stroke of luck, it was still there, parked about 300 feet away from the entrance.

Duo ripped off the electronic panel on the door. He ripped some of the cords out of the wall, hastily connecting and disconnecting circuits. "It won't hold them for long." He called to Heero.

Trowa kneeled down and put Quatre's arm around his neck. He bit his lip and pulled Quatre to his feet, with some difficulty. "Come on, Quatre. We're almost there." He said, walking towards the police car.

Duo jumped up and ran to the police car, where Trowa was helping Quatre into the backseat. "Seriously, Heero, gun it." He said once he'd thrown himself into the passenger seat.

Heero obeyed, stepping on the gas, jarring everyone in the car into their seats. The car sped back towards the entrance. A loud horn blared through the silence of the morning.

"Shit, that's for us." Duo said, looking out his window towards the door.

Heero cursed under his breath and stepped down harder onto the gas pedal. The car roared in response and quickly picked up speed.

"Security checkpoint!" Duo warned as he hurriedly snapped his seat belt on. Heero burst through the yellow wooden blocker. It cracked in two, with one part still on the top of the car.

Topping around 70 miles an hour, the car sped through the gate of the jail before it even started to close.

Duo gave a whoop of joy when they were out into the streets. Heero allowed himself a smile as they drove towards the Sherwood building. He looked in the rearview window and caught Trowa's eye.

"Call Wufei. We're going to need a doctor."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Thanks for coming." Quatre said after taking a sip of water.

Sally Po smiled and finished packing the gauze into her medical trunk. "My parents would be deeply disappointed if I had abandoned my medical training." Her hair was a little shorter now, coming to her shoulders. Instead of braids, she wore it in a loose ponytail. She looked up at Quatre. "So, no strenuous activity. And let your shoulder rest for a day. It was dislocated pretty badly. Take a day and rest. Doctor's orders."

Quatre smiled at her. "I will."

"You pilots are just intense." She said, shaking her head. She closed her medical bag and looked up at him. "How did you get these wounds?" Before he could answer, she put her hands up. "You know, I probably don't want to know."

Heero entered the room and leaned on the door frame. "How bad is the damage?" He asked, briefly looking at Quatre before concentrating on Sally.

Sally turned to face him. "Dislocated shoulder. The rest are just cuts and bruises. The doctor in me wants to take him to get some tests for a possible concussion, but I think I know you well enough to know that's not going to happen."

"He should stay here." Heero said, his voice firm.

"No, he _should_ get an MRI. But he _will_ stay here." Sally corrected, quietly challenging Heero's authority.

"I should stay here." Quatre interjected, uncomfortable that people were arguing about him. He was defiant. "I've caused them enough trouble." There was an apologetic look in his eyes, but it was fleeting as he turned to Sally. "I really appreciate you doing this for me, Miss Po. I know what stress you must be under."

Sally smiled. "Thank Wufei. He's the one who told me to come out here." She put a comforting hand on Quatre's shoulder. "And you've earned the right to call me Sally."

He returned her smile. She gave a nod of respect to Heero before she exited the room, leaving Quatre alone with Heero.

"You've been through a lot because of me." Quatre spoke up, keeping eye contact with Heero.

Heero was stoic. "It's fine."

Quatre shook his head. "Being there, it made me think. And I've come to a conclusion. It's always me. It's always me who gets into trouble. I'm the one who needs rescuing." He looked down at the floor. "I'm the one who's weak."

"Not weak." Heero finally spoke. "Misinformed."

"I had this feeling," Quatre confessed, tearing his gaze away from the floor and back to Heero. "I had this feeling that something was going to go wrong at the Abbey. But I just ignored it."

Heero pushed himself off of the door frame. "You're too kind. But," he paused, searching for his words. "it's not a flaw, Quatre. If we're going to survive in this world without being soldiers, we'll need kindness."

"Are you kind, Heero?"

It was Heero's turn to look away. "I don't know."

Quatre nodded. "I think you are. What you're doing for the people of this town, that's kind."

"You should get some rest." Heero said, leaving the room and ending the conversation.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

It's here that I would like to make a quick defense of my choices in this story. I got a review recently that raised the question about why it's Quatre that gets picked on. (They didn't word it exactly that way, I'm loosely paraphrasing). And I wanted to give everyone the reader's digest version of my reasoning:

I think Quatre is the one most likely to let his kindness lead him into less than savory situations. I don't think he's weak at all, just that he believes in people more than the rest of the pilots. I love Quatre dearly, and never want to insinuate he's a little girl compared to the others. I think he has his own strength, which will manifest itself later in this story.


	8. Fool in the Rain

Disclaimer – I don't own anything but some old fast food receipts and the Body of War soundtrack.

AN: How long it's been. Thanks for sticking around. I don't know why I insist on writing an Author's Note when I have nothing to say but thanks. You'd think I have an agenda to push. All right, here's an agenda… listen to Led Zeppelin.

**For Richer or Poorer**

_Now my body is starting to quiver,_

_And the palms of my hands getting wet, oh._

_I've got no reason to doubt you, baby_

_It's all a terrible mess_

**Chapter Eight: Fool in the Rain**

Gisborne was not looking forward to walking through that door. Not in the slightest. He buttoned his cufflinks on his white shirt in a play for more time. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

What met him wasn't exactly what he expected. He expected John Prince to be sitting in his desk, staring ominously, waiting for the exact amount of silence to pass before he opened his mouth and spewed violent words his way.

Gisborne wasn't totally off. John Prince was in fact sitting at his immaculate desk. However, his hazel eyes weren't piercing through Gisborne. And he wasn't frowning. He was smirking.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down."

Gisborne sat, watching Prince carefully. He thought of Prince as a careful concoction of brilliant and insane, and if the medley was tampered with, the man just might explode. He gingerly rested his hands on the armrests of the chair, staring at Prince, looking for some sign of life.

A long moment of silence passed between them. "Gisborne, do you know what I was informed of this morning?"

"No sir."

A less than sublime expression crossed Prince's features but left quickly. "Is that so? I walked into my office this morning to find a sniveling officer at my door. The poor man, he nearly wet himself." His expression had lost most of his geniality. There was nothing to show that he felt any amount of pity for anyone. His mouth had sunk into a straight line. "and do you know what he told me?"

"No sir."

"You're not aware of what happened at the jail this morning."

"Yes, I was aware."

"And yet, you didn't think to inform me, Gisborne?"

"John-"

"Gisborne, Heero Yuy walked into my jail this morning. Walked in the back door, walked leisurely through the corridors into the high security wing, broke out his companion and left. Does that mean anything to you?" The longer he talked, the more intense his voice got, growing in volume.

Gisborne said nothing, obviously angering Prince. "You let this happen!" Prince hissed, color rising to his face.

"I wasn't there, John. I didn't _let_ anything happen."

Prince glared. "I'd in no mood for your attitude, Guy." He tapped his fingers on the top of his desk. "We lost our bargaining chip."

"What do we do now?"

Prince looked up, a slight smirk had returned to his face. "Because you so miserably failed me, I had to come up with another plan. And this plan," Prince leaned forward as if he was divulging an incredible secret. "knocks out two birds with one stone."

Gisborne knew immediately which two birds this would be knocking out.

"John, we can't prove she had a connection to Heero Yuy."

Prince grimaced. "Not yet. But we can prove he has a connection to her. "

"Meaning?"

"We prove that she's his weakness."

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

It was late when Relena finally finished with the first draft of the newest colonial proposition. Knowing she had to finish the rest of the proposals before she went to bed, she took another out of the folder on her desk. She checked her watch, and mentally chastised herself for taking so long.

She tried concentrating on the new document. She started off strong. The title and the introduction were clear. However, making it to the first bullet point was hard. The words were all streaming together, blurring all over the page. She blinked them back in focus. They snapped back to attention, and she continued reading for another moment before they started to blur again. She rubbed her eyes, realizing she was much too tired for this.

Relena laid her head back, resting her neck on the back of her chair. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but a welcome reprieve. Letting her eyes slowly close, she let her mind wander, her consciousness slip a little.

A quiet creak made her open her eyes. She sat up and looked towards the front door. The noise she heard was usually reserved for her front door, which shouldn't have been making noise at 11 at night. She cautiously got up from her chair, suddenly aware of every sound she was making. The wooden floor groaned as she walked from her desk to the door to her study.

She opened her study door, turning the knob with precision, so to not make a noise. The knob made a small squeak as the metal gave away, unlocking the door. Relena closed her eyes, hoping that the intruder hadn't heard it.

She heard a very male-like cough from outside her door. Her heart raced. "Heero?" she whispered, loud enough for the sound to make it through the door.

"No." the foreign voice replied quietly.

Her heart began beating twice its normal speed. The voice on the other side of the door felt oddly familiar, however. She threw the door open to find the man she hoped was standing there.

Milliardo Peacecraft fulfilled her wish, standing regally in the foyer of her house. He was wearing olive green pants with a khaki shirt, both garments looked worn and dirty. He smiled gallantly at her. "Hello." He opened his arms.

She returned his smile and ran into them. He held her close for a moment before speaking. "I'm glad that this time I'm seeing you on good terms."

Relena looked up. Even six years later, the height gap was intense. She smiled at him. "You could have told me you were coming." She let go of him and walked further into her house. He followed, letting his eyes wander.

"I couldn't ruin the surprise." They walked into the kitchen. Milliardo didn't really need to follow her to know where the kitchen was. The Peacecraft house was noticeably unchanged.

Relena smiled as she opened the cabinet and plucked two cups from its confines. "Everything with you is a surprise."

"That's not a fair assessment, Relena." He said, watching her put a pot of tea on the stove. "You still make it the old fashioned way?" he asked as she turned the stove onto its highest setting. He sat down at the table in the middle of her kitchen.

He could tell she was smiling even though her back was to him. "It tastes better." She defended herself. Satisfied with her job, she turned to face him, the small of her back resting on the counter. "I'm pleased to see you, Milliardo." He smiled. "But there has to be a reason you're here."

"I'm on vacation." He said good-naturedly, not expecting her to believe it.

She didn't, but decided not to press it. "How is the Terraformation going?"

She felt the mood change from jovial to somber as if it was a sudden change in temperature. Milliardo's elegant smile fell. "Not well."

Relena turned to check the tea. Finding it to be to her liking, she poured it into two cups. Gingerly, she made her way to the table where he sat, suddenly aware of his emotional state.

"I fear we went to Mars too soon with too little information." He said, accepting the cup of tea.

"When do you have to return?" she asked in between sips of tea.

"My flight is tomorrow morning."

Her eyebrows rose involuntarily. "Tomorrow morning?" she repeated.

He brought the cup to his lips, watching her reaction over the rim of the cup. "Yes."

"You had one night on earth and you chose to spend it with me?" The question came out more doubtful than she meant.

His mouth curved upwards as he took another sip of tea. "Yes." He replied. "It's been quite a while since I've seen my sister."

"Six years." She supplied.

"Then don't you agree that it was time for me to see you? There are duties that brothers must fulfill, you see."

She smiled, suddenly feeling very tired. "I see. Checking up on me is a brotherly duty?"

He nodded. "I can't be here on Earth, Relena. If I could help you here, I would." He watched her closely as she took a small sip of tea. "Very little news reaches Mars. But I know how much you're struggling. Your letters try and hide it."

Relena forced herself to look at her brother. He was a very strange sight to her eyes. But somehow, he was also a comforting presence. Perhaps she'd lived most of her life without knowing he existed, but upon the announcement that he did, something fell into place. With him sitting across from her in the kitchen, she felt safe. "If I truly told you what was happening in the letters I write you, and they were to be confiscated-"

"You would be put on trial." Milliardo finished for her. He nodded. "You take an awful risk writing to me as it is."

Relena had defense for that. "I'm aware."

Milliardo crossed his arms, fitting himself comfortably into the role of the older brother. "Are you also aware how dangerous it is to be living in this manor without a staff? It was much too easy to get onto the property."

"So I've been told." Relena replied, her confidence building a little more.

"Our father had this place surrounded by guards day and night. You couldn't get out of your bed for a drink without security being alerted. Our father, not to mention Peter Darlin, would have something say about you living alone on this compound."

Relena's heart sank and her voice lost the little confidence it had started with. "I'm sure many things I do aren't up to their standards."

Milliardo watched his sister for a moment before speaking. "Father and Peter lived in a different age." He nodded at her. "You do what you can."

"I'm failing, Milliardo."

The desperation in her voice made him look into her eyes. They were quickly filling with tears.

"John Prince is making my life miserable." The sentence lost steam while she was speaking it, the last of it coming out barely above a whisper.

"You're strong." Milliardo said with assurance. She looked up at him, blinking. A tear was forced from its resting place, falling quickly down her cheek, and cascading onto her lap. "I have faith in you."

"Milliardo," she started, beginning to gain more poise. "There's something I need you to do."

He silently waited for her request.

"I need you to tell Richards everything that's happening on Earth. Ask him to come back."

His silence was weighted with doubt. He thought of his words carefully before he spoke. "It will be a long time before President Richards makes his way back to the Earth."

"Milliardo, if you tell him what's happening to the people, to the government, he can at least help."

Milliardo turned his head away, looking down at the empty cup before him.

"Something has to change." Relena said quietly, suddenly embarrassed by her show of emotions. She struggled to regain her composure, but recovered quickly. "You may not live with the people here on Earth, Milliardo, but you know their struggle."

He glanced up at her, acknowledging her statement. He stood up from his chair, the wooden legs screeching across the hardwood floor. She matched his stance, standing as well. "I'll think about it." He replied. The turmoil etched into her features calmed for a moment. She knew he wasn't trying to placate her by telling her this, but it was a real commitment.

He walked around the table and gently hugged her.

"Will it be six years until I see you again, Milliardo?" Her words were muffled by his shirt, but he heard them.

"Of course not."

She knew, and he knew, that this time he was lying. The words reverberated in her heart as she felt the full weight of the meaning. It crashed into her, creating wave after wave of doubt. This certainly wouldn't be the last time she would see her brother. But the nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach ate away at her confidence as Milliardo's arms detached and he left the Peacecraft property.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v

As Duo coughed slightly, he became hyper aware of the silence that fell over the city at night. He suddenly noticed that everything in the alley he was currently stationed in had a sound. And unfortunately at this time of night, everything sounded like a mobile suit battle to him. He listened carefully for the steps of a young woman, who had planned to meet him there that night. Checking his watch again, he sighed. She was late.

The scurrying of footsteps coupled with unsure and ragged breathing pierced his ears and he leaned backwards into the wall, hoping that he was invisible to any passing eye. A young woman with a small child at her heel turned the corner into the alley. She strained her vision hoping to spot something that might have been invisible. Luckily for her, the man she was trying to find had already found her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Duo said quietly, although not trying to hide his smile, as he stepped out of the shadow, letting the moonlight show his identity. The young woman smiled back, hurrying towards him.

"I almost didn't. There are police everywhere." She said, holding on tightly to the hand of the little boy.

Duo reached in his pocket and quietly pulled out a small burlap bag. He gingerly handed it over to the young woman. "Here you go."

The woman handled the bag as if it contained something delicate. "Thank you so much." She gripped the little boy's hand harder. "Ever since his father left, it's been hard just to get day to day."

Duo pulled out a few bills from his pocket and handed them to the woman. She looked up in surprise. "But-" she started to protest.

"We're just trying to help. Just remember that Heero Yuy is doing the best he can. We all are. Just keep it in mind."

"I'll never forget this." The woman pledged. She gave Duo a grateful smile before heading out of the alley.

Duo stood in the darkness for a moment, watching the woman retreat out of the alley. She was the third person he'd helped that night. It was his turn that night to roam the streets, giving their gains to people who had nothing. He found that roaming New Port City at night was preferable to the day.

The deafening click of a gun disengaging its safety rang in his ear. He stood up straight, not daring to turn around. He tried keeping his breathing as even as possible.

"Well, aren't you just the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive?"

The voice was oddly familiar, leaving his heart with a dull ache. He turned around, finding a short girl in a police uniform, her face hidden in shadow. She lowered the gun, stepping into the light, her smile as bright as the moonlight.

"Hilde," he murmured, his hands falling to his sides. He was suddenly very aware of every minuscule movement he was making. She smile grew wider and she ran the distance between them and flung her arms around him.

Tentatively, he closed his arms around her, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Relena told me you were home, but I wasn't sure how to find you! I thought maybe if I took the midnight shift, I'd run into you eventually, but you can never be too sure," she was going a mile a minute into his ear, her arms wrapped so tight around him, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to pry her off.

Fortunately for him, she let go and looked him in the eyes. "I'm glad you're home." She said solemnly, her eyes shinning.

"Yeah," he replied, somehow out of breath. "I'm glad I'm home too."

She smirked. "That's all you've got to say to me?"

The entire English language was suddenly foreign to Duo. For the life of him he couldn't think of anything to say. The longer he fumbled for words, the more Hilde's smile turned into a knowing smirk.

He backed away from her and surveyed the woman in front of him. She had certainly grown into a woman while he was gone. She had stopped playing up the masculinity and grown into her feminine side. The uniform made her stop and reconnect with her gaze. "I thought you were done with uniforms. "He said, his statement laced with judgment.

Her smirk downgraded to a thin smile. "A lot's changed since you left."

"Yeah, that's what I keep hearing."

"But it's good to see some things don't change." Her hands rested on her hips. "You're still a sarcastic jerk."

Duo's lip jerked upwards. "Yeah, well, what can I say? I stick with what works."

Hilde nodded and smiled back at him. "Like saving the world?" her smile was present, but he could tell she was serious, almost grateful.

"I do what I can."

"So do I." she said, turning serious. She put the gun back in her side holster and avoided Duo's stare for a moment.

"So you're a cop?" he said, suddenly the most pressing thing on his mind.

She still didn't look up at him. "It was my only option."

"Your only option was to come to the Earth and enlist as a cop in the Sanc Kingdom?"

"Former Sanc Kingdom."

"Whatever." Duo rolled his eyes.

"What was I supposed to do? Stay in the colonies?" her friendly tone had lost its geniality, and had started to become defensive.

"You would have been safe there." Duo said, his tone matching hers. "Dammit Hilde," he turned away from her and put his hands on his hips. "I fought a war and labored on Mars to keep you safe. All of that was so that you could live a good life." He turned to her, willing her to make eye contact with him. She would not oblige. "And I find out that you've thrown yourself into the most dangerous place you could be?"

"You don't understand, Duo." She countered, either her rage or her willpower causing her to look up at him. "This _is_ the safest place. I'm a police officer, so no one questions me. No one asks where I'm from, or if I know one of the Gundam pilots. Do you know how easily I could be traced back to you? This is the perfect disguise!"

Duo snorted in disgust. "Yeah well, be careful with your _disguise_. "

"That's not fair." Hilde insisted, her brow furrowed. "You can't just leave for five years and come back and start judging my actions."

"If you would have stayed on the colony, I wouldn't have to judge you."

"You always do this." She said, her voice getting lower. He wasn't sure if she was trying to be quiet or hide the emotion seeping through her voice. "You always put me aside like I'm fragile. I was in the Army before I met you, Duo. I can take care of myself."

In lieu of anything productive to do, Hilde folded her arms to her chest and avoided his stare. Duo watched her closely, her words washing over him. "They've traced me to you?" he asked quietly, guilt gnawing at him.

She didn't answer right away. "Relena's deleted my records from my time in the war. According to my data, I worked on the colony the entire time." She took a few deep breaths before she was able to look at him. He couldn't return the gesture. "But if they look hard enough, ask enough people, poke around in the colony, yeah. They could find out I knew you. And if you hadn't noticed, that's a felony."

"Yeah, I noticed." Duo's voice sounded far away.

"I had to find a way to hide." Her voice softened. "You have to believe me, Duo, this was the best place."

"And if you get caught?"

"It's nearly impossible."

He raised his eyebrows. "Nearly?"

"I'm pretty low on the food chain." Hilde admitted. "I get mostly patrol shifts. I drive around and make sure no one's breaking the law. As long as I do my work, no one bothers me."

"Not Gisborne?"

Hilde sighed. "He's not the problem. Yeah, he gives me the orders, but he's just a puppet. It's really Prince we've got to worry about."

"How can you stand him?" Duo asked, this time the judgment landing on Gisborne instead of Hilde. She welcomed the reprieve.

"What else do you suggest? Becoming an outlaw and fighting the system from the outside in?" there was the faintest hint of teasing in her voice, but she hid it well. Duo allowed himself a small smile, slipping into their familiar teasing pattern.

"It's not so bad."

Hilde shook her head. "You guys are too flashy. I prefer my way. Besides," Hilde looked cautiously around her. "this way I can give information to people who need it." Her eyes rested on Duo. "Like you."

"Isn't that a little risky?'

"Says the Gundam pilot."

Duo smiled in earnest now. "I get it."

"I've been giving Relena some of the information I've gotten, hoping she's been passing it on to you. I'll just keep doing it that way."

Duo nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"Schbeiker?" the sound was distant, but Duo could hear footsteps nearing.

_Who's that?_ He mouthed, his eyes darting around the alley.

_My partner._ She returned silently. "This one's all clear." She called out. The footsteps slowed. "Let's move on."

"Rodger that." The footsteps were getting quieter and Duo let out the breath he'd been holding.

"I should go." She whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah." He said, not really knowing how to respond.

He watched her back out of the alley with the sinking feeling that she had grown up, that she didn't need him anymore. He didn't quite know what he had expected from her, but being her own independent woman was not it. Part of him relished in the thought that Hilde had matured so greatly, but he felt a small wave of panic wash over him as she turned the corner. He wasn't sure she wasn't diving headfirst into an incredible mess.

v-v-v

Milliardo stared upwards at the building in front of him. With the cover of night, the place before him looked no better than a two-story shack. He was sure that with the light of day it was no better. However, that sad little building was going above and beyond the call of duty. It was hiding the world's most notorious and beloved criminals.

He took another look at the derelict neighborhood before opening the door and walking in. The inside was just as shabby as the outside. What was left of the wallpaper was peeling off the walls. Milliardo stood the base of the stairs for a moment, listening intently. He heard hushed voices coming from the second floor. He quietly ascended the stairs, almost vainly hoping to catch them off guard. He kept his gaze low, looking at his boots, making sure they weren't making too much noise. Had he been paying attention to the sounds upstairs, however, he would have noticed that the lull of conversation had stopped, and the building had gone quiet, except for the soft creaking of the stairs.

As soon as he reached the top stair, he looked up. Four boys – no, men- were pointing their guns at him, all four of them stoic.

"What an appropriate greeting." He said dryly.

Quatre, Trowa and Duo lowered the weapons at the recognition of who it was. Heero, however, took a little longer to lower his gun. "Zechs." At his monosyllabic answer, he finally put his gun away, but didn't take his eyes off of Milliardo.

"Good to see your reflexes are still sharp." Milliardo said, eying each one of them individually before settling on Heero.

"What are you doing here, Zechs?" Duo asked, his tone not angry, but clearly not welcoming.

Milliardo ignored him and narrowed his eyes at Heero. "Is there a reason that when someone visits my sister in the middle of the night, she assumes it's you?" The air seemed to be sucked out of the room. Duo, Quatre and Trowa suddenly felt like they were intruding on the conversation.

Heero didn't say anything, but didn't look away.

"Why would that be, Heero?" This time, Milliardo was more goading. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before Heero answered.

"You've traveled back to Earth to inquire about her personal life?" The remark was biting, and every bit as defensive as Milliardo assumed it would be. Heero, however, let no emotion show on his face.

Milliardo couldn't fight the smirk. "Of course not. But she is my responsibility, and at the moment, I don't quite approve of the company she's keeping. You boys can get her into lot of trouble." Milliardo finally looked away and surveyed the entire room.

"Are you on Earth permanently?" Quatre spoke up, arms crossed. Quatre might have been good-natured, but he wasn't stupid. He watched the older man with an expression of doubt and caution.

"No, I leave tomorrow morning. I'm only on Earth for the night. The Earth and Mars are moving away from each other. In a few weeks time, Mars will be on the other side of the solar system."

"Then why have you decided to make the trip to Earth?"

"My sister." He answered plainly, his gaze drifting back to Heero.

"Zechs, Mars is almost a four day journey at this point in the year. You came all the way back just to hustle Heero?" Duo asked.

Milliardo turned from Heero and looked at Duo. "No, I came to deliver a message to you."

"Oh ho. Messenger boy. What a demotion." Duo said wryly.

Milliardo ignored him and looked at Heero. "It's from Richards."

"You have a message from President Richards?" Quatre asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. He says you're on your own. That he can't come back. At least not for a year."

"A year?" Quatre echoed, disbelievingly.

Milliardo nodded. Even though Heero was silently glaring at him, he delivered most of his answers to his rival. The

"He has to come back. Prince has turned this into a dictatorship. That's something you should be familiar with, Zechs." Heero said, letting the disdain slip into his voice.

"Richards has faith that you can handle it." He said, turning to Heero, letting the insult go unchecked. "That's why he sent you back. " Heero looked away for a moment in frustration. Seeing this, Milliardo continued. "Don't you see? He can't come back. His mission is too important. He has to make Mars work."

"So all of us on Earth, we're doomed then?" Duo spat.

"You have plenty of resources to help you." Milliardo said, defensively. "If Richards leaves Mars, the project will fall through. All of the time and money, the blood and the sweat we've poured into Mars… we can't just abandon it."

"The Earth needs him." Quatre protested. "Prince has seized power, and Richards is the only one who can take it back."

"He isn't coming home." Milliardo said, an edge of finality to his voice. "Not any time soon." He folded his arms across his chest, looking much like a father who had just ordered his children to bed.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"Tell him that the Earth needs him." Heero said.

"He won't come." Milliardo responded.

"Tell him anyway." Heero said, turning his back on Milliardo and walking out of the room.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I apologize for the length of time in between my chapters. As some of you know, I'm in college for film editing, and it's quite the workload, so I don't have as much time for my writing as I'd like. But here's chapter 8, and I hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome. I hope all my American readers have a nice Thanksgiving holiday, and to the rest of the world, have a nice week!


	9. Wearing and Tearing

Disclaimer – Don't own. Don't sue.

AN: I appreciate all the feedback. You guys are really incredible. This story started as a fluke, something for me to do while I was working on something else… but it's really become my main focus. And I can't express how much I appreciate your feedback, the good and the bad. You guys make me want to keep writing!

**For Richer or Poorer**

_It starts out like a murmur, then it grows like thunder. _

_Until it bursts inside of you, try to hold it steady._

_Wait until you're ready. Any second now will do. _

_Throw the door wide open._

**Chapter Nine: Wearing and Tearing**

Heero shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Hastily, he looked around, trying to find the right address. He was trying to look inconspicuous, and was doing a good job. People passed him on the street as if he wasn't there. Granted in this part of New Port, people were a little scarcer and minded their own business. Still, one could never be too careful.

The reward for catching Heero Yuy had just gone up by a few thousand in the last few days. The people were hungry and hurting. Heero knew that some of these people weren't above tipping off the police, but he really couldn't blame them. He walked slowly down the sidewalk, watching a young woman across the street. She sat on the steps of an apartment building, looking dirty and exhausted. He ducked his head a little lower as he found the correct address and walked in.

The coffee shop he entered was small and quaint. More importantly, it was empty, save for one or two people. Heero immediately recognized the person he needed and sat down at the table.

"Tuck." He greeted the older man quietly, sliding into his seat.

Marquis Weyridge smiled plainly and sipped out of his cup. "Good afternoon. I trust you found the place easily?" He sat at a small table near the wall. The shop was small and quaint, with brown wallpaper and a shabby matching brown carpet. Lamps hung from the ceiling, adding tan light to the small café. Aside from Weyridge, there were two other people inside. One of them was a young woman with an apron, who obviously worked there. The other was an older man, his head on the table, looking like he had dozed off. The young girl passed by him as if this was a frequent occurrence.

"Easily enough." Heero responded. A young woman came to the table and set a cup down. She walked away, but returned quickly with a teakettle. Heero watched her as she poured some into his upturned glass.

"This place is owned by a niece of mine." Weyridge spoke softly, a kind of volume that was low, but didn't draw attention. "She has some bags behind the counter for you. They contain food and a little bit of money." He glanced towards the counter on the other side of the shop. There was a large clock stationed above it.

Heero nodded. He looked around, trying to spot the counter Weyridge was talking about. After finding it, he turned attention back to Weyridge. "The money you're giving us," Heero reached down and touched his cup but didn't bring it to his mouth. "Where is it coming from?"

"We all have secrets."

Heero stared at the older man for a minute. Weyrige returned the gaze, a far more jovial look on his face. He nodded as he realized. "All of it is yours."

"I regret that I don't have much for you, this time." Weyridge had stopped looking at Heero, and was searching the small shop. "In the way of information." He corrected, as his eyes locked onto Heero's once again.

Heero took his hand off of his cup. "Is that normal? That you've heard nothing?"

Weyridge frowned. "No." He took a sip of his tea and set the cup down. "Either there's honestly nothing going on, or-"

"Something big is happening." Heero finished for him. He frowned and shook his head.

"They say no news is good news." Weyridge offered, knowing it would sound trite. "But it is unnerving that I haven't heard anything. There's nothing. It's just silent."

"It's a bad sign." Heero said, his eyes wandering around the shop again. "But until we hear something, there's nothing I can do."

Weyridge nodded. He looked up towards the counter and sighed. "You should get out of here before they switch shifts." Weyridge watched as Heero got up from his seat, and outstretched his hand. "We'll meet there, next time." He whispered, as Heero shook his hand and received a small piece of paper.

Heero gave a short nod, retrieved his bags from the counter, and left.

v-v-v-v-v-v

Relena clutched her purse tightly as the car pulled up at its destination. She gingerly touched the car door handle.

"I'm not quite sure why you agreed to this dinner, Miss Relena." Pagan's voice cut through her thoughts. He turned his head to look at her through the rear view window.

She smiled. "Neither am I, Pagan. But I can't keep him waiting." She exited the car and entered the restaurant.

Gisborne saw her immediately and walked over to her. He offered her an arm. "You look incredible, Miss Darlian."

Relena smiled. She really did look incredible. She wore a simple black dress that shimmered in the low light of the restaurant. Her hair was worn loose, around her shoulders. She took the arm he offered. "Relena." She corrected, trying her hardest to smile and not run the other way.

He returned her smile, his being genuine. He led her to a table in the back of the restaurant, a perfect gentleman the entire way.

They were both silent for a moment. Gisborne, because he had so many thoughts flying through his head but couldn't settle on what to say. Relena, however, couldn't think of a single thing to say.

She spoke first, settling on "This is a very nice place."

"Yes, it is." He agreed.

Relena was thankful for the interruption as a waiter arrived at their table. They ordered drinks, and the waiter quickly walked away, leaving Relena without a distraction.

"I asked you to dinner for a reason." Gisborne said, reigning in Relena's attention.

Her eyes snapped to his. "Oh?" she tried to fight the flush that had risen to her cheeks. Her heart raced and she nervously folded her napkin in her lap.

"Things are about to get difficult, and I want to," he paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "protect you from them."

The waiter returned with a bottle of wine. He poured a modest amount of red wine in each glass before making another silent exit.

Relena watched the waiter, trying to sort out her words on borrowed time. They caught in her throat. "Protect?" she forced the word out.

"Yes." Gisborne confirmed. He interpreted her body language as flattery. He allowed himself a small smile.

A rush of pity filled her senses. Gisborne was looking at her with such earnestness. Her hand reached out and rested at the base of her wine glass. Even if it was a façade, she had to placate him. "Guy," she used his name, knowing it would please him. "you really don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"That's not the issue, Relena. You've made a pretty powerful enemy in John Prince."

"I really don't think it's that serious."

"Relena," his tone was warning.

Relena sat up a little straighter. "No, Guy, really. I can handle it myself."

"You can't handle it, Relena. You really can't."

"Excuse me?" Relena let go of her delicate grip on the wine glass and sat back in her chair. She had known Gisborne's view of woman had been chauvinistic, but not until that moment had she realized they were also archaic. Insulted, she folded her hands in her lap.

"He's serious about you." He leaned in closer, his voice lowering. He was carefully ignoring the indignation that had crept into her last statement.

"He's wasting his time." Her tone was clipped. The sting of the insult was still prevalent in her voice.

"Things are changing." He said, his eyes narrowing. Relena pressed her lips together and looked away. He shook his head. "I should even be telling you this." He muttered, looking around the restaurant, trying to avoid looking at her. Guilt ate away at him, and for the first time, he felt like a fool.

She sighed softly, watching him deflate. Her anger dissipated. "I appreciate everything you do for me, Guy."

He looked at her, his heart rate increasing at the look of sincerity in her eyes.

"I can protect you from him. Relena, I have a plan." He said quietly, as if he was whispering a great secret to her.

"What kind of plan?" She sounded tired.

"I can't tell you right now. Suffice to say, it'll take care of all of your problems."

"Guy-"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Why won't you let me help you?"

She sighed, fingering the stem of her wine glass. "It's not that your help is unwanted." Her eyes finally rested on his. "I just think with Heero Yuy on the loose, I'm a much less interesting target."

Guy nodded. His silence at Heero's name did not go unnoticed. She watched his reaction and swallowed thickly, her anxiety returning and bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Relena, I'm holding a press conference in two days. I want you to be there with me."

"Where is the conference?"

"The Getz Theatre."

"A theatre?"

"I asked for a large venue," he waved his hand, swatting at her question like an insignificant fly. "The point is that I'd like you to be my guest. I'd like for you to accompany me." He let his nervous energy direct his movements. His hand slid forward meeting hers across the table. He let his fingertips brush against her grip on the wine glass.

She didn't pull away. His touch was too light to feel her heart pounding. "The last time I went anywhere as your guest, Heero Yuy showed up." She said, nearly breathless.

A satisfied smile crept onto his face. "I'm counting on it."

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Hilde ran a hand through her hair as she entered the meeting room. The place was full to capacity today. The entire New Port force was called in for a meeting. She walked into the traditional meeting room where assignments were given. Tacked on the wall were different maps of New Port, and different pictures of criminals. There were also random APBs and informational sheets. There were six rows of folding chairs facing a worn, but sturdy podium.

She was surprised to see that it wasn't Gisborne standing at the podium tonight, but his lieutenant, Bishop Hereford.

Hereford was a stocky, stubborn man, with little to no neck. His uniform was worn with much pride, and he took the time to decorate it with as many medals as he could earn, or in most cases, buy.

He stood at the podium, watching the police officers file into the room through narrowed eyes. Hilde tried not to shiver as she felt his eyes rest on her for a moment before moving on.

Every seat was filled, so she stood in the back of the room, leaning against the wall. She heard the soft hum of people talking around her.

"Any idea what this is about? Damn near the entire force is here." Will Scarlet asked as he leaned against the wall next to her. Hilde smirked at him. He was one of the few men she trusted there. He was a rare find, joining the police force to actually do good and stop the evil that had infiltrated his community. He wasn't much younger than Hilde, but somehow he seemed like he was. He was unconcerned with politics and schemes. He was more interested in the well being of his neighborhood, and making sure his father, an old mechanic, was taken care of. She envied his commitment.

"No idea." She said as he settled in next to her. "But Hereford looks pissed."

"When doesn't he?" Will asked with a smirk, as he tried to flatten his dark brown hair.

Anything Hilde would have said was drowned out by the sound of the butt of a gun slamming against wood. The entire room looked up to Hereford, who was the perpetrator of the sound. The room immediately went silent.

"I'll make this meeting short. Most of you have shifts to run." Hereford scanned the room with his dark eyes. "Friday is blacked out. Every single one of you is either scheduled or on call."

The room collectively groaned. "Everyone of us? What if we've already got the day off?" the question was shouted from the back, someone standing a few feet away from Hilde. She didn't turn her head to look.

"If you have a badge and you're employed by the New Port City Police Department, you're on call." Hereford growled, growing angrier by the second. "There are no excuses, no whining and no screwing around. We need all hands on deck."

"For what?" someone else in the front called out.

"The Chief is holding a press conference." Hereford said, not even bothering to try and seek out the person who had asked the question. "Now if there aren't anymore questions," the room erupted with talking. Officers were throwing questions to Hereford, who was ignoring them. He let his voice raise above the shouting. "You'll get your assignments from your commander. Dismissed." He left the podium and walked out of the room, disregarding all of the disgruntled officers.

Hilde watched him leave and then turned to Will, who was shaking his head. "All hands on deck for a press conference?"

Will ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Must be some hell of a press conference."

Hilde shook her head and bit her lip. "Something's going on." She murmured.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

The door to her study flew open, the knob hitting the wall with a resounding crack. Relena breathed heavily, as if she'd been running a marathon. Still dressed from her date, she rushed to her desk.

She picked up the phone and hastily dialed. There were two rings, and then "Hello?"

Marquis Weyridge answered the phone, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Grandfather, I'm so sorry to wake you."

"No, no, Relena." He yawned. "You would not have called for something trivial."

Upon hearing his voice, Relena was somewhat calmed. She sat down behind her desk, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Something is wrong, Grandfather. Something is happening."

"You've gotten that feeling too?"

"Yes. Well," she paused for a moment. "I had dinner with Guy Gisborne tonight."

On the other side, Marquis Weyridge was silent for a moment. "I see."

"It's not what you think, Grandfather."

"I just worry that you're getting in too deep, Relena. That's all."

"I wish people would see that I can handle things on my own." Her comment was a little more biting than she had meant it.

"Just an old man's worry, Relena." He had taken no offense. His voice was tired, but having nothing to do with lack of sleep. "I suppose though, that you did not call me to expound upon your date."

"No," she sighed, putting her hand across her forehead, suddenly feeling very hot. "No, I didn't."

"Well?"

"Gisborne is having a press conference in two days," she looked over at the calendar on her desk. "Friday."

"Did he give any inclination to what it would be about?"

"No." She licked her lips, suddenly realizing they were very dry. "But when I told him I thought Heero would show up, he told me he was counting on it."

He was silent again, breathing deeply into the receiver. "Did he say anything else?"

"No. After that, he didn't bring it up again." Relena sighed deeply. "He's planning something, but I don't know what. Whatever this press conference is about, he's expecting Heero to show up."

"Then we must make certain that he doesn't."

"Can you reach him? You have to get this message to him, Grandfather. You can't let him come."

Marquis Weyridge heaved a sigh. "This will be difficult, Relena. I only meet with him at pre-arranged times."

Relena nodded, her eyes closing. "I understand."

"And I do believe I'm being watched."

Relena's heart sank. "Oh, no. Grandfather-"

"It isn't serious. They've just planted some sort of tail on me. They'll remove him once they find I'm just a boring old man." The humor had meandered its way back into his voice.

"Grandfather,"

"Please don't worry about me, Relena." He said, his tone soothing. "It will be difficult for me to reach Heero Yuy, but this is indeed a case of life and death. I must do my duty."

V-v-v-v-v-v-v

Hilde let her hands rest on the back of her head, as she paced around the alley outside the Sherwood building. She waited until she heard the quiet sound of footsteps before she made her way towards the street.

Four men passed the alley at a slight jog, without much more than a second glance. "Duo." She hissed, hoping to be as quiet as she possibly could. She got the attention of all four of them, as they stopped in the middle of the street. She exited the alley so that they could see who she was.

Duo looked at Hilde and shook his head. "It's not safe for you to be out here, you know." He warned. He looked back at Heero, Quatre and Trowa. He gave them a quick nod. "She's okay."

Heero stared at her for a moment before entering the Sherwood hideout. Quatre gave her a smile and Trowa a small nod as they entered the building behind Heero.

"Really, Hilde, you shouldn't have come. It's dangerous." Duo said, watching his friends leave before turning his attention to Hilde. In the dark, he looked devilishly handsome. He had let the hair on his face grow out a bit, making him look even more roguish. She stopped herself from staring and concentrated on why she'd come.

"Look, Duo, I had to talk to you. Something's going on."

"Yeah, Heero thought so too. He talked to Tuck today-"

"Tuck?"

Duo shrugged. "An informant. The point is that something's going on. That's nothing new, Hilde. I could've saved you the trip. We know that."

"Well did you know that every single police officer in New Port is on duty Friday?" Hilde asked, frustrated. She brushed her bangs out of her face with undue force. She had successfully pushed the thought of how attractive he was and replaced it with how annoying he was.

Duo was silent. "No." he said quietly. "No, I didn't know that. Why is every officer on duty?"

"There's a press conference. Gisborne's holding it in the Getz Theatre."

"What, is he expecting a huge crowd?" Duo asked, treating the statement as if it were some sort of joke.

Hilde wasn't laughing. "No, he's expecting you."

"Me?"

"Heero, at least. Duo, it's a set up. It's got to be."

Duo's expression turned serious. "Why do you say that?"

"I met with my commander a few minutes ago and he gave us the details. Every single patrol is assigned to a different zone in the city, or a different person. My patrol is assigned to Prince's security, another patrol has got the west end of the city." She took a breath before continuing. "And a friend of mine is assigned to Relena Darlian's personal security detail."

Duo exhaled and closed his eyes. "Relena Darlian," he repeated. "She's going?"

"She's the personal guest of Gisborne."

"She's the bait." Duo said quietly, almost to himself. He placed his hands on his hips and turned his body from her.

"The rumor is that the conference has something to do with her." Hilde said, folding her arms across her chest, suddenly very cold. "I don't know that for sure, but a lot of guys on the force think so."

"I'm sure." Duo muttered, shaking his head. He looked up at her. "Thanks for the intel, Hilde." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said, a little louder than she'd intended. He stopped, but didn't turn. "Duo, I can help."

"You've already done enough, Hilde. If you keep putting yourself in this situation, you're going to get caught. And if I were to be the cause of that," he trailed off, not allowing himself to finish.

Hilde didn't need him to. She nodded. "Yeah, ok." She whispered.

He turned and gave her a small smile, before leaving.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Where have I seen that girl before?" Trowa asked Quatre as the two lounged on the cot, which was barely a foot off of the floor. Heero sat at the table, quietly typing. Quatre stretched for a moment before answering.

"On Libra." He said, bringing his hands behind his head.

"She was the girl who had gotten the technical plans." Trowa said, the memory coming back to him. His arm was outstretched, resting lazily around Quatre.

Quatre nodded. "She was unconscious for two days." He recollected. "She takes some awful risks for Duo."

"Perhaps she's in love with him." Trowa said plainly.

Quatre smiled. Leave it to Trowa, he thought, to always say what everyone was thinking. "Perhaps." He agreed.

"Or maybe she's just trying to be helpful." Duo said, coming up the stairs, throwing a meaningful glare at Quatre and Trowa.

Trowa didn't react, but Quatre merely smiled. "What did she want, Duo?"

Duo sat down next to Heero, as if he'd asked the question. Heero looked up from the computer. "Well?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"She found out why it's so quiet." Duo stared at Heero, willing him to find the answer through his stare.

Heero was unfazed. "Why is it quiet?"

"There's a press conference on Friday. It's at the Getz. Gisborne and Prince will definitely be there."

Heero took his eyes off of Duo and returned them to his computer. "So what."

Duo closed his eyes in anticipation of Heero's reaction. "Relena's going to be there."

There was a slight pause in the speed of Heero's typing. Duo only picked up on it because he was listening for it. His typing continued at normal speed, without Heero speaking. Duo shook his head, a little annoyed. "Did you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Hilde says the rumor is that it's going to be some kind of announcement concerning Relena."

This time Duo got the reaction he was looking for. The typing ceased, but Heero didn't look up from the laptop. "What kind of announcement?"

"Does it really matter, Heero?" Duo said, anger along with his volume, rising. "They're using her to get to you." He was losing his patience.

"What kind of announcement?" Heero repeated, staring at Duo, his eyes burning holes into him.

Duo wasn't wounded, and returned the stare. "It doesn't matter." His voice was cold and threatening.

"What kind of announcement?" Heero's voice was steadily getting louder.

"It doesn't matter!" Duo matched it, nearly standing. His voice was exploding with pent-up emotion. "Don't you see?" he continued, nearly yelling. "This is a trap, Heero. They're trying to lure you out, and they're using her. They've pegged you. They've got you. They know your weakness."

"She isn't my weakness." Heero growled.

"Whatever." Duo scoffed. "They're deploying every police officer to this conference. The place is going to be crawling with cops. Use your brain, Heero. They're begging you to show up."

Heero gave him a determined look. "If that's what they want, that's what I'll give them."

Duo threw his hand up in the air, turning his back to Heero. Silence blanketed the room, but Duo swore that everyone could hear the grinding of his teeth. He could feel Heero's gaze, hot on his back. Indignantly, he turned around to face him. "How can you be so smart, but so stupid?" He cried.

"Stupid?" Heero snarled.

"She isn't in danger, Heero. Her life isn't in jeopardy. She's fine. Just let this one go."

"You know that for sure, do you?" Heero's voice started to get louder. "Along with being a genius, you're also clairvoyant now too?"

"You don't need to be clairvoyant to see this is a goddamn set-up!" Duo shouted, whipping his body towards Heero with such force that his braid slung itself over his shoulder.

"We're going." Heero said, his voice returning to a manageable volume, but losing none of its anger.

"Just because it involves Relena, you want all of us to risk our lives? I followed you to Mars, Heero. I risked my own goddamn life for you once. I'm not doing it again." Duo said, matching Heero's deadly calm.

Duo wasn't sure if he expected Heero to or not, but he wasn't backing down. Duo stared at him for a moment, his eyes bright and shining with anger, but mostly betrayal. Heero couldn't hold his stare for very long, the weight of the emotion in Duo's eyes causing him to break away. Disgusted, Duo turned on his heel, walked down the stairs and out of the building.

Heero watched him leave. He stood there in the excruciating silence without saying a word. As Duo left the building, the room seemed like a vacuum; the force of his words and the abruptness of his departure had sucked all of the trust and companionship out. The room recovered from the shouting with an eerie sort of calm. Trowa and Quatre sat silently, waiting for Heero. They weren't intimidated, or afraid. It would be more correct to say they were observing. Quatre watched Heero's movements closely, trying to get a read on how the pilot felt. He was getting nothing but anger from Heero's rigid posture. Anger at Duo's words, or his actions, Quatre couldn't tell.

"Heero," Quatre started to speak, but trailed off as he felt Trowa's hand on his back, trying to get him to stay silent.

After a few moments, Heero spoke. "I don't expect anyone to go with me. But I'm going to the conference."

"It's not a good idea." Quatre said, trying not to be combative, but calming. Heero didn't turn around, or make any indication that he was listening. Quatre nodded. "I just wanted to make it known that I thought that."

Heero nodded. "I understand."

Quatre got up off of the cot and walked up to Heero. He stood in front of him and outstretched his hand. "Then I'm in." He looked over Heero's shoulder to Trowa.

"I'll go as well." Trowa answered. "Only to keep you two out of trouble."

Heero didn't say anything as he let go of Quatre's hand and walked out.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

I hope everyone had/has a safe and wonderful Holiday season. Thank you for reading!


	10. Nobody's Fault But Mine

Disclaimer – If I t'would I own it, it t'would be t'weriffic.

AN: Yo. I appreciate everything you guys say. If I could respond to everyone, I would! However, busy busy little college student that I am, I don't get to do everything that I'd like! So, I'll have to settle with a huge THANKS!!! And hope it doesn't change your opinion of me!

**For Richer of Poorer**

_Nobody's fault but mine.  
Trying to save my soul tonight.  
It's nobody's fault but mine._

_Got a monkey on my back.  
Gonna change my ways tonight._

**Chapter Ten: Nobody's Fault But Mine**

Gisborne stood in the center of the theatre, somewhere between rows F and G, his arms crossed, staring out onto the stage. His eyes darted around as he watched his employees shuffle around the theatre, putting placards on chairs, designating press seats. Two of them were indistinctly arguing about the placement of the curtain, if it should remain down, go up, or be replaced with one of a more neutral color. In all honesty, he could have cared less where the press sat, or if there even was a curtain behind him. He was more concerned with her showing up tonight. Her showing up, and giving him what he wanted.

"It looks nice." Prince said, walking up and standing next to him. Unlike Guy, Prince stood with his hands clasped behind his back, looking fairly at ease.

"It looks like a theatre." Gisborne said blandly.

"It looks like a well designed and put together theatre." Prince said, watching Gisborne out of the corner of his eye. "Well defended." He added when his first comment didn't elicit a response.

"They've done what they could." Guy said, finally looking over at his counterpart. "I don't think you came all the way over here to inspect the place, did you, John?"

Prince smiled thinly. "Of course not, Guy. I brought in my own security team to do that."

"You did what?" Gisborne asked, obviously caught off guard.

"It's not that I don't trust you, of course." Prince said flippantly. "It's just that I have been planning this for weeks. And it has to be perfect."

Gisborne didn't say anything for a moment. He gathered his thoughts and tried to push his anger deep into the pit of his stomach so it wouldn't be detectable in his voice when he spoke. "You aren't going to do anything besides the plan we discussed," he turned to Prince. "Are you John?"

Prince didn't return the gaze. "Of course not, Guy. The plan will proceed as scheduled."

"It'll be all for nothing if he doesn't show." Gisborne said as an after thought. He watched Prince's face closely. The intent stare on the stage and the podium didn't waver.

"He will."

"What makes you so sure?"

Prince's lip curved upwards. "I'm not really that sure. But I have a plan in place that will be satisfactory to lure him out of whatever hole he's in."

"What plan?"

Prince finally connected his gaze with Gisborne's, and smiled loosely. "It's not important, Guy. He'll show." Prince gave him a pat on the shoulder, turned and walked out of the theatre.

Guy watched him leave before turning to the stage; the feeling of anger in his stomach was slowly being replaced by dread. He looked down at his watch. Three hours until he was scheduled to pick Relena up. He took one last look at the theatre before exiting.

v-v-v-v-v

Every major newspaper in the earth sphere and the colonies were invited. All of the local ones were showing up anyway. Three fashion magazines and five entertainment magazines had sent reporters. The four major news networks had anchors at the scene, with live coverage throughout the day and a time ticking down to the speech in the corner of each screen. The financial networks were there as well, predicting how the market would respond to such an event. Two wildlife magazines, a transportation revue, three high school and one collegiate paper had all sent a reporter to the theatre. None of them were turned away. They were all given press passes and seated in a timely fashion.

Relena wasn't fazed by them. She had cameras flashing in her direction since the moment she was born. They had captured her at her best and her worst, and had lost all impact on her daily schedule. As she ascended the steps to the Getz Theatre, arm in arm with Guy Gisborne, she wasn't nervous. She recognized most of them, and could guess what they would be writing about in their columns in the morning. Something a little more unfamiliar were the amount of police officers standing in front of the press corps, clad in blue and sporting sunglasses. However, realizing it was unwise to point of in front of so many reporters, she mentally stowed the question in the back of her mind, to ask Gisborne if they had a rare moment of privacy.

"Love the dress, ma'am!" the shout rose above the rest and she looked over to find a prominent fashion reporter smiling at her. She returned the gesture. She was wearing a form fitting ivory dress, with a loose matching sweater over it, and left her long hair down around her shoulders. She really did look elegant. In comparison, Gisborne looked positively gentlemanly in his suit. He went with the classic black coat and tie with a white shirt. She smiled and left the rest of their shouted questions and comments unanswered as she and Gisborne entered the building.

"There certainly are a lot of reporters here," she murmured to Guy.

He smirked. "Every major network, paper and magazine sent someone."

"You're making this quite the event. A little over-dramatic for a routine press conference, perhaps." She said teasingly, with a small smile.

Gisborne wet his lips in a nervous fashion. "They have a right to report the news."

He led her across the lobby, through more throngs of well-dressed reporters. They stopped briefly as a uniformed officer came to speak to Gisborne. They spoke in hushed tones and Relena did her best to try to like she wasn't eavesdropping. However, she couldn't piece together their conversation. She picked up ambiguous words like "perimeter" and "safe guard". She looked around anxiously.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder and a polite, "Ma'am." She looked over and found a tuxedoed gentleman with slicked back brown hair. He had a tag that suggested he was an employee of the theatre and said his name was "Harry". As she looked up into the man's brilliant green eyes, however, she knew it was a lie. She closed her eyes and let go of the breath she'd been holding. It was Trowa.

"You have a phone call, ma'am." He said, keeping his tone even and calm.

"It can't wait?" she asked, trying her best to sound uninterested. The officer had left Gisborne, who was now looking at Relena.

"No, ma'am. The caller said it was urgent." Trowa didn't react to her tone of voice, or her look of recognition.

Gisborne seemed to be only looking at his nametag, not his face, which Relena was thankful for. However, if she let him stand there any longer, she was risking that Gisborne would become curious. She turned to him and gave him an apologetic smile. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

Guy's gaze snapped up from Trowa's nametag and to her face. He smiled genially. "No, of course. If it's urgent, you must take it."

Relena gave him a smile before following Trowa who had already started making his way down one of the hallways connected to the lobby. As she walked away, she could hear the police tell the press to move into the theatre. The smile she'd been holding slipped off of her face as she caught up to Trowa.

"You didn't get my messages?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

"Which messages?"

"The messages I've been trying to send to the Sherwood building for two days."

"The ones instructing us not to show up?"

"Yes, those messages."

"We got them."

Relena glared at him, knowing her anger was misdirected, but not quite caring. "And you decided to ignore them?"

"It wasn't my call." He led her to the last door on the left and opened it. "You have five minutes." He said, raising his voice so that the room's inhabitant could hear him as well.

Relena stepped inside the room and watched as Heero nodded his acknowledgement to Trowa. As soon as the door shut, she shook her head. "I've tried for two days to send a message to you, for you not to come. I've exhausted every avenue. I asked Tuck, I asked Hilde, I talked to several people who would look inconspicuous to Guy. I specifically asked you not to come, Heero. This is dangerous, you could have blown people's cover, you could have blown my cover - "

"It wasn't your decision." He interrupted.

Relena was taken aback. "Not my decision?" she repeated what he said, not quite sure that she'd heard him right. "Not my decision? Heero, it was absolutely my decision. When you knowingly involve yourself with things that have to do with me, you make it my decision!" She moved towards him, growing angrier with each step.

"You don't know what you're dealing with."

Relena wasn't sure what made her madder, the fact that he was so calm or the fact that he was being condescending. "Would people stop implying that?" She stood in front of him, seething. "That I'm not competent, that I don't know what's going on five feet in front on my face."

"Relena - "

"No. You're accusing me of being ignorant to the threat I face. You've only just come back, Heero. I've been dealing with these people for five years. I know what I'm doing. So when I tell you not to show up, I mean don't show up. I don't mean come anyway, or come after I've gotten on stage, I mean _don't come_."

He was silent.

"You assume that you're the only one who knows how to fight, Heero, but I can fight too. Not the way you do … but I do my part."

"I know."

"I'm capable." She said, losing steam as his expression softened and he agreed with her.

"I know."

"Then why did you come here when I specifically asked you not to?"

He pulled her to him with a sense of urgency, pressing his mouth on hers. Relena shut her eyes and kissed him back. Her eyes were shut so tightly it looked like it pained her. Truthfully, she was aching inside, longing for him to continue kissing her, touching her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he broke the kiss and dipped down for another. She gratefully accepted, opening her mouth a little more. His hands started at her hips and slowly made their way across her back, their light touch making her head swim. As the kiss deepened, his arms tightened around her.

They parted momentarily and she backed away. "That's a good reason." She murmured. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. This time the kiss was soft and short, but lost none of its passion.

"Don't go out there." He said quietly, his right hand abandoning its post on her back to come up and cup her face.

"Tell me why."

"I have a hunch. A feeling."

"Heero, I can't just get out of this. Guy is waiting for me. And in a few minutes I am going to stand on that stage and listen to whatever he has to say, make a few remarks about it and then get off. There's nothing to worry about."

"Then why make it public? Why make it in a theatre?"

"Because he's hoping to catch you."

"That's not the only reason."

"It is." She insisted. "Which is why I wanted you not to come. If they find out you're here," She trailed off, not wanting or needing to finish the sentence. They both knew the consequences. Heero had just decided to ignore them. His arms loosened and she easily stepped out of them.

"They'll never know." He said adamantly.

There was a knock at the door. They both looked to the direction of the sound. Relena's heart plummeted to her shoes as she looked back at Heero. His face had lost most of its emotion. He seemed like he was all business now.

"I'm asking you not to go on that stage." He said, his tone proving that it was not up for discussion.

She stepped closer to him, closing the distance. "I know."

He dipped down and caught her mouth in his one more time, savoring the way she felt against him.

Trowa opened the door. "They're asking for you."

Relena followed him out and sighed as he shut the door behind her. Trowa stood next to her silently for a moment before speaking. "It wasn't my call." He repeated. "But if it was, I would do the same thing."

Relena looked up at Trowa, with a pained expression. "This will be the death of him, I just know it."

"He knows what he's getting himself into." He said, although his tone wasn't as sure as his statement. He offered her his arm, which she accepted. Silently, he led her back into the main lobby, where Gisborne was eagerly waiting for her.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Duo walked through the halls of the theatre, slipping in and out of the sea of patrons, unnoticed. His eyes darted from person to person, carefully checking their faces before moving on. To the outside observer, if even they bothered to glance at him, he looked like a lost employee, searching for his manager. His tuxedo wasn't ironed and his nametag wasn't on straight. He was the very picture of an inexperienced employee. It would have been easy to mistake his quick steps for unsure ones, his roaming eyes for nervousness.

In fact, Duo was counting on it. He blended into the crowd quite easily. But it didn't hurt that no one was bothering to look him in the face. Making his way up several flights of stairs and around a corner, he finally found his target, leaning against the wall, arms folded, almost looking bored. But Duo knew better.

Heero's senses were as sharp as the day he met him. People passed by him without a second glance, hurrying to get their seats in the theatre. Duo walked calmly to Heero and stood next to him against the wall.

"200 employees today, and I had to beat someone up to get this tux."

Heero didn't respond, nor did he make any notion that he'd even heard him. But Duo knew better. The low hum of chatter around them only served as background noise, and couldn't provide the cover Heero was looking for.

"Where are Quatre and Trowa?" Duo asked, recognizing that Heero wasn't going to acknowledge his presence unless he asked a straightforward question.

"They're fine." Heero answered, his voice flat. There was nothing in his tone to indicate that he was particularly mad at Duo, but there was nothing to indicate that he even knew him. It was flat and even, unruffled. It unsettled Duo to know that his absence hadn't bothered Heero, or that his words hadn't caused even a little resentment. His jaw clenched in anger and he stared straight ahead.

"I didn't ask you _how_ they were, I asked you _where_ they were."

"They're trying to find a quick exit backstage in case we need it." It was clear through his tone that the 'we' he was referring to did not include Duo.

Duo took a moment to even out his breathing, trying not to be hurt. He didn't know if it was a testament to Heero's biting remarks that his words still stung after five years, or he hadn't grown a thick enough skin. Their conversation had dissolved into a fencing match. Heero had scored the first point. Duo parried and came back with a hit of his own. "Have you talked to her?" he asked, trying to inflict a wound on Heero, knowing that mentioning Relena would certainly make him uncomfortable.

"Yes." Heero narrowed his eyes a bit as he answered.

"And?"

"She subscribes to your belief. That I shouldn't have come."

"I see." Duo nodded, watching the people pass by. The desire to hurt his friend had greatly dissipated.

"You came to rub it in, then?" A hint of malice crept into Heero's voice.

Duo's anger was slowly replaced by pride, realizing he had punctured Heero and cracked his shell. Duo smirked, even though he knew Heero wasn't looking at him. "No." he shook his head.

"Then why are you here?" Heero didn't raise his voice, but he didn't have to. Duo felt the cold chill of his words. The resounding feeling replaced his pride and flowed through his veins like ice.

"I'm not going to apologize." He said, trying to shake off Heero's words. "For anything I said. Because it's all true and you know it."

"Then what are you doing here." It wasn't a question, but Duo knew it required an answer.

"Look at all these people." He responded, lowering his voice enough so no one would notice it, but loud enough Heero could definitely hear it. "They're all walking past us like we're not even here. I didn't even have to disguise myself." Duo shifted his weight, but it wasn't because he was uncomfortable. "I could be wearing a sign, shouting 'I'm Duo Maxwell, I've stolen thousands of dollars, arrest me!' and no one would even look up." He glanced at Heero for a moment. "They just look through me. It's like I'm invisible." Heero didn't respond, but Duo could tell he was listening. It wasn't much, but at least he hadn't walked away. Duo nodded, realizing it was the best he was going to get.

"This isn't new to me, you know. Being invisible. I've been invisible all my life. I've made it into an art. I thought I was alone when I came down to earth. And maybe I was, maybe I still had something to live for. It's been so long ago, that I don't even remember. I just remember being fifteen years old, sent to earth after months and years of training. I remember being alone." Duo paused. "And then I met you. And I wasn't so alone anymore. I wasn't invisible. Sure, we weren't the same, but there was someone out there I knew who had gone through what I had, had done what I had. I knew you pilots were out there somewhere, fulfilling your mission and it gave me strength."

Duo stood a little straighter. "I would follow you into battle. I knew that you were a keen observer of the odds and you would never waste your energy on a fight that had no meaning. So I trusted you, and you never led me astray. During the wars, I watched you fight, and tried to match your conviction." Duo looked at him, turning his body slightly to face him.

"You're never wrong. " Duo marveled, a sense of awe in his voice. "Even when we lose, it doesn't matter. Because just the action of our fighting… it means something. I stood behind you with Libra, with Zechs … I followed you to space, when Mariemaia was brainwashed. I put myself in harm's way, because I knew that if you thought it was important, then it really must be."

He let a brief silence pass between them. Duo paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. They both knew what came next in their journey together. Duo stood, reverent. "I followed you to Mars." The words had the effect on Heero he had predicted. Heero's posture grew more rigid and the muscles in his jaw tightened. "I knew that it was important. So I went there."

Duo looked away, unable to look at Heero. "I don't have friends, Heero. I don't have people I trust. But I have you. And I have the belief that where you lead, it can't be wrong."

A silence came over the pair as they stood against the wall. "So, I came here." Duo said, answering a question they both had long since forgotten.

"I don't mind you risking our lives. When it's for a purpose, when it's for something good." Duo continued, not waiting for Heero to respond. "Risking it for these people, giving them money, I get that. I don't mind that, because it's good and honorable. We've helped cause this situation, we should end it." Duo fought the urge to pace the floor in front of Heero. "I didn't mind you risking my life during the war, because we fought for the colonies, and the people and against Oz and dictators. I didn't mind on Mars because I know that if I died there, it meant something. But this, Heero." Duo shook his head, almost against his will. All of his pent of feelings were spilling out of his mouth. He knew he'd gone too far, but reeling himself back in wasn't an option at this point. He took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. "If we get caught here, if we die here, it will be for nothing."

The words hung in the air in front of them. For the first time, the silence between them felt uncomfortable to Duo. Time passed slower, as he waited for his friend's response. He was finally rewarded after a long pause.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth." Heero spoke for the first time, keeping his focus straight ahead, and not on Duo.

"What?" Duo asked, wondering if he sounded as tired as he felt.

"It's partially because of her."

Duo stared at him, blankly. He let Heero's admission sink in for a moment, but he couldn't say that he was surprised. Knowing Heero as well as he'd grown to, this statement was more inevitable than shocking. But to hear it come out of his mouth was something Duo didn't count on hearing anytime soon. He licked his lips involuntarily before he spoke. "Then I'm wrong. Because I do owe you an apology." He said, watching Heero's face for the most minuscule of emotions. Heero glanced over at Duo for the first time. "For the longest time I've thought of you as impervious to this sort of stuff. I didn't think you could feel. I mean, man, when you didn't answer her letters, I thought – "

"I know what you thought." Heero interrupted.

"Heero, this is a stupid risk to take." Duo said quickly, cutting to the point.

"We lose too much if she dies." Heero folded his arms again. "The colonies are unhappy with the way they're being treated. The people here are close to revolting. She's what's keeping people grounded. If she dies, this country is going to erupt."

Duo thought about it for a moment before speaking. "You."

"What?" Heero asked, looking over at his friend.

"You said 'we' lose too much if she dies. You meant to say 'you'."

"No, I didn't."

"Heero, it took me this long to realize it, but you're human. You're capable of making mistakes, and trust me, you're making a big one right now. What makes you think she's in danger? She's standing right next to the chief of police. Besides, with security so lax, they're begging you to show up."

"Then you better believe they have a contingency plan if I don't."

"You think they'd actually hurt her just to get to you?"

"Do you think they won't?"

The lights flashed, and they both looked at the balcony entrance.

"It's starting." Duo commented, more to himself than to Heero.

Heero answered nevertheless. "Yeah."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Relena had made many speeches in her lifetime. Some of them were incredibly important, and made her nervous to the point of nausea. She remembered ascending the staircase as she was about to address the members of the Romafeller Foundation. It took all of her composure not to faint in front of the microphone. She was also used to speaking in relatively no pressure situations. Ironically, she felt like she always performed better when she was ill prepared. The words seemed to flow easier, and she was always more concise with her words.

But something was different about this event. The house lights flashed slowly and deliberately, and she watched the remaining people take their seats in the theatre. She was getting nervous, although she had no idea where the nerves were coming from. The situation wouldn't erupt as long as Heero kept out of sight.

Her heart raced again. Heero. That was definitely what was causing the nausea. If Guy were to see him this time, surely there was a plan; Relena had no doubt about that. Her speech had to be kept short and sweet. The longer Guy and his officers had to look for Heero, the more likely it would be that they would find him.

Guy stood next to her at the foot of the stairs, watching the audience carefully. He quickly found John Prince standing next to his lieutenant, Bishop Hereford, at the back of the theatre. He could barely make out their faces, but they were unmistakable. He glanced over at Relena, who was also scanning the crowd.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, accepting his arm. He led her up their stairs and onto the stage.

The stage was minimalistic. All that stood on it was a podium. As they made their way to it, a hush fell over the crowd. By the time Guy reached it, they were completely silent. Relena stood a few feet behind him, allowing him to take the spotlight.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen." Guy said, looking over the crowd. "I appreciate your presence. I'm not a politician or very good with words, so I'll keep this short." He watched several people in the front rows scribbling down furiously in their notebooks. Suddenly he was very aware of how many people were watching him. He had never had a problem with public speaking, but the knowledge that every person within the city, and probably the entire Earth sphere, was watching, made him wish he'd written the speech down instead of memorizing it. Collecting his thoughts, he spoke again. "Five years ago, our people answered the great call to terraform Mars. I'm here to tell you that we are indeed doing God's work, and that we continue to be victorious." There was a smattering of applause. Guy let it go quiet before he continued. "Here at home, we must keep supporting those who are brave enough to risk their lives for innovation. I know some of you feel that the rules and regulations that have been set are severe. But you're wrong." He said, stressing the last part.

"The world is safer under John Prince's leadership. Without his intelligence and bravery, this world would be a very different place." Again, there was a mild applause. Guy could feel the smugness radiating from the back of the theatre where Prince was located. "And this is what the people of this city deserve." He continued, talking over the tail end of the applause, diverting the attention away from Prince and back to himself. "You don't deserve _good_ leadership, you deserve _great_ leadership. Not _good_ police officers, but _great_ ones. Ones that are dedicated to their jobs and eradicating all criminal nuisances that plague our lives." Another round of applause came from the audience, lasting for the obligatory time before dying down.

"Due to the recent attacks on myself and the police force, the senate has voted more emergency power to Vice President Prince, which he accepts with great humility." Guy fought the sarcasm that threatened to overpower the sentence. The day John felt humility would be the day hell froze over. "There are going to be some changes in the way our city is run. There will be staff changes and personal changes. You will hear about them as they are made. But I am no exception, which is why I want to introduce the woman standing behind me, who deserves much credit. I am honored to have her standing beside me."

Relena nodded and smiled, a bit surprised to be introduced at that exact moment.

"I want to start making changes right now. By asking Relena Darlian for her hand in marriage."

Suddenly the air in the room seemed to be sucked out. Relena couldn't breathe. She could hear heart beating wildly, afraid that the microphone on the podium could pick it up as well. The cameras were going wild, the flashes nearly blinding her. Small, white dots clouded her vision as she moved towards the podium. She heard the clicks and releases of camera and a few hushed voices in the first few rows as she looked out over the crowd.

She blinked, trying to wipe the shock from her face. "I'd like to thank Police Chief Gisborne for that flattering introduction." She said, nearly breathless.

The cameras continued to snap. She turned slightly towards Gisborne, who smiled at her. The nauseous feeling returned as she looked at the reporters crouched in the front row, waiting for her to speak again. "I'm sorry, I just need to catch my breath," she said, smiling nervously. She heard a chuckle ripple through the audience.

She looked toward the back of the theatre and found him. He was making no effort to hide himself. Though the bright stage lights were shining in her face, she could make him out. She stared at him, unable to look away. The rest of the faces in the crowd blurred, and for a long moment, all she could see was him. She looked away quickly, opened her mouth to speak and coughed. "You'll have to excuse me, this has caught me by surprise." She said, making eye contact with a few reporters. The crowd echoed the same manufactured laughter from her previous statement.

She looked back up at Heero, pleading with her eyes to tell her what to do. He didn't have an answer for her.

"She's stalling." Prince said to Hereford out of the corner of this mouth, careful that he wasn't heard. Hereford looked over at Prince with wide eyes.

"You're suggesting - "

"Execute our back-up plan."

Hereford stammered. "Sir, give her a moment, she'll give us a satisfactory answer."

"Hereford." Prince looked over at him, eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you do what I asked you to?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then execute the plan."

"Yes sir." Hereford spoke quietly into his radio. "Execute Plan B."

Relena looked into his eyes, her own nearly filling up with tears. "I - "

Heero watched her on stage, feeling like they were the only two people in the room. "Get off the stage." He whispered, hoping she could read his lips. He saw her eyes glisten with tears. She blinked, trying to hold them back. He moved forward, up the aisle. "Get off the stage." He murmured again, a little more urgently.

There was a loud crack and suddenly time slowed down. Confusion and surprise were etched on Relena's face. Their gaze was disconnected as Relena was thrown backwards.

The podium exploded, lighting up the stage, sending debris in all directions.

Heero watched in horror as Relena fell to the ground in a huddled mess. The people in their seats were getting up, scrambling to get out of the building. There was screaming all around him, but he didn't hear any of it. He started walking forward, trying his best to push through all of the people cramming the aisles, trying to exit.

A hand found its way through the crowd and latched onto Heero's shoulder. He whipped around quickly, knocking shoulders with reporters, sending them to the ground. He turned to find Wufei, in his Preventer uniform. He struggled through the people to get a better grip on Heero.

"Don't!" Wufei yelled to him over the screaming noise around them. His grip on Heero's shoulder was strong, but Heero ripped himself out of it, pushing through people forcefully. Heero could hear Wufei calling after him, but he didn't care. People rushed past him, unconcerned about his identity, caring more about their own safety than who he was.

Heero deftly pulled himself onto the raised stage, a few feet from the exploded podium. He looked over, seeing Guy Gisborne writhing in pain, holding his shoulder. Gisborne's eyes were shut tightly, as he gritted his teeth.

He made his way to Relena and dropped down on his knees next to her. He heard the hurried sound of footsteps come up next to him and stop.

"Is she alive?" Duo asked, clearly out of breath.

Heero didn't answer, but put two fingers on her neck. His heart raced, as he felt a faint pulse. He shot a look at Duo and nodded. Heero brushed some of the debris off of her dress. His hand came away with red smears on it. He looked down at her abdomen. A crimson stain was steadily making its way across the ivory material on her stomach.

"Oh God," Duo murmured, spotting the blood.

They both heard a grunt coming in Gisborne's direction. "Yuy," he growled, struggling to get up. He tried to push himself up off of the floor, but collapsed as he put weight on his shoulder. He breathed heavily, before hoisting himself up again. He made eye contact with Heero, and saw Relena lying in his arms. "Officers!" he cried as loud as he could.

Heero and Duo looked up to find a sea of blue making their way through the aisles, hindered by all of the people trying to get out.

"We gotta get out of here!" Duo called to Heero, looking around wildly.

"Heero!"

He heard his name, and turned slightly to find its source. Quatre stood at the other end of the stage, motioning for Heero to follow him. "We've found an exit! Hurry!"

Heero gathered Relena into his arms. He could hear screams of panicked reporters rushing to leave the theatre, the frustrated grunts of the officers as they fought their way through the crowd, and the shouting of instructions from Gisborne and Prince. But no sound was so loud to him as the moan of pain that escaped Relena's lips. She shifted in his arms again and cried out in pain. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. She looked at Heero briefly before her eyes rolled back and closed.

He stood, with her in his arms, and followed Duo, who was already halfway across the stage. They followed Quatre and Trowa out of the side door and fled into the night.


	11. In My Time of Dying

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing or anything associated with it. Well, I do down the DVDs. And some VHS … wow, I'm showing my age.

AN: I apologize for the long wait between chapters! But no matter what, I love this story, love these characters, LOVE YOU GUYS!

**For Richer or Poorer**

_In my time of dying, want nobody to mourn_

_All I want for you to do is take my body home_

_Well, well, well, so I can die easy_

_I've only been this young once.  
I never thought I'd do anybody no wrong_

**Chapter Eleven: In My Time of Dying**

As she kneeled by the bed, Sally Po felt an odd sense of déjà vu. She'd definitely been in the Sherwood building before, tending to an injured person, but this was different. She took her stethoscope out of her black shoulder bag and put the plugs into her ears. As she pressed it against the cold, pale skin of Relena Darlian, a chill passed through her. No, she knew it wasn't déjà vu now. It was more the icy feeling of dread that sat heavy in her stomach. Her own heart pounded in her ears as she waited anxiously to hear a foreign heartbeat.

Her wait was made even more agonizing due to the audience she had behind her. Although she couldn't see them, she was fully aware that five men stood behind her, staring at her, waiting for her to give her assessment. She couldn't be wrong.

Sally breathed out a small sigh as she heard the other woman's heartbeat. Rapid, and weak. She bit her lip absentmindedly. She had a diagnosis to share. She knew exactly what was wrong with the young woman in front of her.

Sally swallowed thickly. This was why she didn't become a doctor. Fixing people, and sending them on their way, that was the easy part. Handing crying children to their grateful mothers, who hugged and kissed them incessantly, was something Sally could handle. It was the bad cases. The certain death cases. It was those that made her reconsider her career. Kneeling next to Relena, she knew that this was why she quit medicine. The bad news.

"Well?"

Sally was surprised to hear that it was Duo who spoke first, but she didn't react. She took a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and a roll of gauze out of her bag. She poured a small amount onto the gauze and gently dabbed at the cuts on Relena's chest. The young woman flinched, but didn't open her eyes.

"I'm not actually a doctor, Duo." Sally responded, cleaning the cuts. She gingerly touched the torn fabric at Relena's abdomen. As soon as she picked up the call from Wufei, she knew it couldn't have been good. He'd told her it was an emergency and to be at Sherwood as soon as she could. She packed up her sparse medical supplies, shoving them haphazardly into a black bag. She hurried to the building, fearing the worst, that perhaps one of the boys had been shot. She nearly fell to her knees when she saw the Foreign Minister lying on the bed, unconscious, blood staining her abdomen, her ivory dress in tatters. She'd gotten to work right away, wrapping her deepest gash in gauze. Even now, the blood was showing through it, and Sally searched her bag to see if she had anything else to wrap around the gash.

"You used to be. And you know more than we do." Duo retorted, obviously on edge.

Sally stopped rummaging through her bag and finally turned to look at the men in the room with her. "It's not looking good." She replied, her voice dipping downwards, showing the slightest hint of defeat. She looked at Duo, who's heart, she could tell, sank at the news. Quatre and Trowa stood next to him in the small bedroom, both staring at Relena. Quatre's brow was furrowed, and Sally could tell his mind was working overtime, trying to find a solution to this problem. Trowa's hand was firm on his shoulder, keeping him in place. Quatre looked as if he was about to spring out of his shoes; he was restless and needed something to do.

Sally instantly felt pity for these men. This must be the hard part for them, she surmised. Watching, waiting, and not being able to do anything. She momentarily locked eyes with Wufei. The unnerving professionalism was gone from his face, but it wasn't replaced by kindness. Sally assumed this was the closest he was going to get to worry. He looked away after a moment, and stared into the living room.

Lastly, she looked at Heero. She was almost afraid to lay eyes on him, fearing she was going to see him completely dismantled. She was shocked to find him staring at Relena, arms crossed, with no readable emotion on his face. He stood in the doorway, still dressed in the tuxedo shirt and black pants. He was a chilling sight, his white shirt covered in blood, some of it streaked across his sleeves. He didn't look distressed or worried, but it bothered Sally the most that he didn't even look like he was _there_.

"The worst I can tell without any equipment is that it's mostly cuts and bruises." She said, finding that she couldn't look at Heero any more.

"Why isn't that looking good?" Quatre asked, voicing the question that was obviously on everyone's mind.

"I can't be certain, but she's showing signs of internal bleeding. Now, I can fix up the cuts and bruises, but the internal bleeding … I can't do anything about that." Sally said, delicately wiping off some of the blood that had spattered onto Relena's neck. She watched Relena's facial muscles twitch as she carefully wiped rubbing alcohol onto a small cut near her neck. Sally sighed, wishing she wasn't going to have to be the one to bring it up. But as the silence once again filled the room, she knew that it was her duty to voice it.

"She's going to need surgery. She has to go to the hospital."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Guy sat awkwardly in the chair inside Prince's office. He stared out the window, waiting for him to arrive. The night was calm, too calm. Even from 34 floors up, he could see the flashing red lights on the street. They didn't make him feel any better. She was still gone.

And here he was, sitting in Prince's office, his shoulder in a sling, and holding an icepack on his head. He was a sorry sight.

The door opened and Prince walked in swiftly, letting the door close itself, which it did with a noise that made Gisborne jump. Prince sat down behind him desk, barely concealing the smile on his face. He surveyed his Police Chief up and down before speaking. "You're not injured too terribly?" he asked, in a tone that was all too saccharine.

"Only my pride." Guy muttered, shifting the ice pack.

"What's that?" Prince asked, distracted by the loud call of a police siren driving by the building.

"Nothing." Guy said, a little louder, trying not to roll his eyes. "I have a few bruises that'll hurt worse in the morning. But I'm fine."

"That's comforting."

"I'm glad you're pleased." Guy spat, his eyes narrowing. "He has Relena. She could be dead for all I know."

An emotion flashed onto Prince's face that Guy was certain wasn't pity or concern. It was definitely self-satisfaction, and it made Gisborne's blood boil. "It's regrettable that it had to happen this way." Prince said, his tone of voice indicating anything but regret. "But it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Gisborne was about to spit venom.

"Necessary." Prince repeated, his eyes suddenly turning dark. "When I took over, when _we_ took over," he halted for a moment, letting Gisborne squirm in his chair. "We agreed she was a nuisance. Then you went and fell in love with her." The last part of the sentence was more accusatory than factual. Prince's eyes were burning with rage. "You let her get in the way of the mission. So, I had to remove the obstacle."

Gisborne didn't speak for a long moment, letting the anger subside. His chest felt tight, and he was starting to feel light-headed. He wasn't sure if this was a reaction from his injuries, or from Prince's words. "You planned to kill her?" he asked, his voice deadly calm.

Prince noticed the change in attitude but didn't react. He continued to watch his Police Chief like a predator stalking his prey. "No."

This drew a reaction from Gisborne. "No?"

"I used her to draw out Heero Yuy. I knew he would show."

"Your plan failed." Gisborne pointed out, his statement laced with malice. "Yuy got away. With Relena." He looked out the window, past Prince. "They're probably out of the city by now."

A smile crept across Prince's face, finally resulting in a self-satisfied smirk. "He won't stay hidden for long."

Gisborne tore his gaze away from the view outside and looked at Prince. He looked into his eyes for a long minute before realizing that he was looking in the vast emptiness that was Prince's conscience. There was nothing there. No regret, no remorse, just plan after miserable plan. "What have you done?" Gisborne murmured, sensing that he didn't yet know everything John Prince had planned.

"With the Chief of Police momentarily knocked out, I took over your responsibilities. I stationed all of your officers at the city's three hospitals and barricaded the streets." He drummed his fingers on the desk, quite pleased with himself. "She was much too close to the blast, her injuries are most likely serious. Yuy will take her to the hospital, or she will die." Prince's eyes flickered from obscurity to Gisborne's face. "It's that simple. And when he arrives at the hospital, he'll be arrested."

"And if she dies?" Gisborne asked, barely concealing his disdain.

Prince showed no signs of remorse. "Then she dies."

Guy threw his ice pack to the ground, standing up involuntarily. "That was never part of the plan, John."

"She was never supposed to be part of the plan, Guy." Prince matched Gisborne's conviction, glaring at the younger man. "She's standing in our way. She's always been part of the problem."

Gisborne sat down slowly, never losing eye contact. "And if she survives?"

Prince shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

He shook his head, picking his ice pack up off of the floor. "I can't support you doing this, John. I'm drawing the line here."

Prince nodded, somehow expecting that out of his Chief of Police. He watched silently as Gisborne gathered his ice pack and adjusted his sling, and got up from the chair. "You're in too deep to leave now, Guy."

Gisborne looked down, shaking his head. "I'm going to go find her. I'm going to tell her everything. And once I'm done with that, I'm going to tell the world everything." He glared Prince, nearly shaking with rage.

"She was going to say no." Prince said quietly, his eyes following Gisborne's nervous movements.

Immediately, he stopped where he was. He looked up at Prince, eyes shining with hurt and scorn. "She didn't give me an answer. You saw to that."

"She stalled, Guy." He said, lifting his head a bit to get a better view. "The answer was no." He leaned back in his chair a little more, realizing he had the advantage. "The answer was always going to be no."

Guy's eyes narrowed. "You don't know that. You don't know her, and how she is around me."

Prince allowed himself a smile. "She doesn't love you, Guy. She never has. And I doubt she ever will."

"No."

"She's a politician, Guy. She knows how to play people better than anyone. She knows how to make them like her." Prince was taunting him now, and Guy knew it.

He met Prince's knowing stare with disgust. "You're wrong."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

They all sat in the living room, quiet and unnerved. No one wanted to be the first to speak. Duo got up from his chair at the small table and started to pace. He passed Wufei and Sally, who sat at the table with him, and meandered through the small living room, passing Quatre and Trowa, who were sitting on the cot. He took this route around the living room multiple times.

Duo carefully avoided the doorway to the bedroom where Relena lay, incapacitated. His eyes flickered in that direction every few seconds, checking to see if it's two inhabitants were still in there.

Heero hadn't moved in what seemed like hours. He stood near the doorway, his back to the living room, just watching her. His arms were at his side, as he stood motionless by her bed.

Duo tore his gaze away and concentrated on moving around. He tried to formulate a plan, but every time he tried, it died prematurely. Finally he spoke. "We can't just sit here forever."

No one answered him. The sound of a police siren wailed in the distance. Wufei let it pass into silence before he looked up. "We have to take her to the hospital, you heard Sally." He watched Duo walk towards Quatre and Trowa again. "That's why we're sitting here, waiting for a decision."

Duo looked up, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She has to get help." Wufei said quietly, as if suddenly afraid they could be overheard. "But they've got cops roaming the city."

"And stationed at every hospital." Trowa added.

Duo nodded, remembering the conversation he'd had with Hilde. He stopped for a moment, across from Wufei. "So what's there to decide? We get her help."

"Yes, let's hand her over to the cops." Wufei said sarcastically, eyes following Duo's movements once more.

"Well, what's your bright idea?" Duo snapped. "We're not just going to let her die."

"No." Wufei agreed, shifting his focus past Duo, into the small room, and Heero's stoic figure.

"So we're in agreement that she needs to get there." Quatre said, trying to fill the silence somehow. "And we're not going to just drop her off on the sidewalk."

"Maybe you could put her at the corner, then call an ambulance to get her." Trowa offered.

"I don't advise that." Sally spoke up, looking over at Trowa. "Those injuries are serious. In the time you're waiting for an ambulance, she could bleed out and die."

"While we're talking about it right now, she could bleed out and die!" Duo said angrily. He let his fist come down and rest on the table with a bang.

Sally watched him while slowly nodding.

"You could take her, Wufei." Quatre said. "They don't suspect you."

"How did I supposedly find her?" Wufei asked, turning to face Quatre. "She was just bleeding on the street somewhere?" He turned back around. "They wouldn't buy it."

"We could still call an ambulance." Duo suggested.

"Yes, let's lead them straight here."

"Well I don't hear you coming up with anything." Duo snapped, glaring at Wufei.

"I didn't get her in this mess, I warned you-"

"Warned us? What the hell Wufei, you call showing up and giving us some vague-"

"I stick out my neck for you and this is-"

They were talking loudly over each other, barely listening at what the other was saying. Duo crossed the room, standing across of the table from Wufei, his face turning red as he shot back insults at him. Wufei's arms were crossed, but was visibly angered by Duo's accusations.

"You owe us that much, you owe these people that much!"

"I serve these people by working with the Prevent-"

"The Preventers? Ha!"

Their argument was suddenly cut short. "I'll take her." The air was sucked out of the room as Heero stood in the doorway.

Everyone in the room looked over, not expecting Heero to be speaking.

"Heero, are you sure?" Quatre asked, standing up, working his way across the room. He stood a few feet away, not daring to get any closer.

He nodded, looking straight ahead, but avoiding eye contact with anyone. "It's my duty."

"They'll arrest you, Heero. You've become such a symbol to these people, if you were to die," Trowa trailed off, but knew that Heero would understand his sentiment.

Heero blinked and nodded absentmindedly. "I know."

The room stayed silent as Heero unbuttoned the top button on his tuxedo shirt. All eyes rested on him, each person wondering what he would do next. Heero looked up, finally making eye contact with Duo.

The two didn't move, looking at each other. Duo searched his face, realizing that Heero was asking something from him: confirmation. He wanted to know he was doing the right thing. And he was asking _Duo_ if he was doing the right thing. Duo felt a sickening mixture of pride and sorrow, realizing Heero was asking him for his blessing in the only way he knew how.

"I told you I'd stand by you." He finally said, vocalizing the unspoken conversation he and Heero had been having.

Heero gave him a short nod. "I'm taking her there."

Duo returned the nod.

Heero turned his back on the people in the small living area and retreated once more into the bedroom where Relena lay. He felt himself move towards the bed. He'd been like this before, his body moving on autopilot. He finally reached the bed, thinking of nothing other than practical thoughts. How heavy is she? What is the shortest route to the nearest hospital?

These thoughts came to logical conclusions in his head as he knelt down, putting Sally's supplies back into her bag. He looked up at Relena's sleeping form without recognizing it. He had seen much of this growing up and during the war. Young people, spread out on the battlefield, stained in blood. It seemed to follow him whatever he went. It had followed him throughout his life, to his mission to Mars. Now, it had followed him to Sherwood.

The broken, bloodiest sight in front of him wasn't new. And he had gotten good at blocking it out.

Her arm had started to hang off of the bed. He took it and placed it back by her side. She stirred. She moaned softly, her face scrunching up.

He looked over at her. His preconceptions about war and casualties dissolved. It suddenly became too real for him. The veil that had shrouded her in anonymity fell and revealed Relena. Lying on the bed, she was hurt and in pain and undeniably real. The autopilot in his brain shut off and his mind flooded with questions and emotions he couldn't control. The dam had burst and he was sitting, staring at her, listening to her whimper, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know how to proceed.

She opened her mouth, but didn't speak. Her eyes stayed closed, but he could tell she was fighting to open them. He sat there, slack-jawed, waiting, and suddenly unsure.

Relena momentarily won the battle against pain and opened her eyes. It took her a moment to focus, but as soon as she did, she found him.

"Heero," she murmured, her tongue thick with a mixture of pain and sleep. "Heero," she spoke his name again, struggling to keep conscious. "It hurts," she said, eyelids sinking.

The fear threatened to grab a hold of him. It gripped him and paralyzed him. In the face of battle, he could stand strong. But that young woman, whimpering the bed, bleeding and calling out his name was slowly breaking him.

Her hand reached out, trying to find him as he eyelids closed once more. She grabbed onto his hand and tried to squeeze it.

"I know." He finally answered, as she sunk back into unconsciousness. He spoke to her with a softness that he didn't even know he was capable of.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, eyes still closed, suddenly breaking the silence. "I should've listened." She was starting to slur her words together. Her head slipped backwards and rested on the pillow and she was unconscious again.

Her hand went limp as Heero realized how tight his grip on it was. Certainty replaced anxiety and he knew what he had to do. More even, he knew what was right. He'd done enough to her, he'd put her and the city in enough danger. It was time to face his crimes.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

The street lights flickered ominously as a young police officer, Adams, walked to the light pole for the fifth time that night. He looked over at his counterpart, who was leaning on the pole at the entrance to the hospital.

"I don't know why we're here." He said, his voice carrying over the silent night. He was speaking more to himself than to the other officer, but he wouldn't have minded a response.

The officer leaning on the pole just shrugged. "These are our orders." Through the still night, the other officer could hear the chewing of gum. Adams walked toward the light pole, this time counting his steps as he walked.

"He's not gonna show." He said, throwing his comment to the leaning officer. His comment just got him another shrug.

"Waste of time." He muttered, counting his 59th step to the pole. The sound of something in the distance broke his concentration. Adams looked up into the direction of the flickering light. There was nothing.

The other officer had heard it too. He stopped leaning on the pole, standing a little straighter.

The sound got a little louder and the officer could make out what they were. Footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Whoever it was, he was carrying something.

Adams looked backwards at the other officer. "Go get backup." He hissed, trying to keep his voice down. It was no use, the night was so quiet, and it would likely have been heard across town. Adams looked toward the sound, wondering if his warning had reached it.

The footsteps were still slow and steady, getting louder with each step. Adams heard footsteps behind him, the familiar sound of police officers gathering. The street light flickered, and his heart rate increased.

Heero Yuy stepped suddenly out of the shadows, carrying someone in his arms. Adams nearly dropped his gun. Heero Yuy was walking straight toward him, unarmed. He quickly remembered his training and his mission and pointed the gun at the advancing figure.

"Stop!" he called out, knowing at this point, Heero could hear him. Heero did not stop, but continued moving toward the hospital doors.

"Stop!" Adams repeated. He heard guns cock behind him, as he realized the other officers had now raised their guns in Heero Yuy's direction. "You are under arrest!"

Heero continued his slow march to the hospital. As he neared, Adams could make out whom he was carrying. It was Relena Darlian, and she was hanging limply from his arms, covered in blood.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "Get a doctor," he said, his gun falling from its upright position. He whipped around to face his stunned colleagues, who had also just gotten a good look at her. "Get a doctor!" he cried. Two other officers jumped and ran inside the hospital.

Heero walked up to Adams. He stood, staring blankly into the officer's face.

"You- you're under arrest." Adams choked out, looking from Heero to Relena with uncertainty.

"I understand."

The sound of a metal gurney broke through the night and a team of doctors rushed out of the hospital, making a beeline for Heero. One of the doctors took her carefully out of his arms. Heero cooperated, but made no indication he was going to leave. He watched her be placed on the gurney, making little to no eye contact with the doctors and nurses.

Adams had overcome his surprise and gotten behind Heero. Cautiously, he placed handcuffs on him, positioning them behind his back. Heero did not retaliate.

The doctors were firing rapid questions and answers at each other. Heero didn't pay attention to them. He felt the cold metal on his skin and realized he was now shackled. He didn't fight them.

Relena opened her eyes for a moment, trying to place all of the noise and confusion she was hearing. She focused quickly on Heero, the only familiar piece of the puzzle she was in. She tried to smile at him, but quickly realized the pain was far too great. She managed a small upturn of her mouth before a painful shudder gripped her. Her eyes opened again and she looked at Heero.

He hadn't returned her smile. More over, there was a sad, faraway look in his eyes. The rest of the scene came into focus and Relena watched as Heero was forced to his knees.

The words around her stopped being white noise and started to make sense. The words were forming as she heard "Someone call Gisborne."

Her mind raced, dizziness and nausea threatened to strip her of her consciousness again. She managed to open her eyes, and tried to find Heero in the chaos. He was kneeling on the ground, staring straight at her. This couldn't be happening. Where was she? How did she get here?

"No," she said, her mouth thick. She wasn't sure she was even getting the words out, but she forced them nonetheless. Her eyes opened a little wider and could see the doctors walking around her, checking dials and buttons, placing straps around her arms. "No." she said louder as her vision sharpened. If the doctors could hear her, they simply ignored her. She was at a hospital, she suddenly understood. And Heero was being arrested. "No!" she cried, the realization coming to her as if it too had exploded right in front of her. She struggled to get off of the gurney.

"Hurry, give her the Morphine." A voice next to her said. She felt the cool prick of a needle and her vision turned blurry again. She tried speaking, yelling or moving, but she couldn't. She slipped back into unconsciousness with his name on her lips.


	12. In the Light

Disclaimer – If I stop doing these, will Bandai and Sunrise sue me? It's fanfiction for pete's sake! If I made money, you think I'd still be writing it?

AN: Thank you so much for your continued support. I honestly believe that my reviewers are some of the smartest, funniest, most wonderful people on the planet. You guys have picked up on so many little things in my story and given me so many great reviews and ideas. I can't thank you enough!

I apologize for how long it's taking for me to publish these chapters. It's been quite the summer and I'm in my final year of college. But bear with me, this crazy ride has almost reached its conclusion.

**For Richer or Poorer**

_And if you feel that you can't go on.  
And your will is sinkin' low  
Just believe and you can't go wrong.  
In the light you will find the road.  
__You will find the roa__d._

**Chapter Twelve: In The Light**

Relena wasn't sure what woke her up: the sound of a heart monitor or the sunlight streaming through the open window. She thought vaguely that it was annoying. Thoughts were coming through in patchy waves, and it became harder and harder to concentrate on them. She hesitated to open her eyes, sleep and fatigue still trying to claim her.

Sounds penetrated her semi-conscious state. Birds chirping, people talking, wheels rolling.

Her mind was sluggish. Where was she? Who was on the heart monitor?

Her eyes were harder to open than she expected. Her mind was waking up but her body was lagging behind. She involuntarily licked her lips, finding them to be dry and uncomfortable. Her eyes finally obeyed her brain's command and opened.

It was a hospital room. A pristine, white hospital room. As she looked over, she found that it was _her_ heart monitor giving off a continual beat.

She lifted her hand to brush some hair out of her face, finding it harder than she expected. She felt a sudden stab of pain at her lower abdomen. Her fingertips brushed over it and the pain changed from a dull ache to throbbing.

The memory came back to her suddenly. She was at the Getz Theatre. Then there was an explosion. She heard the steady beep of her monitor pick up speed. Hearing her own heart beat made her even more nervous.

Looking down, she saw what her fingers were touching. A long vertical scar stained her torso. It was raised and bright red. The skin around it looked jaundiced in comparison. Her mind was racing out of control. She was starting to get lightheaded. The heart rate monitor kept its tempo, slowly getting louder and faster until Relena was sure she was having a panic attack.

"You're awake!" the voice shook her out of her thoughts and she looked up. A tall, thin woman wearing green scrubs had walked into her room.

The woman set down the items she was carrying. "I'm Amanda, your nurse." The woman introduced herself as she checked the IV bag connected to Relena's bed.

Relena suddenly found it hard to speak. "Hello." Her voice cracked.

Amanda smiled. "You're coming off the anesthesia. You may not feel like yourself for a couple of hours."

"How long," Relena started to ask, but found her voice didn't have the strength.

"You've been out for two days." Amanda answered, picking up the clipboard at the foot of her bed.

"What happened?" Relena managed to get out as she watched Amanda round her bed and write down numbers on the clipboard.

"You were brought in with severe internal bleeding." She said, without looking at Relena. She had the talent to seem to be listening while multi-tasking. Relena recognized it immediately; it was something she was good at as well.

"You were in surgery for four hours," the nurse continued. "those stitches have to come out in a few days. But other than that, you're lucky."

"Lucky?" Relena asked. Her voice was getting strong. She could feel the anesthesia slowly leaving her body. The haze surrounding her thoughts was slowly dissipating and her mind was becoming clearer.

"Lucky to have such a handsome hero save you." Amanda said, this time not focused on Relena. It was lucky she wasn't looking at her. At the word 'hero', Relena's cheeks had flushed. The memory came rushing back. He brought her to the hospital. He was forced onto the ground and put in handcuffs right in front of her.

She looked around, suddenly very aware that he wasn't in the room.

"I'm sorry?" Relena said, trying to keep her heart rate under control. The beep picked up a few beats, but nothing that the nurse had noticed.

"The gentleman who brought you in. I'm surprised he's not here right now. He's been here the entire time."

"The man who brought me in?" Had she dreamt it all? Didn't Heero bring her?

"Yes, the Chief of Police. Guy Gisborne."

Amanda had looked up from her clipboard. Relena did everything she could to smile. "Oh yes. Guy."

That was good enough for the nurse, who smiled and returned to her paperwork. Relena laid her head back onto the pillow. She hadn't realized she'd sat up. She stared at the ceiling, hoping the nurse would soon leave and let her return to her thoughts, which at the moment were racing a mile a minute.

Amanda obliged her a minute later, mentioning something about food. Relena wasn't hungry. She was mostly sick to her stomach. The memory of that night was coming back in stages.

He'd kissed her. She'd gone on stage. The bomb had exploded. He was forced onto the ground, hands on his head.

She kept returning to that image. Heero on his knees, his gaze focused on her. It haunted her. It didn't leave her even when closed her eyes. All she could think about was him. Where was he? Was he ok? She refused to think he was dead.

She didn't realize how long she'd been lying there until there was a knock at the door. Her heart sank as Guy Gisborne walked through it.

Guilt and disappointment filled her. Disappointment that it wasn't Heero who walked through the door, and guilt that she'd felt that way.

"They told me you were awake." He said, obviously pleased, but trying to hide it.

"Yes," she said, not really sure if that statement needed an answer.

He'd wanted something a little more than that, she could tell. His expression faltered a bit before he spoke again. "Doctor Lee is really great."

Relena nodded, the guilt subsiding and disappointment and anger filling her every pore.

She didn't want to look at him, but she could tell her was searching for something to say.

"They tell me they can release you tomorrow. That you can do the rest of your healing at home."

"That's good news." She said, still not looking at him.

"Relena-"

"Everyone thinks you're the one who brought me to the hospital." She interrupted him, sounding as cold and professional as he'd ever heard her.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"We both know that's not true."

"No." He couldn't look at her for a moment. "No, it's not."

There was silence and the room seemed to radiate with tension.

"He's in jail." It wasn't a question, but it was clear she wanted an answer.

"Yes."

Finally, she looked at him. "He saved my life." She looked around the room, finding it too excruciating to look at him. Gisborne didn't speak, fearing what came next. "He saved my life and I would bet that he is in jail right now."

She looked up at him, but he was clearly avoiding her. He turned his back on her and looked out the window.

"Isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes." His answer was quiet, with the slightest hint of shame.

"He saved my life, Guy." She repeated. "I was on that stage, unconscious and bleeding and he saved my life."

"He kidnapped you."

"Is that what you think?" She asked, his voice rising. "Or is that what Prince told you to think?"

Her words stung.

"Relena, there is a warrant for his arrest. His arrest at any cost. He turned himself in and now the law has taken care of it. The law is good, the law is fair." He sounded like he was reciting lines. They were delivered with manufactured passion.

"It used to be."

Her gaze was burning holes in his back.

He didn't really feel like being polite any longer. "You were going to say no, weren't you?" he asked, fearing the answer.

She didn't say anything. But now it was his turn to become adamant. The fear had been replaced by unmitigated anger. "Weren't you?"

"I thought you understood how I felt about you."

"I thought I did too." His voice turned cold as he turned his back on her and left her alone in the hospital bed.

**

Gisborne didn't bother knocking. The great wooden door to Prince's office swung open and nearly took it off its hinges. He didn't say a word as he sat down in the chair across from Prince's desk, staring daggers at the man before him.

Prince wasn't fazed. He languidly looked up from his paper, glancing at Guy before returning to it.

"Fancy seeing you here. When I didn't see peasants with pitchforks outside of my office, I realized you might have had a change of heart."

Gisborne said nothing, just slumped lower into the chair.

Prince smiled amicably, still gazing lazily at his cohort. "Ah yes. I assume you're not talkative." He yawned. Gisborne couldn't tell if Prince was actually tired, or just pretending to be bored. Either way, it was annoying.

Gisborne didn't lift his head, but looked up Prince. "I'm not in the mood to be ridiculed, John."

"Of course." Prince said, his hand in the air in mock surrender. He sat down behind his desk. "Down to business instead. I trust she's healing?"

"Yes." Gisborne tried to hide the bitterness in his answer but failed.

Prince nodded slowly. "I figured this would happen." Gisborne didn't react. "So, I had a plan."

"I'm sick and tired of your plans, John."

Prince's smile was replaced by a self-satisfied smirk. "Yet, all of my plans work out beautifully. Really, Gisborne, it's quite a curse to be right all of the time."

"What about your plan to bring her down, John? It's failed miserably."

"Of course it hasn't." He said, leaning backwards in his chair comfortable. "It's only met a few..." he searched for the word with a smile the Cheshire cat would have envied. "setbacks." He finished the sentence with a flourish and a smirk. "Nothing I hadn't prepared for. Once she's out of the hospital, we'll deal with her."

**

All of the lights were out in the Sherwood Building, but it wasn't empty. The four men inside it all sat silently in the darkness, stuck in their own thoughts.

"It's been two days since we've heard anything about Heero." Quatre finally spoke up, looking at Duo. He didn't need to remind anyone, the thought was forefront on everyone's mind. His statement had broken what seemed like an eternity of silence. It felt as like no one had spoken since Heero had left.

His decision hung in the air, like a rain cloud over them. They were waiting for it to storm.

"They've caught him." Wufei said, staring out the window as a lone car passed out front. The headlights momentarily lit the room, but it was fleeting.

"We don't know that." Quatre said, turning to Wufei. "He could be hiding right now. It could be too dangerous for him to contact us."

"He's in jail." Duo said, resentment and sadness mixed in his voice. "He would have come back if they didn't catch him."

"How would they not have caught him?" Wufei asked bitterly. "He walked into an entire battalion of New Port's finest."

Trowa stood from his chair and looked at Wufei. "We can't just sit here and wait for him to get out."

"What do you propose?" The question came out more biting than Wufei had meant it. "Chances are most of the cops got a good look at your faces, so it's not a good idea to be seen right now."

"Can we confirm Heero's in jail?" Trowa asked.

"If we do, can we break him out?" Wufei countered, turning his gaze to Trowa.

"It's impossible." Quatre pointed out.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Duo said, a small smile returning to his face.

"Taking on a suicidal mission isn't always dishonorable, but this time," Wufei turned his back on the window and looked at Duo. "This time, I wouldn't advise it. If you get caught, you'll die, Heero will die and this all will be for nothing. You should honor Heero by honoring his sacrifice."

"And leave him in jail?" Duo shook his head. "No. I won't do it."

"It's the right thing to do. It's what he wanted."

"I don't really care what he wanted." Duo countered, growing angrier by the second. "He's in jail, and I'm his friend. And I'm going to go find a way to get him out of this." Duo picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and walked out of the building.

He walked several blocks before the anger left him and he was filled with only sadness. He'd lost one of his friends and alienated all of the rest.

Each step got heavier as he walked further from the Sherwood building, not really caring where he was walking. His eyes stayed focused on his shoes as he traveled the cracked sidewalk. He thought for a moment that he might run into a policeman, but dismissed the thought. They were probably celebrating the capture of the world's greatest criminal. He kicked a beer can across the sidewalk to vent his frustration.

Suddenly, he felt something hard push his shoulder. He looked up to find a woman picking up groceries from the ground. He had run into her while he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, bending down to help her.

"No, it's fine." She said, cringing as he brushed his hand over hers when reaching for the lettuce. Her hands trembled as she brought them to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if preparing for the worst. "I don't want any trouble." She said, her voice shaking as badly as the rest of her body.

Duo looked up at her. "I'm not here to hurt you." He was surprised at the violent reaction she'd had toward him.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Uncontrollably, they filled with tears. "Oh," she gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "You're Duo Maxwell." She was barely forcing out the words.

Duo was dumbfounded. She recognized him and knew his name. "You – you know me?" Normally it was Heero who was recognized. The people were grateful to see him, but they never addressed him, only voicing their concerns to Heero. He saw the recognition and tears in the woman's eyes, and fought himself not become tearful as well.

"Know you?" she breathed. "The entire neighborhood knows you! You've given us so much." Tears were flowing readily down her face now.

She grabbed his hand. "I heard that Heero Yuy is dead. And I don't want to believe it." Duo didn't want to believe it either. He placed his hand over hers.

"It isn't true."

A smile broke across her face. "You all are a gift from God. Without your kindness and generosity, my family would have starved."

Duo gave her a small smile and a shake of his head, refusing to take credit for it.

But she shook her head. "No, really. Thank you."

He stared into her eyes and felt the gratitude deep in his soul. He felt humbled, and inspired. What they were doing was making a difference to people. And with or without Heero, he knew he had to continue it.

**

Relena stood in front of Prince's door for a long moment before opening it. She was out of the hospital, but on crutches, her mobility severely limited. She twisted the handle, quietly letting herself into the office.

If John Prince noticed her entrance, he didn't say anything. Of course, he knew she was coming, he'd sent for her. But he was playing it cool, sending her mixed signals in the process.

She didn't say a word to Prince until she was seated before him and her crutches leaned against the chair. She looked over and a chill ran down her spine as she saw Gisborne leaning against the back wall. He watched her move with a sort of empty stare that made her feel very cold. She broke eye contact with him and looked at Prince, feeling even less warmth. She gave him a nod and a curt, "Good afternoon."

"Healing well, Miss Darlian?" Prince asked, without getting up. His eyes had finally landed on her face, after looking at Gisborne and then sneaking a quick look at her crutches.

"Yes, thank you."

"I appreciate you coming here today." His words gave away that he was trying to hide something, but wasn't doing a very good job.

"Yes, well, when you're summoned to the Vice President's office, you come." She replied, sarcasm creeping into her voice.

Prince's smile grew, barely concealing his glee. "I think we can dispense with the pleasantries at this stage of our relationship, Relena."

She never lost the placid look on her face, but responded in kind. "That would do nicely, John. We have a few things to discuss."

"Like the punishment for your treason."

She was unfazed. "Or perhaps the fact that you tried to kill me."

They stared at each other, both refusing to speak first. Finally, Prince leaned back in his chair. "Treason is punishable by death. "

"Attacking a government official is as well."

"You have no proof."

"The law is no longer fair? I don't have due process and the right to find out all information pertaining to my attack?"

Guy spoke for the first time. His voice was chilling and unfeeling. "My force has examined the blast site. There's nothing unusual. The bomb was homemade."

"Which means Heero Yuy made it." Prince said.

Relena fought the urge to roll her eyes. "That's absurd."

"Heero Yuy made the bomb and set it to go off in the theatre. He then kidnapped you and demanded a ransom."

"That isn't true." Relena looked towards Guy for some sort of acknowledgement, but was only met with a blank stare.

Prince nodded his head. "No," he said, smile growing bigger by the second. "It isn't. But it's what we've told the public. And it's what they believe." Relena's eyes went wide and she unconsciously gripped the chair until her knuckles turned white. "Heero Yuy is to be tried for treason and crimes against the government in two days. As you've been recently informed, the punishment for those crimes is death."

"The public is smarter than that. They won't believe you."

"The public believes what I tell them to." Prince said, suddenly stern and serious. "And if I tell them that Heero Yuy tried to kill you, they will believe it."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't?" His volume grew louder with every passing moment, like he was unleashing years of pent-up aggression. "What would make you believe that, Relena? What would make you believe that I'm not capable of this?"

Relena's head swam. "You can't. He didn't kidnap me. He was only there because-"

"Because of what, Relena?" Guy spoke up again.

"Because of me." Her voice was small and uncharacteristic of the young woman it came out of. Prince deflated from being red-faced and nearly out of his chair, to a man looking like he was contemplating his next move on a chess board.

Looking more composed, Prince continued. "The trial will be open to the public. I'd like them to see what happens when someone thinks they are bigger than the government."

"He was there because he wanted to keep me safe. He wasn't trying to bring you down."

He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, Relena. I've won. You've lost. Heero Yuy will be executed in two days time. "

"What if I could give you something more valuable than Heero?"

"More valuable than Heero Yuy's head on a pike? I doubt it exists."

Relena was trying her hardest not to look frenzied. "An exchange." She said, the plan coming to her in pieces, with her blurting them out as they ran across her mind.

"An exchange?"

"Yes, you let Heero go and you'll get someone more influential than he is."

"And who would that be?"

"Me."

The air was sucked out of the room. Guy's anger dissolved and was replaced by a nauseating cocktail of guilt and anger. "You'd give up yourself for him?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Luckily she didn't hear him. She stared at Prince who merely raised an eyebrow. "I know how this works, Relena. I take you instead of him, execute you for treason and the entire world hates me. I'm branded a tyrant and a liar."

"Then hold me as your captive."

Prince shook his head; his mind working so fast Relena could almost hear it. "Sticking you in jail would just encourage people to break you out. You'll become a martyr and a hero. I can't have that."

"Not in jail," Relena corrected, her heart trying to hold back her words, but her head overpowering her. "But I'd leave government. I'd resign and slip into obscurity."

Prince's sour expression slid off of his face. It was replaced by one of intrigue. "And how could I trust you would do that?"

"I'd marry Guy."

Guy's head snapped violently to look at Relena. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Prince nodded. "So you'd resign from your post as Foreign Minister. So what?"

"If I marry Guy, it would be like I condone your actions. Like I'm getting on board." Relena felt sick even saying the words.

The sickening smile crept back onto Prince's face and he clasped his hands together. "If I let Heero Yuy go, you'll agree to marry Guy and be under complete supervision?"

"Yes." She forced the answer out of her mouth. Even then, it tasted like acid on her tongue.

"You'll tell the public that you support me?"

"Yes."

Prince stared at her, wondering how far she was willing to go. "You'll name me as President of the Earth Sphere? Forsake Richards and call me the only true leader?"

Relena let a tear slip down her cheek. "Yes." The answer was quiet and strained, but Prince heard it.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Guy asked angrily, stepping in between Relena and Prince.

"No." Prince replied calmly. He turned his focus back to Relena. "You have yourself a deal, then. But if you back out, you both die."

"I understand."

Prince smiled jovially as if their conversation had suddenly turned to a happier topic. "Excellent. Then in two days, there will either be a wedding or an execution." He cast a look in Relena's direction. "Or both."

**

Hilde sat outside of Gisborne's office, her mind racing. This was the first time she'd ever been summoned to his office. He'd given her things to do, of course, but they'd always been through her superior officer, or during daily briefings. She'd never been directly called to his office.

She felt suddenly like a student being called to the principal's office. Had she been found out? She didn't have any contact with Duo or the other pilots since the theatre.

Her pulse picked up speed. Maybe he knew. Maybe he'd always known and now was confronting her when he had insurmountable proof. If that was the case, she should make sure she had an escape route. Or at least her weapon was loaded.

She didn't have time to check, as she saw Gisborne walking quickly towards her. He opened his office door and walked in without saying a word.

Hilde waited for a moment before she got up out of her chair.

"Get in here, Schbeiker."

She obeyed and entered his office. It was cleaner than she expected it. There weren't any loose papers. It looked too good to be true, like he never used it. He probably didn't, she mused, sitting down in the chair across from his desk.

She looked at the walls, finding papers pertaining to Heero - his location, his height and weight, and known associates. She breathed a sigh of relief that her name wasn't on that board.

"I need you to deliver a letter." He said, getting straight to the point.

"A letter?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, sir."

He handed her a small envelope. "This goes to Relena Darlian."

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Isn't delivering a letter sort of… the duties of the postal service?"

Gisborne grimaced. "Is it a habit of yours to correct your superiors?"

Hilde felt her face flush. "No, sir."

She felt his displeasure with her attitude radiate as he continued. "It is the itinerary for tomorrow's events. It is highly confidential, of course."

"Tomorrow's events?" She hadn't meant to question him, it slipped out.

He didn't look at her, but furrowed his brow. "Yes. The rehearsal for our wedding."

He sounded fairly awkward saying it, and it didn't help that he was avoiding looking at Hilde.

This ended up being a very positive thing, because Hilde's jaw had about hit the floor. Hilde took the envelope from him, still shocked at his admission.

"You're getting married?" she said, still breathless.

"I picked you to deliver this to her because she seems to trust you." Gisborne said, still not making eye contact with her.

"Yes," was all Hilde managed to say. The surprise hit her like a ton of bricks and she was having trouble rebounding. She coughed, struggling to comprehend the situation. "I'm sorry Sir, you're marrying Relena Darlian?"

He didn't give her an answer. He merely took out a pen and started writing on a notepad. "You're dismissed."

Sensing that it was not up for discussion, Hilde quickly left his office, feeling like she had been punched in the stomach. This couldn't be true. It had to be some sort of trick. The only thing she could do was go to Relena, deliver the letter and confront her on this news.

Hilde shook her head as she left the Police building. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

**

Hilde sat on pins and needles in Relena's office. The envelope was burning a hole through her hand. The neutrally colored office was making her nauseous. Or maybe it was the fact that not 20 minutes ago, her world had been rocked. Hilde let out a breath, deciding that's probably what it was.

It felt like forever until her secretary let her know that Relena was ready for her.

Relena was sitting at her desk, writing on a pad of paper. She didn't make eye contact with Hilde as she entered. Everything looked normal, but Hilde couldn't settle her stomach. It wasn't right. This wasn't right.

"I just need to finish something." Relena said, motioning Hilde to come closer to her desk.

"Relena, we reall-"

"Hold on," Relena cut her off urgently. She held up a piece of paper that said in blocked letters: _They've bugged the office._

Hilde nodded, understanding. She felt a little better; somehow feeling like Relena had a hold of the situation.

"Let me finish this letter. I need to take it downstairs before the post arrives." Relena said, trying to keep her voice even. Hilde peered over her desk and saw what Relena had written. _There are no cameras, just listening devices. They have the entire floor. We have to go to the mailroom if we need to talk._

"All right." Relena said, finishing the last word with a flourish. "Let's go."

Relena got up from behind her desk and walked out of her office, barely waiting for Hilde to follow her. She talked quietly with her secretary in hushed tones. Hilde couldn't really overhear what they said, but the way her secretary glanced over at her, she was sure Relena was telling her something important.

Hilde gave the secretary a curt nod as she followed Relena into the elevator.

Once the doors closed, Hilde turned to Relena.

"I met with Gis-"

Hilde stopped immediately as she saw Relena pressed a finger to her lips, shaking her head violently.

Hilde sighed and leaned against the back of the elevator, anxiously waiting to hit the bottom floor.

As it did, Hilde followed Relena out and through a series of winding hallways. They walked in silence, side by side, until finally they entered a small room with wall-to-wall golden placards with numbers on them. Hilde assumed that it must have been the mailroom for the entire Capitol building.

"Hilde, it's a very bad idea for you to be here unannounced." Relena spoke, forcing Hilde to stop looking at the post boxes and look at Relena, who suddenly looked very tired.

"Gisborne asked me to give you the itinerary for tomorrow." Hilde replied, trying to read the expression on Relena's face.

"I see." Relena sighed, and looked at Hilde. She knew in that moment that Hilde knew. Hilde's eyes burned with indignation, and Relena felt ashamed.

"How could you do this, Relena? This is such a bad idea!"

"As far as I'm concerned, this is the only path I could choose." Relena regained her poise and stared defiantly at Hilde.

"No, you could have told Gisborne to screw himself and broken Heero out of jail!"

"What would that have accomplished? They would have caught me and thrown me in jail right along side him."

"Then at least you would have died for something."

"You don't have to like my decision."

"Don't worry, I don't."

"But it's the most practical."

"How so? You have to marry Gisborne."

"But Heero goes free." Relena sighed and looked away. "If all I am is a symbol of peace to people, I can continue to be that while I'm married to Gisborne. If all that inspires people to hope is merely that I take a breath each morning, then this isn't a bad choice. But Heero," she paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "What he does is real, it's tangible. It provides real help to real people. It's more important that a person is kept alive to further an ideal."

"If you think you represent peace and hope while being married to a corrupt officer, you're only fooling yourself."

"Which is why Heero needs to continue doing his work. It's why all of those men need to keep fighting and doing their jobs. They don't need me."

"Heero needs you." Hilde insisted.

Relena smiled sadly. "No, he wants me, but he doesn't need me." She looked back up at Hilde. "You're mad because my decision is practical, and not romantic. You're mad that I would rather save his life than die beside him."

"There was a time when you would have died for him." Hilde reminded her, sounding faintly accusatory.

Relena nodded a bit. "Yes, but then I learned the value of life, and what one can accomplish. He means more to these people than I can imagine. Letting him die as some ultimate act of love would be selfish."

Hilde hated it, but she understood.

"You should leave." Relena said, backing away, leaving Hilde to stand in the empty mailroom. "Tell Gisborne not to worry. I'll be there."


	13. Achilles' Last Stand

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing in any shape or form.

AN: Well, kids, this is it. I find that it's fitting that I started this story when I was a freshman in college and now I'm completing it when I'm graduating. Gundam Wing has always been a big part of my life, but I feel like this story really let me grow up and become the writer and person that I want to be. I appreciate all of you and thank you for accompanying me on this journey. It's been a long and meaningful one.

For Richer or Poorer

_It was an April morning when they told us we should go  
As I turn to you, you smiled at me _

_How could we say no?_

_If one bell should ring, in celebration for a king _

_So fast the heart should beat,  
As proud the head with heavy feet._

Chapter Thirteen: Achilles' Last Stand

Relena walked briskly down the monochrome hall of the jail, doing her best to ignore that dull ache that still existed in her abdomen. During the planning stage, she hoped she'd never have to set foot inside the jail, and now she on her way to see its most valuable criminal.

She felt like a bit of a criminal herself. She was let into the maximum-security wing of this prison by negligence and one officer who seemed to be a bit in love with her. All she had to do was insist Gisborne had given her permission to enter and bat her eyelashes a little. The guard practically fell over himself to open the door for her. Relena didn't mind, it was the one time she didn't feel bad for taking advantage of someone. She briefly hoped she didn't run into another officer who stopped her.

She had to see him. She knew it was risky and she knew it was wrong. But she had to see him.

Every officer she passed in the hallways gave her a solemn nod, like she belonged there. No one questioned her. A chill ran up her spine; soon she would be the new Mrs. Gisborne. She would soon command the same respect and fear from the officers that Gisborne did. It made her uncomfortable.

She rounded the corner and found a young man standing in front of a heavy metal door. Instinctively, she knew Heero was behind it.

"I must speak with Heero Yuy."

The young police officer stood at attention as she spoke, his respect for her evident in his posture.

"Ma'am, I can't let you do that. I have to check with my superior."

"I am your superior." Relena said, trying to push the guilt of lying out of her conscience.

"Yes ma'am." The officer said, but he didn't move.

It took all she had to not feel deflated as the young man stood at attention. "Officer Scarlett," she said, glancing at his name badge. "I would like to speak with the prisoner."

He noticed the change in her tone of voice. He relaxed a little bit. "Ma'am, I can't let you do that. I have strict orders not to let anyone in or out of this cell."

Relena knew she was defeated. The kind look in Officer Scarlett's eyes was deterring her from using any more power she didn't have. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't.

"Officer Scarlett," Relena started the sentence, not knowing where it would lead her. Her heart ached with sadness as she struggled to find the words. "Do have anyone in your life that you would do anything for?"

Scarlett didn't answer for a moment. "My father." He finally answered.

"If your father was imprisoned, what would you do to help him?"

"Anything." He said quickly and with fervor. "Ma'am." He added as an afterthought.

She smiled softly. "That's how I feel about that man in there. I can't help him. All I want to do is see him."

Scarlett looked pained. He sighed and licked his lips nervously. "I can give you five minutes." He punched in the code for the lock on the door and Relena heard the loud click of metal being unlocked. "But that's it."

"Thank you."

The heavy metal door opened, scratching the floor, making a deafening squeal. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked in.

He sat on the metal bed that was provided for him. There was a thin mattress on it, but she knew it couldn't be comfortable. She stood in the doorway, flinching a bit when the door shut behind her.

He didn't look up. He stared at a spot on the wall across from him. He didn't look like he noticed or cared that someone had entered the room.

"Heero," she called his name, hoping he would look up at her. He didn't.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have to talk to you." She said, her voice giving away how nervous she was. Breaking down, she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him.

His hands were bound in front of him, but Relena could feel that he wouldn't lift them to hold her even if they were free. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. They were lifeless and oddly familiar. As she stared at him trying to pull away some sort of emotion, she realized where she recognized this look on his face. It was the same look he gave her when he told her he would kill her all those years ago.

She pulled away and stood up.

"I'm aware of your choice. If that's what you came to inform me, then you can leave."

She blinked back the tears that had sprung up. He sat on the metal bed and looked at her, unfazed. He seemed to look right past her.

"Of all of the people who judge me for this," she said, finding it hard to speak. "I didn't think you would be one of them."

"You didn't?" There was an edge to his voice. Emotion was creeping into his words and it made Relena more uncomfortable than when he was stoic. "You didn't think I would have an opinion about the choice you're making?"

"It's _for_ you."

"For me?" His voice raised and he stood, bringing himself up to his full height, which at the moment looked menacing. Relena took a step back. His brow furrowed and fire returned to his eyes. "When have I _ever _asked anything from you?" It came out almost as a hiss.

Feeling like a chastised child, Relena kept her mouth shut. The tears were threatening to spill, but she didn't let them. She blinked them back and kept his gaze.

"Everything I've ever done was to keep you safe." He said letting out a breath and finally looking away. "And now you're going to throw it away."

Relena went rigid. "When did I ask that of you?" The tears fell down her cheeks, but she wiped them away and stood straighter. "I've never asked you to protect me. You took that task on yourself. Just like I'm doing now. I saw you were in trouble and I stepped in to help."

Heero barely let her finish her sentence before he jumped in. "This is _help_?" He took a step towards her, almost towering over her. "You think marrying him saves my life? Relena, you are incredibly naive. They will hunt me until they day I die. What you're doing is meaningless."

"They'll kill you in here," Relena insisted.

"They'll kill me out there!" He shouted, trying to motion outside of the walls before remembering he was bound at the wrist.

"No." She shook her head, sounding braver with every word. "You're smarter than they are."

"Dammit, Relena, they have the entire police force and _you_!"

She recoiled as if she'd been hit. She took a breath and looked away. "You… you really think I'd betray you? That I'll tell Guy everything I know about you?"

Guilt started to eat away at Heero's anger. "No."

She licked her lips, finding they were dry. She looked around the room trying to gather her words. "Why don't we talk about the real reason you're upset?"

"And what would that be?"

He stared at her, eyes still burning holes into her. Unafraid of the glare she was receiving, she walked with purpose over to where he stood and kissed him. She lingered there, wishing he wasn't handcuffed. She longed to feel his arms around her again. His anger dissipated quickly as he kissed her with fervor. He pressed himself closer to her, returning the kiss, trying to overwhelm the gnawing fact that he couldn't hold her. He kissed her, trying to convey every hope and fear and regret. His emotions threatened to drown him and he was holding onto her for dear life.

She finally broke the kiss and sat on the thin mattress. He sat next to her, watching her movements closely. She slipped her hand into his shackled ones. He gripped it tightly and they sat in silence.

"Don't." he said quietly.

"It will keep you alive." She whispered.

"It will kill you." He countered.

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "It won't."

"It will kill me to see you with him."

Relena didn't have an answer for that. She couldn't lie to him and even if she did, he was too smart to believe it. She opened her mouth, but no words came out; she'd run out of things to say.

The metal door opened swiftly, revealing Will Scarlett. "Ma'am, if you don't want to be caught, you have to leave now."

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

Duo walked back to the Sherwood, purposely taking the long route. There was only so much time he could sit in that place, waiting for something to happen.

He felt useless.

He spent his waking hours thinking of ways to get Heero out of jail. Nothing was coming to him. He'd need an army to get through that jail. Getting Quatre out was a fluke enough; Gisborne wasn't stupid enough for it to happen again.

He kicked a rock and watched it ricochet down the street. He was stalling and he knew it. When he got back, Quatre and Trowa would be patiently waiting for him, wanting to come up with a new plan. The truth was that he had nothing. For one time in his life, his tactical brain had shut down and left him with absolutely nothing. He was left to commiserate in the loss of his friend. It was a grief he hadn't allowed himself to feel in years.

He turned the corner to the building and he saw a familiar face sitting on the curb. She got up as she saw him near and smiled at him. Seeing her bright smile made his lip tug upwards a little bit.

"Fancy seeing you here." Hilde said with a smile that she hoped didn't show how tired she was.

Duo smiled back, looking about as chipper as she felt. "Yeah, fancy that." He sat down next to her on the curb.

"You just can't get rid of me, can you?" she asked, trying to bring back some of their familiar banter.

"Nope. I keep tryin. But you just keep coming back." Duo said, some humor finding its way back into his voice. The shared a smile before a strained silence fell over their conversation.

"Hil, what are you doing here?" It was the inevitable question that she knew he'd eventually ask. She just didn't want to answer it.

The words caught in her throat and she didn't speak for a long time. They sat in silence as she searched for the words she wanted to say. Finally, the sadness was too much for her to bear. Her throat was closing up with emotion, but she managed to speak. "Relena is going to marry Gisborne tomorrow."

Duo didn't say a word, but his heart sank.

"Out in the middle of the public square. It's like they're daring her to defy them. Either that or they want to do some sort of public humiliation." Hilde spoke quickly as if she was letting her thoughts materialize and tumble of out her mouth. "I tried to talk her out of it. But she's convinced it will help Heero."

"How will it help Heero?" the question came out more biting than he meant it, and he knew he'd directed his acidic response at the wrong person.

Hilde didn't flinch. "She made a deal. She marries Gisborne and he sets Heero free."

"Just like that?" he sounded a bit hopeful.

"Yeah, just like that." Hilde repeated his statement, but without the optimism that had laced Duo's question. It didn't go unnoticed, and Duo slumped lower down on the curb beside her.

"What's the catch?"

"She loses her freedom. She quits her job. She becomes a shadow, subservient to Gisborne and Prince."

"Just like that." Duo repeated, this time it was bereft of optimism.

"They do an exchange. One prisoner for another. Relena becomes a prisoner in her home."

They sat in silence again. Duo wished he had something to say to her. She seemed so wounded by this information. He put a comforting hand on her back and left it there as he felt her pulse racing.

"I can't do this anymore, Duo. I just can't." her voice was breaking.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't work for Gisborne anymore. I can't give in like Relena did."

"She's doing what she thinks is right." Duo's voice was quiet, but the statement came through like a reprimand.

"Do you think it's right?" Hilde asked, unfazed by his tone.

Duo sat silently for a moment, mulling over how to answer the question. "There are no more options available to her, Hilde."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, I don't think it's right." He said, sounding defeated. He rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking much older than he was. Hilde watched him sigh and for a moment, she saw all of the stress and strain the wars had taken on him. The young man beside her had been through more war and death than she cared to imagine. She looked down at the concrete, the old feeling of helplessness washing over her. It was something she hadn't felt since the war. Memories of L2 came flooding back to her: sitting across from Duo in the tiny apartment they shared, watching him rub his eyes and talk about the struggle for the Colonies.

He looked much older now. His hair was shorter, but his eyes were wearier. Sitting on the curb, he looked like he'd aged about twenty years.

"Hilde, you have to stay far away from me." He said sounding pained.

She looked at him, unwilling to believe the truth of the statement. "No."

"You don't have to stay in the police. In fact, go far away from here. Leave this city and get away from Gisborne. But more importantly, you have to get far away from me."

"No." Hilde said more forcibly, tears coming to her eyes against her will.

"Hil, if something happens to you,"

"Nothing will happen to me, Duo."

"It will if you keep coming around here." Duo looked her straight in the eyes, his violet ones filled with pain. "I can't let what happened to Relena happen to you."

Her eyes finally filled with recognition and tears. "Hil, I love you too much for you to be in this situation. You have to get out of here before Gisborne realizes you've been giving us information."

"He'll never know." Her voice was cracking with the weight of the lie she just told.

"He'll find out eventually. And he'll use you to bring me down, just like he's using Relena. I won't let that happen, Hilde."

Hilde nodded slowly, tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped them away.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

Duo walked up the stairs after sending Hilde on her way. He was greeted by a low hum of chatter in the normally quiet building.

Unconsciously, he moved closer the wall on the staircase, ascending as quietly as possible. He fingered the gun he kept in his waistband,

He shoved the door open and held his gun out, ready to fire. He expected to see his friends under arrest - or worse. What greeted him made his jaw and his gun drop.

Quatre smiled upon Duo's entrance. And at least thirty heads turned to see what was going on. The room was filled with men, different ages and races. They all had the same look of determination and pain on them, as if they'd been kicked around one too many times. Their eyes got bigger as Duo dropped the gun lower, almost losing his grip on it. He looked over at Quatre, finding him in the crowd.

"Duo," Quatre's smile widened as the chatter died and turned into a reverent silence. "Wufei brought a few friends over."

Wufei stepped into view. "I quit the Preventers today." He said simply, with something that Duo could only interpret as a self-satisfied smirk. "And on the way out, I ran into a few people who inquired how to help Heero Yuy and his gang."

Duo looked around, finding Trowa standing next to Quatre and allowing himself a small smile.

"I hope you don't mind, but I directed them over here. I thought we could use some help."

"We?" Duo repeated, raising an eyebrow at Wufei.

Wufei shrugged, the smirk still on his face. "We were comrades once. I thought we might be once more."

"There's more of us." One of the men spoke up.

"A lot more." Another chimed in.

"And we wanna help!" Yet another piped up.

He didn't speak for a minute, searching Quatre, Trowa and Wufei's faces. Duo surprised smile finally broke into a grin. "Boy, do I have a job for you guys."

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

Sunlight lit the room, on what should have been the happiest day of her life. She stood in front of the mirror, an odd sense of déjà vu coming over her. This would be the second time she donned a white dress, marched down an aisle and made a decision that she didn't want to make.

Except this time there would be no saving her. There would be no Heero to show up, there would be no escape. Becoming Queen of the World had helped the citizens of the Cinq Kingdom, and the world. This, however, was just helping Heero.

Her head dropped. She looked beautiful. Her hair was wrapped in an elegant bun, her make-up made her bright blue eyes pop, and her dress was an ivory masterpiece of lacework and beading, but inside she was breaking. The shell of Relena Darlian stood inside of her bridal suite, staring in the mirror, wondering what she'd become.

"I seem to keep finding you in this position, Miss Relena."

Relena barely registered that someone was talking to her. But something about that haughty statement was familiar. She turned around.

"Dorothy?"

"Who else?" the blonde asked with a flip of her hair. She walked into the room and closed the door.

"What position do you always find me in, Dorothy?" Relena asked, meeting the other woman halfway and embracing her.

Dorothy was the first to pull away with a knowing smirk on her face. Dorothy did enjoy being privy to information, and at the moment felt like she knew Relena better than anyone in the world. She savored the moment of being in that rare company. "You seem to always be making choices to benefit others." Dorothy made her way to the window. "You should learn to be a bit more selfish."

"People would die if I were more selfish."

Dorothy turned and cocked an eyebrow. "I was only aware of one life at stake, Miss Relena."

Relena was silent, but she held Dorothy's gaze. Dorothy nodded, without completely understanding. "I see. Not ready to admit it yet."

"Admit what, Dorothy?" Relena had gotten very skilled at feigning innocence since her entrance into politics.

"You're in love with him." She said matter-of-factly. Dorothy stepped to the window, lazily looking out of it.

Relena watched her, trying to find the words to say. It wasn't a matter of that being the truth or not, Relena hated it when Dorothy was right. And she usually was. Relena opened her mouth to give some sort of formal retort, but none came. The sardonic blonde had beaten her with logic again.

"I was in love once." Dorothy spoke up, catching Relena by surprise. She watched Dorothy cautiously, not sure if this was some sort of game she was playing. Relena caught a sudden glimpse of pain on Dorothy's face and she was taken aback at how genuine she looked. Dorothy caught the look and turned to face her. "It's true, you know."

"What happened?"

"He was killed." Dorothy looked at her, the edge gone from her voice. "In the end, soldiers are killed, Relena. That's the prince they pay. It's the glorious death they always asked for."

"But Heero doesn't have to die."

"Heero is a warrior. He will fight until his last breath. You cannot protect him from his nature."

"Well, Dorothy, you can make the argument that everyone will die."

Dorothy could tell she was getting defensive, but continued. "Of course. But Heero will die a warrior's death. Marry Gisborne if you feel like you have to, but he and Yuy will continue to do battle. It's the way of things. Perhaps you've slowed it, perhaps you've delayed it, but you haven't stopped it."

"I believe I have."

"By getting him out of jail?" Dorothy said, disbelief creeping into her voice. "Relena, you've only prolonged the inevitable. Heero was born a warrior and he will die as one. You haven't save his life, just delayed his death."

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

The public square outside the Capitol building had never looked more beautiful. There were decorations everywhere, satin sashes of ivory and white, bouquets of roses and lilies and flower petals strewn about the street. There were thousands of people in attendance, and somehow there was room for them all. Relena mused that all of New Port must have come out for her wedding.

Her _wedding_.

She felt sick again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The car that was driving her to her wedding would be stopping soon. They were nearly there.

As the car rolled to a stop, she got a better look at the crowd. She saw a few dignitaries she recognized. She saw a few members of the Senate and others she worked with. She caught the glimpse of platinum blonde hair and she felt her breath catch in her throat. For a split second, she hoped it was Milliardo. But as Dorothy turned around to get a look at the car she was in, her heart deflated.

Every police officer she'd ever met or seen looked to be on duty. The others in the crowd looked like citizens, wearing the best clothes they could afford, patiently waiting to see her. Outside her door was a long white carpet, leading through a sea of people to a raised stage.

Relena opened her door and a hush fell over the crowd. She stepped on the concrete and her shoes made a click that reverberated in her ears. Her heart was pounding and she thought this time she might really be sick. She pulled her veil down over her face, hoping that no one would look her directly in the eyes. If they did, they would see the truth. The stretch of carpet looked melodramatically long. She followed it with her eyes, finding a platform at the end. She could make out Gisborne easily enough. He was standing next to a priest, fidgeting with his tux, looking nervous and ill prepared. However, to his right was something she did not expect to see.

There stood Heero, with his hands bound behind his back, and a police officer with the muzzle of a rifle pointed at his back. He was in plain clothes, black pants and a collared white shirt. The lump returned to her throat. This couldn't be happening.

The music started drifting through the loudspeakers set up along the pathway and the sizable crowd all turned and looked her Relena.

She didn't notice them. She could only see Heero.

Relena started her slow march to the altar, every step getting heavier. Each step brought her closer to her prison. She held Heero's gaze as she walked. For a moment, she pretended that she was walking towards him, and not Gisborne.

She blinked back that dream; it was dead now. She continued down the aisle. Marquis Wayridge had generously offered to accompany as she walked to her fate, but she had declined. This was something she had to do by herself. She walked her final steps, heavy with dread, and stood next to Gisborne.

"What's this?" she asked, looking over at Heero.

"In case you change your mind." Gisborne's voice was flat and dead. She tried to search his face, finding it to be devoid of emotion.

Heero watched her stand next to Gisborne, his blood boiling. He briefly considered making a run for it, but quickly dismissed it. He would be shot down before he got off the stage. His focus shifted from Gisborne to Relena, the shackle on his hands suddenly more uncomfortable. She looked stunning. With the light falling on her, she was glowing. But it was the sadness in her eyes he couldn't overlook. She pulled her gaze away from him and looked back at her husband-to-be. _Husband._ The word tasted like acid on his tongue. A familiar pang struck him and couldn't look at her anymore.

She offered her hand to Gisborne.

He took and held it tightly. Her looks over the prisoner didn't go unnoticed. Every turn of her head made Gisborne grind his teeth together. He cast a sidelong glance at Prince, who sat in the front row. The older man was sitting watching the ceremony in front with unadulterated glee in his eyes. Gisborne had never seen the old man so happy. Something about that fact made Gisborne grind his teeth harder.

Gisborne turned his attention to the priest as he heard his name mentioned. He was never very religious, and his sappy rhetoric was staring to get on his last nerve. "Hurry it up." He growled.

The priest jumped at Guy's statement. He nervously flipped through a few pages on his oversized Bible. "Uh… yes… I just have to find it." He said, tripping over his words. His finger fell across the pages in jagged lines, trying to find the next portion of the ceremony.

"Oh, he-here we go." The priest's voice cracked under the pressure and he had to take a breath.

"Get on with it." Gisborne ordered, his voice low.

"Do you, Guy Gisborne take Relena Darlian to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness-"

"I do."

The grip on her hand was tighter.

"Do you, Relena Darlian take Guy Gisborne to be your-"

A loud hiss came through the speakers and the priest was distracted. He trailed off, looking out into the crowd trying to find the source of the sound. "To be your," he started again, seemingly distracted. The sound got louder, sounding more and more like microphone feedback. Relena looked over her shoulder, squinting into the sun.

Gisborne dropped her hand and turned around to find the source of the noise. The crowd seemed to have the same idea. The masses of people were looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of the origin of the noise.

The speakers popped and then thumped, making the distinct sound of someone hitting a microphone. "Is this thing on?" a playful question blared out of the speakers. Relena squinted harder at them, hoping to get a clue to who was speaking.

"Excuse me, Ladies and Gentles, but we interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you the _truth_."

The mischievous voice booming through the speakers was familiar. She looked over at Heero. He was looking out into the crowd with a perfect mixture of annoyance and amusement.

She recognized the look, and suddenly the voice as well. Duo.

She held back a smile as she looked out into the crowd to see the source of the commotion.

The shadow of four men appeared at the end of the carpet. Their faces were blocked out by the sun, making them seem like mysterious shadows. She put a delicate hand up to her face, to block the light, making a concerned effort not to look too excited at their arrival. She felt Prince's eyes directly on her.

"And what truth is that?" Gisborne asked loudly, barely needing a microphone for his voice to reach the other men.

Duo walked a few steps closer, his face coming into view. She could tell he was smirking. Relena looked back at Heero, hoping to discern something from his expression. He wasn't watching her or Duo, but the sea of blue that was rising up from the aisles and starting to surround Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei.

It didn't go unnoticed by them either. They stood straighter as they continued to walk down the carpeted aisle.

"The truth about you and Prince. About this whole damn system." Duo said, dropping the microphone, letting out an incredibly loud boom throughout the speakers. They took this moment to sprint towards the stage.

But Gisborne was a step ahead of them. "Guards!" He was screaming now, seeing the police officers he stationed lunge towards the men. A few missed, but a couple grabbed onto Duo and Quatre.

Duo struggled as an officer grabbed his arms as another aimed a punch. His senses reacted quickly, feeling the rush of wind near his ear. He ducked in time, hearing the satisfying sound of the other man being punched. The grip loosened and Duo sprang free.

Quatre ducked a few times as a clumsy officer swung at him. He bumped into another officer as he backed away. As he felt the wall of flesh behind him, his blood rushed to his head. He crouched quickly as the man grabbed for him. He laid a well-timed blow to the back of the man's neck and he fell to the ground in a lump. Quatre nodded quickly in amusement and tried to get closer to the stage.

Trowa and Wufei were already ahead of him. The crowd of people had turned into a bumbling mess of chickens with their heads cut off. Not wanting to get in the way, they either ducked below their seats, or perhaps less helpfully, tried to get out of the public square.

Trowa waded through the people, a few steps behind Wufei, dodging police officers as he went. He saw most of them had been congregated near the stage. "Wufei," he called, hoping the other man could hear him. Wufei rewarded him with a glance his way. "They've got guns." He said simply, the slightest hint of trepidation in his eyes.

"I know." Wufei acknowledged, fingering the service revolver in his waistband.

Trowa felt a hand on his shoulder and he instantly turned, finding not an enemy, but Quatre.

"We promised not to kill again," he reminded him in a tone he knew only Trowa could hear.

"We're running out of options." Trowa replied, eyes flickering around his surroundings, finding two officers charging towards them.

Quatre saw them too, sidestepping, and throwing one of the officers off his momentum. He forced him to the ground, and the impact knocked the man unconscious.

Trowa handled his officer with a swift kick to the stomach. The man fell to the ground, gasping for air, unable to stand.

"There's more of them than there are of us," Trowa said, letting his statement hang in the air for a moment.

"We have to get to Heero." Quatre said his gaze flickered to his friend, now guarded by at least ten men on the stage.

Gisborne snarled, watching the blonde pilot force an officer to the ground. "Surround the prisoner. That's what they're here for." He snapped to the men around him. They ran up the stairs on the platform with their rifles in hand. They formed a loose circle around Heero.

Gisborne grabbed Relena's wrist tightly. "Come on." He barked, yanking her in the opposite direction of Heero.

"No!" she cried, wrestling her wrist away from Gisborne. He looked at her, fire in his eyes. She didn't back down, hers sparkling with newfound strength.

"I said come on." His voice was dangerous, but she stood her ground.

"I will not be ordered around." She said using the tone of voice she reserved for insolent politicians.

"It's not a request." He said, matching her fervor. He reached for her wrist again.

He was caught halfway through his action with Relena's palm hitting his face. Hard.

Gisborne stood there for a moment, dazed. Dazed that she had dared to strike him. Dazed that she had actually hit him. He looked back up at her with an anger she had never seen before. Before she could contemplate his next move, he had struck her across the face.

The pain came a moment after the surprise. Tears welled in her eyes as the pain in her cheek intensified, feeling like hot daggers on her skin.

Heero bucked against his guard, trying to lunge toward her. He was kept in place by the great effort of three officers. "Relena!" he called.

She lifted her face to look at Gisborne, the tears dissolving into anger. Her eyes flickered to his left shoulder. Gisborne saw the look and turned his head to see what she was looking at. As soon as he did, a fist caught him in his action, sending him to the ground.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Wufei said, barely out a breath, but clearly showing perspiration from his journey to the stage. He looked at Relena, his gaze narrowing when he saw the red mark forming on her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, embracing him quickly. Wufei looked over her shoulder, watching as Duo, Quatre and Trowa raced up to join them.

"Outnumbered again, eh?" Duo said, with a hint of mirth in his eyes.

"Seems to be the way of things." Quatre said, smiling a bit at Duo.

"Please tell me you a plan." Relena said, brushing the veil out of her face, glancing up at the restrained Heero.

Duo smirked. He put his fingers in his mouth letting out a high-pitched whistle. The crowd hum lowered and the police officers guarding Heero looked in their direction. Their interest wasn't held for long. A low hum was steadily getting louder and louder. They looked out into the horizon, their guns falling out of their hands, trying to place where that noise was coming from.

They suddenly appeared on the carpeted aisle. At least one hundred men, rushing towards the stage.

Relena's eyes widened, but Quatre placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, they're with us."

They rushed toward the stage, meeting a wall of police officers. They fought valiantly, swinging their homemade weapons. The officers were backing away, the vigor of the new army clearly outweighing their duty.

"Stay behind me, Princess." Duo said, ushering her into position and adopting a protective stance. He glanced over at Wufei. They shared an unspoken agreement as Wufei charged up towards Heero. With most of the guards fighting the new militia, a few officers only surrounded him. .

Prince got up from under his chair, searching around for a weapon. He spotted the gleaming gun near Gisborne's unconscious body. He moved slowly through the commotion, seeing the pilots were at least twenty yards away from him. He weaved through the people on his hands and knees until he was close, so close, all he had to do was reach out a little more…

The gun was kicked away by a yellow high-heeled shoe.

It made a ricochet sound across the concrete and Quatre couldn't help but look around for the source of it. The gun hit the heel of his shoe. He picked it up gingerly; glancing towards the direction it came.

"Winner." His name was shouted with authority. He looked up and saw Dorothy Catalonia. She smiled, nodding in his direction. He followed her gaze, seeing Prince ducking around people, using them as shields as he made his way towards them.

"Consider us even." She called to him.

Quatre smiled before he looked back at Prince, who had made it several yards closer. The warmth left his face and he pointed the gun at the now visible Prince.

He clicked the safety, finding it was already off. Prince looked up at the sound and found the revolver pointed at him. "You'll stay where you are." Quatre ordered.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me!" Prince shouted, spitting as he spoke. He looked like a mad man, his suit rumpled, face sweaty and hair out of place.

Quatre felt the cool indifference he had experience while sitting in the cockpit of Wing Zero. He wanted to pull the trigger. The sweat on his hand made the trigger too slippery, it was too easy for it to slip. Maybe he could just let it slip. The man was evil, he deserved death. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Trowa's hand. The thoughts came rushing in as he felt the steadying hand on his shoulder. "I don't have to shoot you. You don't deserve to die." Quatre said, his better judgment returning to him. He felt Trowa give his shoulder a squeeze.

"You've done the right thing." Trowa whispered, his words soothing the restlessness that Quatre felt as he held the revolver.

Prince saw Quatre's glance towards Trowa as a moment of opportunity. But Quatre's reflexes were more than impressive. "Stay where you are." He demanded, striking fear into Prince.

A few yards away, Wufei was getting closer to the stage. He pushed officers out of his way easily. He reached Heero after sending a few guards to the floor. Heero made eye contact with him and Wufei gave him a short nod. One of Heero's guards swung at Wufei. He dodged it, throwing a punch that man's way. Heero dropped to his knees, kicking out the four officers around him to the ground. Wufei took the keys from the one nearest Heero, who had seemingly fallen on the ground and knocked himself out. Wufei unlocked Heero's handcuffs and threw them on the ground.

"Nice of you to join in the fight." Wufei commented.

"I could say the same to you." Heero said, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had been, giving Wufei a rare look of gratitude.

Wufei gave him a short nod. "Well, we couldn't just leave you up here to die."

Heero gave Wufei a respectful pat on the back and looked out through the chaos to find one person. His search stopped as he found her standing behind Duo, watching the situation around her worriedly.

As if he'd spoken to her, she looked his way. A smile spread across her face as she saw him next to Wufei. She took a step towards him, and then another, and another until she was trying to push through the crowd to get to him.

He was making a similar journey, jumping off of the stage into the sea of people. He pushed through, moving her direction.

A shot rang out through the confusion, quieting the crowd. Heero looked towards the direction of the sound, finding Guy Gisborne standing on the stage, looking dazed and half-mad.

"Stop right there, Yuy."

The crowd was silent and the fighting ceased. Heero turned to face Gisborne, deadly determination etched in his face.

"You are under arrest for treason." His voice was shaking with anger, a large red welt appearing on his face. His eyes made quick jerky movements, surveying the situation around him. "Back away from Relena Darlian."

"I'm not moving." Heero said, the traces of empathy gone from his voice. He eyed the Police Chief, watching not his eyes, but the movement of the gun in his hand. It shook violently, the aim shifting around. "You'll have to kill me."

"With pleasure." His aim steadied a little, but the fanatical gleam in his eye only sparkled brighter.

Moving through Gisborne's blind spot, Wufei hit his arm, knocking the gun out of his hand. It slipped off of the stage onto the ground. The two wrestled on the stage for control. Gisborne placed his hands on Wufei's neck, squeezing as hard as possible. Wufei gasped for air, and hit Gisborne in the inner part of his elbow, easing his grip. He threw a hard punch at Gisborne's face and connected. Gisborne fell to the ground, but quickly tried to get up. The crowd moved again, the police trying to get closer to their leader and the militia determined not to let them get there.

The gun went off again. A smoking bullet hole fell close to Gisborne and Wufei on the stage. Heero looked over to find John Prince, looking harried and wild. "I have authority!" he screamed, waving the gun wildly in the air. "I have complete authority! You will bow before me!" He screamed, the gun finally finding a target when Prince spotted Relena. Heero followed his line of sight, and horror filled him. He cried out her name. She didn't hear him, she was too far away.

"Drop the gun." The voice was low and menacing, and oddly familiar. The crowd quieted. Relena looked up and saw her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, walking down the partially cleared aisle, his own gun pointed directly at Prince. He stood tall in the middle of the fray, looking calm. He wore his Preventer uniform, cleaned and pressed khaki. He looked impossibly heroic.

"Milliardo!" Relena said breathlessly, running to him. There was a clear enough path to him. She reached him quickly throwing her arms around him. He put an arm around her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. But like a good predator, his eyes never left his prey.

"John Prince, you are officially relieved of your duties as Vice President of the Earth Sphere United Nations."

"You don't have that kind of authority, Peacecraft!" Prince spat, sounding half mad.

Another man joined Milliardo on the aisle. His golden hair shone in the sunlight. "No. But I do, John."

Heero's eyes widened and he dropped to his knee. Duo followed suit. The crowd looked over seeing who had just appeared. As recognition came to each person, they bowed their heads in respect for their President, Leo Richards. He stood in classic dress pants and a white shirt. He looked rugged and handsome, his face showing the slightest hint of strain and facial hair. He was nearly as tall as Milliardo, standing about an inch under him.

He stood like a statue on the aisle, daring Prince to say something. "John, you are hereby removed from office."

Prince howled in anger, the loaded gun waving wilding in his hand. "You can't do this, Richards. You left! The power is mine!"

"You are mistaken." Richards bellowed, his voice commanding respect.

A cadre of police officers flowed behind Richards. These officers were dressed differently, instead of deep blue, they were dressed in khaki uniforms. They formed rows past Richards, heading towards to Prince. "Take him to jail." He ordered.

Prince waved the gun wildly at the oncoming storm, squeezing the trigger. The gun went off. Heero caught Relena's gaze and felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

An excruciatingly long moment passed before Guy Gisborne howled in pain on stage. The bullet had found his leg.

Richard's officers stripped the now harmless gun out of Prince's hands as the older man fell to the ground in a defeated mess. They rounded up a stretcher for Gisborne, and carted the two of them off. But not before they handcuffed them together.

Gisborne's officers were led out of the public square, guns at their backs.

Duo stood next to Quatre and Trowa, watching the procession of officers from the square, hoping he wouldn't find Hilde among them. He hoped she had listened to him and wasn't in the group that was being taken to jail.

"Duo!"

He shook his head, both mentally and physically tired. He was just hearing voices now.

"Duo!" It was louder. He turned around in time for Hilde to throw her arms around him. He returned the hug with force.

"I thought I told you to get out of here." He said, his voice breaking a bit, but he held her just as tightly.

"You did. I didn't listen."

He pulled away from her with the most genuine smile she'd seen in a long time. "Thank God," he whispered, pulling her closely again.

The sun started to set, casting orange light over the scene as Relena turned to Richards and gave him a courteous bow. "President Richards, I'm so glad to see you." She said, giving him a smile as she met his gaze.

"Your brother said you needed my help and that it was urgent." Richards gave a small smile to Milliardo. "And your brother rarely exaggerates."

"Thank you, sir."

"No, thank you. You tried your best to save our democracy. I'm only glad I could get here in time."

She nodded in appreciation, but found her mind was suddenly elsewhere. She turned away, looking into the retreating crowd for one person. Heero.

She found him near the stage, searching for her. They locked eyes as she started towards him. As she neared him, she picked up her pace, until she didn't realize she was running. She threw her arms around him as she met him. She felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her as he pulled her closer to him.

"You're okay." She said, almost not believing it.

He embraced her tightly. "You're okay." She repeated, holding on to him. She never wanted to let go.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She pulled away to look at him, staring at him for a moment. "I love you." She whispered.

He couldn't wait a moment longer, and kissed her passionately. He didn't care about the crowd around him, or the fact that her brother was undoubtedly watching. He only cared that she was finally safe, and finally in his arms.

And perhaps… just perhaps… that he wasn't an outlaw anymore.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

I love the people who have taken this story to the bitter end with me. I promise one day I'll write you an epilogue that you deserve.

But, to quote the Doctor, … "Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once, everybody lives!"


End file.
